Our last resort
by KuraiDoku
Summary: Hermine ist Schulsprecherin und steht kurz vor ihren Abschlussprüfungen. Eine unerwartete Entdeckung bringt sie in eine Position, die sie weder Glücklich noch unglücklich macht. Doch was ist sie dann, wenn nicht eins der beiden Dinge? Lest selbst :
1. Kapitel 00  Prolog

_Sooo ^^ Das wäre das erste Kapitel :) Ich bin gespannt, ob sie gefällt und wann ich dazu komme, das zweite Kapitel hoch zu laden ^^ Vielleicht ja schon morgen? :)_

_Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene weder Geld mit ihnen, noch sonst irgendwas. Ich habe sie mir lediglich für meine Zwecke ausgeborgt ^^_

_Viel Spaß also mit dem folgenden, ersten Kapitel ;)_

* * *

Wie lange war es schon her, seit dem die Sonne sich durch die Wolken geschoben und mit den sanften Strahlen die Haut der jungen Frau gekitzelt hatte? Hermine wusste tatsächlich kaum noch, wie die Landschaft ohne die dunklen Regenwolken aussah, die ihre Tropfen unaufhörlich auf die Erde rieseln ließen und dabei eine undurchdringliche Wand bildete.

Hermine stand nun kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und selbst die Tatsache, dass endlich der Sommer eingetreten war, zumindestens laut dem Kalender, machte es nicht besser, dass der Kopf der jungen Frau nur so schmerzte. Seit Tagen versuchte sie den Stoff der letzten Jahre zu wiederholen und auch wenn Harry und Ron, ihre zwei besten Freunde seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, ständig bezeugten, dass sie doch ohnehin alles wisse und die Beste sein würde, bedachte sie die beiden Jungs stets nur mit einem grimmigen Blick und zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück in ihr Lehrbuch für theoretisches Zaubertränke. Nach all der Zeit hatte sie versucht, nicht mehr groß auf das Gerede der zwei Halbstarken einzugehen und ihr eigenes Interesse zu vertreten. Dass das oft mit dem der Anderen übereinstimmte, ließ sie im Augenblick resigniert die Schultern hängen.

"Harry" begann sie nun zum wiederholten Male und schwang ihre Beine von dem kleinen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um sich über den Couchtisch zu beugen und ihre Notizen wieder an sich zu ziehen. "Nimm gefälligst deine eigenen Aufzeichnungen. Du schreibst doch genauso mit wie ich, also bitte!" Ermahnend ließ sie ihre haselnussbraunen Augen auf ihm ruhen und war bereits auf ein Gemurre ihres Freundes gewappnet, um ihn mit einem Handheben zum Schweigen zu bringen, ehe sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob und ihre Sachen zusammen packte.

"Lass stecken, Harry. Ich suche mir einen geeigneteren Platz zum Lernen. Wenn ihr mich also bitte entschuldigen würdet?" knurrte die junge Gryffindor genervt und warf dabei noch einen Blick zu Ron, der gerade erwas erwidern wollte, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Hermine schulterte ihre Tasche und schob sich durch das Loch der fetten Dame, um ihr Portrait beiseite zu schieben und auf den Gang zu treten. Doch hier blieb sie nicht stehen, denn bevor das Portrait realisieren konnte, wer es wagte, so kurz nach 8 Uhr Abends den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, war die junge Frau bereits weiter geeilt und um die nächste Ecke gebogen.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie auf dem Astronomieturm verbracht hatte. Es mussten Stunden gewesen sein, denn trotz der Kälte war es hier erstaunlich ruhig und aufgrund der wettergeschützten Stelle konnte sie hier ungestört lernen.

So saß sie also noch weit nach Mitternacht hier, die Nase in ihr Buch gesteckt und korrigierte nur hier und dort einige alte Notizen. Dass sich im Laufe der Jahre einiges an wichtigen Stoff geändert hatte, war für die junge Hexe selbstverständlich gewesen. Schließlich entwickelte sich das Wissen sowohl in der Muggelwelt, als auch in der Zaubererwelt stetig weiter und würde sich nicht von ein paar veralteten Lehrbüchern aufhalten lassen.

Mit einem müden Gähnen rieb sich die Gryffindor über die Augen und hob etwas ihren Kopf, um einen Blick um sich zu werfen. Es regnete wieder einmal, denn das Rauschen drang hier überdeutlich an ihr Ohr. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie sich noch andere Geräusche unter den monotonen Grundton des Regens mischten und dabei ein kleines Musikstück zu verfolgen schienen. Hatte sie je schon einmal bei einem solchen Wetter draußen gesessen und der Natur gelauscht? Vermutlich nicht, überlegte Hermine und schlug ihr Buch mit einem leisen Seufzen zu, legte es in ihre Tasche und würde auch ihre Notizen dort verstauen, doch zu allererst...

Vorsichtig, da ihre Beine vom Sitzen eingeschlafen waren, erhob sich die junge Hexe und trat an die Brüstung der Plattform heran. Hier war es deutlich windiger und das gab dem Musikspiel einen eher schaurigen Unterton, was unwiderruflich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper laufen ließ. Hinzu kam auch, dass der Wind durch den stetigen Regen ziemlich abgekühlt war, weshalb Hermine ihren Umhang enger um sich schlang und dabei einen Blick über das dunkle Gelände schweifen ließ.

Der fehlende Mond machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, denn die Hexe sah einfach nichts, was hätte erkennbar sein wollen. So hätte sie nicht einmal ein Reh von einem Baum in der Ferne unterscheiden können, da jede Bewegung vom Dunkel verschluckt worden wäre.

Doch da war etwas - Hermine beugte sich ein wenig weiter über die Brüstung und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um genauer zu sehen, was sich dort gerade ab Hagrids Hütte vorbei stahl. Irgend etwas war faul.

Als das Wesen dann auf einmal aber im seichten Licht der Eingangshalle erschien, wusste Hermine, dass es niemand Anderes als Snape war, der ziemlich mitgenommen zu sein schien... Was war mit ihm passiert? Warum war er so spät noch unterwegs? Hatte er etwas für den Orden zu erledigen?


	2. Kapitel 01

**Malvenextrakte, Affodillwurzeln und Wundkleeblätter**

Auf leisen Sohlen war Hermine die ewiglange Treppe des Astronomieturmes herunter geeilt, während eine Hand dabei am Gerüst ruhte und die Andere sich um die Schnalle ihrer Tasche gelegt hatte, nur um sie nicht zufällig zu verlieren. Eigentlich hätte die junge Gryffindor nicht sonderlich ruhig sein müssen, vor allem nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und durchaus auch auf den Gängen Aufsicht hätte schieben oder es zumindestens hätte vorgeben können.

Hermine schlich gerade um eine Ecke, als sie erschrocken innehielt. Ein Schatten bewegte sich schlurfend direkt auf sie zu. Und wer das nur sein konnte, wusste die junge Frau genau. Aber was machte er hier? Eigentlich hatte sie vermutet, dass er gleich zurück in seine Kerker gehen würde.  
"Miss Granger, was machen Sie hier?" hörte sie die kalte, stechende Stimme des Tränkemeisters, der nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, dass sie von seinem trägen Zustand wusste. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sich seine Haltung von einer leicht gekrümten zu einer aufgerichteten, sogar bedrohlichen Position verändert.  
Nervös trat Hermine von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er Sie in diesem Halbdunkel kaum sah, richtete die junge Frau etwas ihre braunen Haare, die ihren Kopf umrahmten wie seidige Vorhänge. "I-ich... Also ich hatte gesehen, wie Sie das Schloss verlassen und hatte ihre Aufsicht übernommen... Sir" nuschelte sie und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, diesen Lehrer anzulügen und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihr Gegenüber auch von der Lüge wusste, doch er sagte nichts.  
"Dann scheren Sie sich fort. Es ist spät genug, also legen Sie sich schlafen, Granger~" knurrte der Tränkemeister und verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht. Hermine ging davon aus, dass er wohl Schmerzen haben musste, denn ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum seine körperliche Lage durch das verziehen seiner Mundwinkel preis gegeben. Also atmete sie kurz tief durch und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Sir, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? Vielleicht sollten Sie zu Madame Pom-" begann die junge Gryffindor, wurde jedoch durch ein scharfes "Nein" von ihrem Professor unterbrochen. Erschrocken starrte Hermine ihren Gegenüber an und wollte gerade fragen, was ihm denn über die Leber gelaufen war, besann sich jedoch eines besseren. Es sei denn, sie legte es darauf an, Punkteabzug für Gryffindor zu kassieren.  
"Wenn Sie es unbedingt darauf anlegen..." konnte die junge Frau den verbitterten Tränkemeister sprechen hören und als er an ihr vorbei schlurfte, packte er sie kurz unsanft am Arm und buchsierte sie somit in die Richtung, in die er gehen wollte. "Dann kommen Sie mit. Sie werden mir helfen." Snape schien genervt zu sein, wie Hermine feststellen musste. Wohl ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und jeden Kommentar unterdrückte.  
Der Tränkemeister ging ziemlich zielsicher auf einige Geheimgänge zu, die, wie die Gryffindor wusste, zu geheimen Vorratskammern für den Tränkemeister führen würden. In ihrem zweiten Lehrjahr war sie ebenfalls eher zufällig an diesen Gängen vorbei gekommen und hatte dabei einige der Zutaten gestohlen, die sie für die Zubereitung des Vielsafttrankes gebraucht hatten. Ob der Professor davon wusste und sie deshalb jetzt dort hin führte? Sie hoffte es nicht.  
Die Tür zu der Vorratskammer war ziemlich unscheinbar und im Vergleich zu vor ein paar Jahren waren die Passwörter und Sicherheitszauber verändert worden. Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue, überspielte diesen Ausdruck jedoch sofort, als der Professor seinen Zauberstab hob und einen 'Lumos' wirkte. Sofort brach an dessen Spitze ein helles, gleissendes Licht aus und erhellte die nahe Umgebung und somit auch sein und ihr Gesicht. Was die junge Gryffindor dabei sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst.  
Snapes Gesicht war von Schnitten überseht. Sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und gab einen hässlichen Anblick, während aus den Wunden Blut lief. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine auch, dass der Umhang des Professors eher in feuchten Fetzen herunter hing und hier und da ein Stück blasse, blutverschmierte Haut offenbarte.  
"Was zum...?" stieß die junge Frau aus und trat einen Schritt zurück. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Wer hatte ihm das angetan? Doch noch ehe sie ihn hatte fragen können, war der Tränkemeister bereits in die Vorratskammer getreten und deutete in die Höhe. "Dort oben sind einige Zutaten, die Sie brauchen werden. Unter anderem Malvenextrakte, Affodillwurzeln und Wundkleeblätter." erklärte der Professor und sah zu Hermine zurück, die mindestens so blass war, wie er selbst. Vielleicht war sie doch geschockter, als sie zugeben wollte.  
Nur widerwillig folgte die junge Gryffindor also der Anweisung ihres Professoren und kletterte zu allererst die Leiter hoch, um nach und nach gewünschte Zutaten herunter zu holen und letztlich wieder neben dem verletzten Mann zu stehen. "Kommen Sie, Miss Granger..."

~~~xxx~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Hermine mitten im Büro des Tränkemeisters und starrte auf eine merkwürdig zähe Flüssigkeit hinab. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass das die Vorsubstanz für eine Heilsalbe war, hätte sie wohl, wir Ron und Harry, vermutet, dass das hier Trollrotz war. Jedenfalls hatte es erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit damit.  
"Schneiden Sie die Affodillwurzel in hauchdünne Scheiben. Ansonsten dauert es Stunden, bis sie daraus ein vernünftiges Pulver mahlen können." hörte sie die kalte, schnarrende Stimme ihres Professors, der es sich hinter seinem Pult bequem gemacht hatte. Zumindestens wenn man mit so vielen Wunden bequem sitzen konnte.  
"Sir?" fragte die junge Frau unsicher, während sie tat, was er sagte. Ein Brummen aus seiner Richtung sagte ihr, dass Snape ihr zuhörte. "Wodurch haben Sie... Das?" Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm und begann dabei mit einem Stößel die Wurzel zu zerreiben, bis daraus ein hauchfeines Pulver wurde. Doch wenn sie gehofft hatte, eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten, die ihr vielleicht gefallen hätte, dann musste Hermine wohl zugeben, dass dem zu Viel abverlangt war.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge, Miss Granger" zischte der Tränkemeister von seinem Platz giftig und funkelte die junge Frau mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Jetzt noch viel deutlicher, denn das Feuer unter dem zinnernen Kessel ließ das Büro in einem warmen Orange leuchten.  
"Nun, da ich Ihnen helfe, dachte ich zumindestens, dass Sie mir vielleicht sagen könnten, wer oder was Ihnen diese Wunden verpasst hat. Das wäre zumindestens fair!" knurrte Hermine und funkelte nun ihrerseits zum Anderen hinüber. Doch das war wohl das Stichwort für den Tränkemeister, sich von seinem Platz zu erheben und auf die junge Frau zu zugehen.  
"Es geht Sie rein gar nichts... An, haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?" zischte Snape und baute sich dabei bedrohlich auf. Na gut. So bedrohlich, wie ein verletzter Mann nur sein konnte, wenn er kurz darauf wieder etwas einknickte und das Gesicht verzog. "Wenn ich Fragen gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen. Und glaube Sie mir, sie weiß genau, wie und wo sie zu bohren hat..." knurrte der Tränkemeister genervt und ließ sich auf dem Arbeitstisch nieder, auf dem Hermine bereits den Kessel angeheizt hatte.  
Normaler Weise, so musste sich die junge Frau eingestehen, hätte sie wohl sofort nachgegeben, doch im Augenblick musste sich Hermine unangenehm auf die Unterlippe beissen, um ihren Mund zu halten. Sollte sie ihm etwas an den Kopf werfen und einen Punkteabzug riskieren? Oder sollte sie einfach Stößel und Mörser auf den Tisch schmeissen und den Raum verlassen, um dann Madame Pomfrey zu holen, selbst wenn der Professor sich so vehement dagegen wehrte?  
Mit ein paar wenigen Atemzügen schluckte die Gryffindor ihren Ärger herunter und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal. Was sollte sie auch Anderes tun? Snape war unberechenbar und wer weiß, wie er in gerade diesem Zustand war?

Die folgende halbe Stunde brachte die junge Frau damit zu, eine starke Heilsalbe anzurühren, die die Wunden möglichst Spurenlos heilen würde. Jedenfalls sagte der Professor genau das, als er ihr ein paar Gefäße reichte, in denen sie die Salbe aufteilen und mit einem Zauber magisch herunter kühlen sollte.  
"Jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mich allein lassen würden, Miss Granger." knurrte der Tränkemeister und machte anstalten, sich die Fetzen seiner Robe vom Oberkörper zu ziehen und seine Haut mit der Salbe einzuschmieren. Doch Hermine blieb weiterhin an Ort und Stelle stehen, ihren Blick unverwandt auf den Professor gerichtet und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
"Sir? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Lage sind, wirklich alle Wunden alleine zu versorgen." seufzte die junge Gryffindor und trat dabei auf ihn zu, nur um ihm eines der Gefäße aus der Hand zu nehmen. Vermutlich hätte Snape sofort begonnen, ihr zu widersprechen, wäre da nicht der Moment der Einsicht gewesen, dass sie wohl Recht hatte. Andererseits hätte er wohl wirklich zur Krankenschwester gehen müssen und ihre regelmässigen Schimpftriaden nervten ihn mittlerweile so unerträglich, dass er es bevorzugte, seine Wunden alleine zu heilen.  
Als Professor Severus Snape tatsächlich nachgab und ihr bereitwillig den Rücken zu wandte, glaubte Hermine wirklich einen kleinen Sieg errungen zu haben. Der Mann, der als unbezähmbar galt, saß gerade vor ihr und ließ sich von ihr behandeln.  
"Aber wehe, Sie sagen irgendein Wort zu ihren Freunden oder sonst irgendwem. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass Sie ihren Abschluss nicht bekommen, weil Sie einen unbedachten Fehler begangen haben, Miss Granger?" Er drohte ihr? Der errungene Sieg rutschte gerade einen halben Meter tiefer, dennoch wusste sie, dass er ihr mehr zu vertrauen schien, als irgend einem anderen Schüler. Oder es lag vielleicht daran, dass sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war?  
Mit vorsichtigen Händen zerriss die Braunhaarige den oberen Stoff der schwarzen Robe, immer darauf bedacht, dem Professor nicht mehr Schmerzen zu zubereiten, als Nötig. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass die Wunden unangenehm entzündet zu sein schienen, denn das Fleisch hatte einen dunkleren Rotton als es wohl normal war. Ob die Wunden magisch zugefügt worden waren? Von Snape erwartete sie keine Antwort darauf, denn eigentlich ging es sie ja wirklich nichts an.  
Mit zarten, achtsamen Bewegungen begann die junge Frau die Salbe auf den Wunden zu verteilen. Immer wieder zuckte sie zusammen, wenn der Tränkemeister ein leises, zischendes Geräusch von sich gab, da es offenbar nicht angenehm war, die Heilsalbe direkt in die Wunde massiert zu bekommen.  
Als die Braunhaarige den Rücken durchgearbeitet hatte, trat sie behutsam vor ihren Professor und sah erst fragend mit ihren Bernsteinfarbenen Augen in sein Gesicht, doch da er keinerlei Regung zeigte, begann sie nun auch hier seine Wunden zu behandeln. Innerlich vermutete sie, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gut gehen musste, wenn er sich so bereitwillig von seiner Schülerin behandeln ließ, ohne sie misstrauisch zu beobachten. Hätte sie gewusst, dass er tatsächlich diese vorsichtigen Berührungen genoss, die sie mit ihren Händen auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte, hätte Hermine wohl sofort das Büro verlassen.  
"Erschrecken Sie nicht, Sir." warnte die junge Hexe ihren Professoren und ließ dabei ihre Hände an seinem durchaus gut gebauten Bauch hinab gleiten, um kurz über dem Hosenbund intensiver eine Wunde zu behandeln. Und für einen Moment konnte sie seine stechenden, schwarzen Augen auf sich fühlen, wie er sie musterte und dabei mit sich rang. Vielleicht rang er ja gerade mit sich, ob er sie erwürgen oder davon jagen sollte?  
Seufzend, als sie seinen Oberkörper fertig behandelt hatte, ließ Hermine ihre Hände einen Moment sinken. "Wir sollten die Wunden noch verbinden. Nicht, dass Sie sie wieder durch eine bewegung unnötig aufreissen." erklärte sie ihm und mit einem einfachen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschien eine Mulbinde vor ihren Augen, nur um dann endlich mit dem Verbinden zu beginnen.  
"Sie sollten das nächste Mal etwas aufpassen, Professor." seufzte Hermine und lehnte sich dabei etwas nach vorn. Noch ein Stück und sie würde seine Haut mit den Lippen berühren können. Doch das war natürlich nur, um den Verband problemlos um seinen Oberkörper wickeln zu können.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir solche Wunden selbst zufügen würde, oder?" knurrte der Tränkemeister verbissen und funkelte die junge Frau böse an. Natürlich glaubte sie das nicht, doch es musste ja eine Ursache für seine Verletzungen geben, nicht wahr?  
"Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie freiwillig herum laufen und sich hier und da mal als Antistresspuppe ausnutzen lassen" ermahnte Hermine ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Dass sie dabei erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva McGonagall hatte, bemerkte sie selbst nichts, doch der Professor hob nur milde überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Irgendjemand muss Ihnen diese Wunden zu gefügt haben und ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore davon zu wissen scheint. Also entweder..."  
"Miss Granger!" zischte Snape und unterbrach dabei ihre Drohung mit einem weiteren bösen Blick. Eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass er sich nicht so leicht bedrohen ließ, aber eigentlich war sie gerade dabei sich aufzuputschen. Sollte sie es erneut versuchen?  
"Machen Sie den Mund zu, bevor Sie einem Fisch aus dem See Konkurenz machen" knurrte der Professor und nahm sich nun selbst etwas von der Salbe, nur um sein Gesicht von selbst einzuschmieren und ihr nicht die Chance zu geben, ihn erneut zu bedrohen.

Gerade wollte Hermine einen erneuten Versuch starten, dem Tränkemeister zu erklären, dass sie persönlich damit zu Dumbledore gehen würde, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wer wollte bitte zu so einer Stunde etwas vom Tränkeprofessor? Neugierig und doch verwirrt sah die junge Frau zur dunklen Eichentür, ehe der Mann neben ihr dem Gast den Eintritt gewehrte.


	3. Kapitel 02

**Ein Erwachen mit Folgen**

_Sooo ^^ Hier also das 3. Kapitel : Oder das zweite, je nachdem xD_  
_Ich versuche zur Zeit halbwegs einen gewissen Rhythmus ins Posten zu bekommen :/ Unter Anderem auch, weil ich vermute, dass ich dabei bin, mal wieder krank zu werden _ Und auch, weil ich etwas arg zu tun habe =_="_  
_Wie dem auch sei ^^_  
_Viel Spaß beim lesen, meine Lieben :)_

* * *

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz stark gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte und aus irgend einem Grund schoss ihr die Hitze in das erschrockene Gesicht. Ihre rehbraunen Augen fixierten die Türklinke, die sachte herunter gedrückt wurde und dabei nahm sie nur nebenbei wahr, dass sich der Tränkemeister von seinem Platz, dem alten Tisch in seinem Büro, schob. Innerlich hoffte die junge Gryffindor, er würde sie jetzt nicht so im Regen stehen lassen, doch zu früh gefreut.  
Niemand Anderes als Dumbledore selbst betrat die Räumlichkeiten und für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, er würde nur rein Zufällig zu solch später Stunde hier runter kommen und seinen Tränkeprofessoren besuchen. Doch als Hermine die sauberen Verbandmulden in seiner Hand bemerkte, schien sie zu ahnen, dass der Direktor wohl doch zu wissen schien, was Snape diese Nacht getrieben hatte.  
„Mrs. Granger" stutzte der Alte und hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, nur um dann ein Lächeln aufzusetzen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Dabei sah er kurz zur Türklinke, als wolle er ihr einen Moment geben, um sich zu sammeln und die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Was dachte er bloss von ihr? Zu so später Stunde noch bei ihrem Tränkeprofessor herum zu lungern...  
„Wie ich sehe, hat dir bereits Mrs. Granger geholfen, Severus?" trällerte Dumbledore und legte dabei dennoch beflissen die Verbände auf einen nahen, flachen Schrank, auf dem einige Bücher gestapelt standen. Dabei stöhnte es kurz und leise unter dem geringen, zusätzlichen Gewicht auf, ehe wieder alles still war.  
„I-ich-" begann Hermine, wurde jedoch von Snape unterbrochen, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Zauberstab eine neue Robe heran geholt hatte und mit achtsamen Bewegungen einkleidete. „Das geht dich nichts an, alter Mann" knurrte der Tränkemeister und knöpfte mit flinken Fingern den Stoff vor seiner Brust zusammen, seinen Blick aufmerksam auf den Direktor gerichtet. „Außerdem hat sich Granger mir regelrecht aufgezwungen."  
Nun war es die Schülerin, die den Schwarzhaarigen unterbrach und dabei wieder Puderrot anlief. „Ich bin bei der Aufsicht zufällig auf den Professor getroffen. Ich konnte ihn ja nicht einfach sich selbst... Überlassen." murmelte sie und fuhr sich dabei verlegen mit der Hand über den linken Arm.  
„Von wegen! Ich wäre auch gut ohne Sie ausgekommen, Mrs. Granger. Oder hat ihr Freund Potter bereits mit seinem Helfersyndrom auf Sie abgefärbt?" zischte der ehemalige Slytherin und wollte sich gerade vor der jungen Frau aufbauen, als Dumbledore sie bereits an sich zog und ihr liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte. Ob er geahnt hatte, dass die junge Gryffindor von der Anfeindung des Mannes verletzt worden war? Hermine hätte es später nicht mehr sagen können.

Der Direktor führte die junge Hexe zu einem Sessel in der Ecke, nahe beim Kamin, um sie sachte in das weiche Polster zu drücken und sich in den Gegenüberliegenden zu setzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie von der Aktion mit dem Trank leicht erschöpft worden war und genoss somit die angenehme Wärme und den lieblichen Geruch von Kräutern, der ihr in die Nase stach.  
Noch immer fühlte die junge Gryffindor die blauen und schwarzen Augen auf sich gerichtet und hob ihren Blick, nur um sich selbst dabei zu ertappen, wie sie unbewusst in die Flammen des Kamines gesehen hatte. Wieder stieg eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen, wurde aber von einem Anflug eines Gähnens übermalt und als ob sie von der Wärme und dem Geruch eingelullt wurde, spürte Hermine, dass sie gegen ihren Willen in einen merkwürdigen Schlaf fiel. Nur dunkel würde sich die Hexe an dunkle Schemen daraus erinnern können, die besonderen Eindruck auf sie hinterlassen hatten.

~~~xxx~~~

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen träge erwachte, konnte sie spüren, dass sie in einem warmen, weichen Bett lag. Es musste wohl ihr eigenes sein, denn sie würde sicherlich keine Nacht bei dem Tränkeprofessor verbracht haben, oder? Doch irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass sie das wohl doch getan hatte.  
Erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau im Bett hoch und japste dabei wie ein Fisch nach Sauerstoff. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sich die Braunhaarige in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer um und nahm nur flüchtig den Geruch von Tannennadeln und Kiefernharz wahr, der überall zu hängen schien.

Die junge Hexe saß in einem großen Himmelbett, dessen Holz in einem dunklen Kirschholz und dessen Baldachin in einem Weinroten Farbton hervor traten. Die Decke auf ihren Beinen war etwas zerknautscht und selbst bei dem spärlichen Licht, das durch die Vorhänge ins Zimmer fiel, konnte sie noch immer das fast schwarze Rot der Decke erkennen.  
Neben dem Bett stand je auf einer Seite ein alter Nachtschrank aus dem selben Holz wie das Bett. Auf dem rechten Schränkchen standen diverse Phiolen, einige leer und andere dagegen noch vollkommen unbenutzt, während auf dem Linken lediglich ein paar Kerzen standen. Vermutlich lies der Professor noch vor dem Schlafen gehen, überlegte Hermine und ließ ihren Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen.  
Gegenüber von ihr sah sie direkt in einen Spiegel, der an einen Wandschrank befestigt war und dessen hintere Platte sich wohl problemlos hinter die anderen Türen schieben ließ, wenn der Bedarf bestand. Daneben standen diverse Regale, gefüllt mit Büchern über Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und Andere, die die junge Frau auf diese Entfernung nicht einzuschätzen vermochte. Hermine hätte gern einmal nach einem dieser Schätze gelangt, doch wäre sie wohl früher aus der Wohnung geflogen, als sie 'Bücherwurm' hätte schreien können.  
Nachdenklich runzelte die Gryffindor ihre Stirn, während sie sich im Spiegelbild betrachtete. Auch ohne genau hinzusehen, wusste sie, dass sie etwas Anderes trug, als ihre Schuluniform und allein dieser Gedankengang veranlasste sie, ihre Hände auf die Wangen zu legen und somit die aufkommende Röte zu bedecken. „Was ist nur passiert?" murmelte Hermine fast so leise, dass es sie wunderte, ob es Zufall war, das der Tränkemeister in eben diesen Augenblick den Raum betrat.  
Grimmig hatte Snape seinen Blick zu erst auf die junge Frau gerichtet und war ihren braunen Augen begegnet. Als sie ihn darauf jedoch nur verlegen und ebenso verdutzt anblinzelte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Truhe am Ende des Bettes. „Ziehen Sie sich an und kommen Sie ins Wohnzimmer..." knurrte der Tränkemeister, ehe er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.  
Irritiert hob Hermine beide Augenbrauen und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Mann nach. Was sollte das? Er war ihr doch nicht etwa sauer, weil sie auf unerklärliche Weise eingeschlafen... Moment.  
Für einen Moment weiteten sich die warmen Augen des Mädchens überrascht, ehe sie sich zu giftigen Schlitzen verengten und Hermine nicht drum rum kam, als nur abfällig zu schnauben. Dumbledore musste sie mit einem unsagbaren Zauber belegt haben, denn ansonsten hätte sie es zumindestens noch in ihre eigenen kleinen vier Wände geschafft und hätte nicht die Nacht in einem fremden Bett verbringen müssen.  
Mit etwas mehr Elan als geplant, schwang die Gryffindor ihre Beine über den Bettrand und bemerkte dabei nebenbei, dass sie einen scheinbar verkleinerten Pyjama zu tragen schien. Oder zumindestens eine Hose davon, denn das Oberteil war ein schwarzes Hemd, das ihr eindeutig zu groß erschien.  
Systematisch suchte Hermine das Zimmer mit ihren Augen nach dem Zimmer ab. Erst als sie zu der Truhe kamen, erkannte sie das kleine Bündel zusammen gelegter Kleidung, das irgendjemand für sie dort hin gelegt haben musste. Der Jemand, der sie auch umgezogen hatte, wohl gemerkt.  
Wieder trieb die Scham ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und mit nur wenigen Schritten erreichte die junge Hexe die Schlafzimmertür, schloss sie sicherheitshalber und lehnte gegen das harte Holz. Snape hatte doch wohl nicht gewagt, sie aus ihren Sachen zu schälen? Oder gar Dumbledore! „Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!" murmelte die Gryffindor und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Sie würde die zwei Männer noch danach fragen. Ob Professor oder nicht, das ging einfach zu weit.

~~~xxx~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sich die junge Hexe zwischen Dumbledore und Snape wieder. Sie saß auf einem Sandfarbenen Sofa, der Kerkerboden unter ihren Füßen musste magisch zu Granitähnlichem Gestein geformt worden sein, denn die Struktur wies auffallend darauf hin. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Tisch auf einem hellen Teppich, auf dem ihr ein paar Toast zubereitet worden waren. Misstrauisch knabberte sie bereits an einem, während sie die Männer beobachtete.  
Gerade hatte sie die Beiden gefragt, wieso sie im Bett des Tränkemeisters geschlafen und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie plötzlich einen provisorischen Pyjama getragen hatte. Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück und nippte genüsslich an einer Tasse Kaffee, während der andere Professor giftig zum Direktor hinüber sah.

„Nun, Mrs. Granger... Ich empfand es für Vorteilhaft, Sie direkt hier zu behalten, da Professor Snape und Ich ohnehin noch mit Ihnen reden wollten" erklärte Dumbledore und funkelte sie über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse belustigt an. „Magie ist etwas wundervolles, wenn man nicht die Chance hat, ein anderes Geschlecht herbei zu rufen, dass sich um das Umkleiden einer jungen Frau kümmern könnte, nicht wahr?"  
Überrascht hob Hermine ihre Augenbrauen, ehe sie begriff, was er damit meinte. „Ich... Entschuldigung." nuschelte sie undeutlich und biss nun herzhafter in das Stück Toast, während ihre Wangen wieder diesen bekannten Rotton annahmen. Tatsächlich hatte sie gar nicht erst in Erwägung gezogen, dass einer von den Professoren die Sache mit seinem Zauberstab erledigt haben könnte. Aber das erklärte noch immer nicht, was sie hier machte. Und vor allem warum sie die Nacht in Snapes Bett verbringen musste.  
Der Direktor nippte noch ein paar Mal schweigend an seiner Kaffeetasse, während auch die anderen Anwesenden schwiegen. Erst, als Hermine das letzte Toast hinunter geschlungen hatte, schob sie ihren Teller von sich und nahm stattdessen ein Glas mit Milch gefüllt in die Hand.  
„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten, Mrs Granger" begann Dumbledore plötzlich, als die junge Frau zum Trinken ansetzen wollte. Irritiert ließ sie das Glas wieder sinken und legte etwas den Kopf schief, während sie ihren Professor mit großen, Rehbraunen Augen ansah.  
„Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, Sie das jetzt zu fragen. Verstehen Sie bitte, dass ich gerne einen anderen Weg finden würde, aber leider hat sich mir bisher keiner eröffnet" seufzte der alte Direktor und lehnte sich vor, um seine Tasse abzustellen, ehe er es sich etwas bequemer machte, seine Finger ineinander verschränkte und Hermine aus seinen hellen, blauen Augen ansah. „Würden Sie sich bitte um Professor Snape kümmern?"

* * *

_Was soll das? Was hat Dumbledore da genau vor? Wird Hermine dem zustimmen? Und was hält Snape von der ganzen Sache?_  
_Mehr davon im nächsten Kapitel ^^~_


	4. Kapitel 03

**Eine Entscheidung, die getroffen werden muss**

_Halluuuu ^^_

_Wie geht's euch? :)_  
_Ich sollte mir vielleicht abgewöhnen, vor dem Schlafen-gehen zu schreiben. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich müde, aber zugegeben – Ich kann es mir gerade nicht verkneifen, wieder zu schreiben ^^°_

_Viel Spaß beim folgenden Kapitel ;)_

* * *

Keuchend riss die junge Gryffindor die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und ließ sie geräuschvoll zurück ins Schloss fallen. Dass sie dabei Ginny Weasley, die im Auftrag ihrer zwei besten Freunde gefolgt war, die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug interessierte sie nicht. Mit einem letzten Wutschen verschloss Hermine ihr Zimmer endgültig und warf sich mit Schwung auf ihr eigenes, schönes Himmelbett.  
Einige Minuten rührte sich die Hexe nicht. Die Ereignisse hatten sich einfach überschlagen und letztendlich hatte sie ja keine Wahl gehabt, oder? Wie sollte man dem Schulleiter überhaupt irgendetwas ausschlagen, wenn er so direkt und unverhohlen Ernst mit seinen blauen Augen herüber starrte?  
Hermine holte plötzlich tief Luft und stieß sie mit einem gedämpften Schrei in die Decke unter sich wieder aus. „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Professor Dumbledore muss einen Witz gemacht haben... Einen ziemlich humorlosen..." murmelte sie leise zu sich und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um anschließend mit der Hand unter den Hemdkragen zu fassen und ein weißgoldenes Kettchen hervor zog, an dessen Ende ein ebenso weißgoldenes Medaillon befestigt war. Sie erkannte darauf die Schlange, die sich um einen Löwen wandte und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass das ziemlich genau dem entsprach, was hier ablief.

~~~\kurz zuvor/~~~

Sie musste sich verhört haben. Bereits seit Zehn Minuten saßen die drei Personen wie gehabt auf ihren Plätzen. Dumbledore nippte an seinem Kaffee, Snape funkelte ihn böse an und schien wohl kurz davor zu explodieren, und Hermine starrte von einem zum Anderen, ihr Kinn hing dabei auf ihre Brust hinab.  
„Ich soll bitte WAS?" zischte die junge Gryffindor und konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Gedanken ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. Was würden die anderen Beiden sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie, Hermine, sich um den allseitsgehassten Tränkemeister kümmern sollte?  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein werden, Miss Granger. Aber verstehen Sie mich bitte." seufzte der Alte und umklammerte seine Tasse Kaffee mit beiden Händen, während seine langen Finger sogar einander berührten. „Ich würde nicht behaupten, das es alltäglich ist, dass Professor Snape völlig verletzt ins Schloss zurück kehrt. Doch Voldemort scheint ein gewisses... Vergnügen entwickelt zu haben, was das regelmässige Foltern seiner Anhänger betrifft.  
Wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, Miss Granger, weigert sich der Professor strickt dagegen, sich problemlos behandeln zu lassen. Madame Pomfrey hat regelmässig einen Kampf mit ihm zu führen, sollte er sich doch in ihre Obhut begeben müssen. Sie allerdings..." Dumbledore hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete seine Schülerin kurz eingehend, als ob er erneut eine Bestätigung für sein Handeln suchte.  
„Ich würde Sie gerne bitten, sich um Professor Snape zu kümmern, sobald er ihre Hilfe verlangt, Miss Granger. Im Gegensatz zu Madame Pomfrey scheint er Sie halbwegs an sich heran zu lassen." seufzte der Alte erschöpft und warf dabei einen tadelnden Blick zum Tränkeprofessor, der jedoch nur genervt schnaubte und seinen Blick abwandte. Dass er nicht damit einverstanden war, stand ihm wie ein offenes Buch auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
„Aber ich habe doch weder praktische Erfahrung mit der Wundenversorgung, noch eine Ahnung von den richtigen Zusammensetzungen, geschweige denn der Anwendung der Tränke und Salben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es..." stammelte Hermine und war offensichtlich mit der Situation etwas überfordert. Natürlich hatte sie nicht vor, wie ihre Freunde, Aurorin zu werden, sondern den medizinischen Weg einzuschlagen. Doch zwischen der ersten Behandlung und dem Jetzt und Hier lagen gewöhnlich noch einige Jahre an Ausbildung.  
„Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey werden Sie ausbilden." unterbrach Dumbledore sie aprubt und die junge Gryffindor starrte den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an. Was sollte das hier? „Wie ich Sie kenne, Miss Granger, werden Sie ohnehin weniger Probleme mit den Abschlussprüfungen haben. Also wird sich Ihr Professor hier mit Ihnen in der Freizeit zusammen setzen und Heiltränke und -salben üben, während Sie sich von Madame Pomfrey in die Wundenbehandlung und allem Anderen unterweisen lassen."  
Wieder stand ihr der Mund offen und Hermine starrte ihr Gegenüber einen Moment sprachlos an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was man ihr hier sagte. Das klang, als ob sie ihre Ausbildung praktisch sofort beginnen durfte. Hier. An einem vertrauten Ort und mit, nun halbwegs vertrauten Personen.  
„W-wird das hier dann auch vor der Ärztekammer angenommen?" murmelte die junge Frau heiser und hoffte immer noch, dass ihr Schulleiter aufspringen würde, um ihr zu sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war. Denn was Anderes konnte es ja wohl schlecht sein, oder?  
„Das wird kein Problem sein. Sowohl Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape und Ich werden einige Schreiben verfassen, in denen wir ihre Leistungen empfehlen und uns das 'Okay' geben lassen." Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder hatte Dumbledore genug Zeit besessen, um all das hier zu planen? Hatte er etwa deshalb darauf bestanden, dass sie die Nacht in Snapes Gemächer verbrachte, um sie im Auge zu behalten?  
Hermine riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrem Tränkemeister und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie seinen onyxfarbenen Augen begegnete. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie angesehen hatte. „Sind Sie denn damit einverstanden, Professor...?" fragte die junge Gryffindor langsam und schluckte kaum merklich hart.  
„Sie sind besser als Madame Pomfrey. Mir bleibt also nichts Anderes übrig." knurrte Snape grimmig und es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore wohl so lange auf ihn eingeredet haben musste, bis er nachgegeben hatte und sich seinem unumgänglichen Schicksal ergab.

„Gut" summte der Alte erfreut und klatschte dabei sachte in seine alten Hände, nachdem er seine Tasse geleert und auf den Tisch zurück stellte. „Wenn das dann geklärt wäre, würde ich Sie bitten, Miss Granger, das hier anzunehmen." Der Schulleiter beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr, griff dabei in seinen Umhang und hielt ihr anschließend ein kleines Kästchen entgegen.  
Allein die Holzmaserung des Kästchens schien einzigartig zu sein. Als ob man es manipuliert hatte, so zu wachsen. Hermines Augen folgten den Linien, während ihre Finger die metallernen Kanten betastete, welche blumenförmige Verzierungen aufwiesen. Als sie den Deckel hob, bemerkte sie blutrotes Satin, das ihr dunkel entgegen schimmerte, während sich darauf eine weißgoldene Kette mit passendem Medaillon abhob.  
„D-das kann ich doch nicht annehmen, Professor!" raunte Hermine und sah von ihrem Geschenk auf. Ihre Wangen hatten wieder den üblichen Rotton angenommen und verwirrt öffnete sie ihren Mund erneut, schloss ihn aber kurz darauf wieder, unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Das ist weniger ein Geschenk, als ein notwendiges Übel, Miss Granger" knurrte der Tränkemeister plötzlich von der Seite her und sie zuckte dabei überrascht zusammen. Dass er sich jetzt zu Wort melden würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Sollte ich ausdrücklich nach Ihnen verlangen, wird das Medaillon darauf reagieren und Sie haben dem Folge zu leisten."  
Überrascht hob die junge Frau beide Augenbrauen und warf erneut einen Blick auf das Schmuckstück hinunter. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die hauchdünnen Gravuren auf der Oberfläche und die Tatsache, dass in der Mitte ein feiner Stein in einem intensiven ultramarinblauen Ton gesetzt worden war. Hermine wusste aus Büchern und ebenfalls durch eine im Urlaub gemachte Tour, dass der darin befindliche Stein ein Lapis Lazuli sein musste. Auf der anderen Seite bemerkte sie die Verzierung einer Schlange und einem Löwen, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.  
„Nun, Miss Granger...?" summte der Schulleiter und betrachtete seine Schülerin dabei aufmerksam. Offenbar schien er eine Antwort auf seine halbgestellte Frage haben zu wollen.  
„Darf ich mir das noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Professor?" fragte Hermine seufzend, aber ebenso aufrichtig, denn sie hatte nicht vor, eine solche Entscheidung mal eben zu fällen. Sowohl ihr zukünftiger Beruf, als auch ihr nächstes, folgendes Leben würde danach bestimmt werden, nicht wahr?  
Mit einem Nicken gab der alte Mann zu verstehen, dass er ihr die Zeit geben würde, die sie brauchte. Dennoch schien er darauf zu bestehen, dass sie bereits das Medaillon umlegen sollte, falls es die Zeit selbst nicht erlauben würde, auf irgendeine Entscheidung zu warten.  
Als Hermine die Kette aus dem Kästchen hob, spürte sie das leichte Gewicht, dass von dem Anhänger auszugehen schien. Ihre Finger waren leicht nervös, denn es kam ihr vor, selbst ohne ein Wort der Zustimmung beging sie gerade einen ungesehenen Schritt in eine Richtung, die ihr noch nicht so ganz gefallen wollte. Immer wieder rutschte ihr die kleine Öse der Kette aus den Fingern und letztlich seufzte sie ergebend, nur um hilfesuchend umher zu sehen.  
Dumbledore hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss scheinbar seinen kleinen Erfolg, den er heute erzielt hatte, wenn Hermine sich auch noch nicht ganz klar war, wohin die Fahrt gehen sollte. Snape dagegen hatte sie aufmerksam, aber abwertend beobachtet, erhob sich nun von seinem Platz und stellte sich hinter sie.  
„Geben Sie schon her~" zischte er genervt, nahm ihr die Enden der Kette aus den Händen und wies sie mit einem Brummen darauf hin, ihr Haar aus dem Nacken zu nehmen. Die folgenden Sekunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe, so schien es der jungen Gryffindor.  
Während die Kette etwas hin und her zuckte, spürte sie, wie nah das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters ihrem Genick gekommen war. Sie konnte deutlich seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, den Schauer, der darauf durch ihren Körper jagte und letztlich, wie die beiden Enden zu einem Ganzen zusammen geführt worden waren.  
„Danke schön" murmelte die Hexe und ließ ihr Haar wieder los. Sofort umrahmte es wieder ihr Gesicht wie ein Gemälde von einem verzierten Rahmen verziert worden wäre.  
Snape murrte erneut leise, ehe er zurück trat und sich zur Haustür wandte. „Wenn Sie nun bitte gehen würden, Miss Granger? Ihre kleinen Freunde suchen Sie sicherlich bereits schon..." knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und legte seine elegante Hand auf den Türgriff, darauf wartend, dass sich die Schülerin bewegte.  
„Ja, natürlich" Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz, bemerkte dabei ihre Tasche, die neben der Couch lag und hob sie in ihre Arme, nur um sich noch einmal zum Schulleiter zu drehen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir~" summte sie, ging an dem Tränkemeister vorbei und bemerkte dabei, wie seine schwarzen Augen ihr folgten. Als ob er darauf achtete, dass sie komplett aus seinen Gemächern verschwand und nichts zurück ließ.

~~~xxx~~~

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht, 'Mine?" wollte Ron beim Mittagessen wissen und funkelte seine Freundin dabei grimmig an. Seit dem Hermine am Morgen ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei gerauscht war und auch seiner Schwester nichts verraten hatte, war die junge Hexe auch nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer gekommen. Nun aber saßen die Schüler in der Großen Halle und sie konnte sich ja nicht für immer in ihr Zimmer sperren, nicht wahr?  
„Ich bin auf dem Astronomieturm eingeschlafen" summte sie und schob sich etwas von der Gemüselasagne in den Mund, um vielleicht vorerst einmal den Mund zu halten. Dabei spürte sie die misstrauischen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und verdrehte leicht die Augen.  
„Komisch, wir haben dich dort oben heute Morgen gar nicht gefunden. Stimmts Harry?" knurrte der Weasley und vergass dabei vollkommen sein Essen. Von der Seite kam nur ein zustimmendes Gesumme, denn der Potterjunge schien mehr mit der Schwester des Anklägers beschäftigt zu sein, als sich groß Gedanken um Hermines Verschwinden zu machen. „Oder hast du etwa einen Freund? Warst du bei ihm? Wir sind deine Freunde, Hermine, also sag es schon!"

Genervt schnaubte Hermine aus und schluckte den Inhalt ihres Mundes herunter, ehe sie Ron giftig ansah. „Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich zu interessieren hat, wo und wann ich wo war, Ronald. Und nur weil wir vor einem Jahr mal miteinander gegangen sind, heißt es nicht, dass du über den kompletten Werdegang meines folgenden Lebens bescheid wissen musst!" zischte die Braunhaarige und für einen Moment schien es, als ob sie ihren Sieg errungen hatte. Doch falsch gedacht.  
„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geblieben und jetzt so etwas? Oder bist du dich bei Myrthe ausheulen gewesen, nur weil ich nicht mehr für dich zu haben bin?" spottete der Rotschopf und kasierte dafür einen unsanften Hieb in die Seite. Ginny hatte ihr Gespräch mit Harry unterbrochen, um dem Streit mit ihrem Bruder zu lauschen und ihn für seine Worte zu bestrafen.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Eifersüchtig auf dich bin, oder?" lachte Hermine auf und doch klang es nicht wirklich belustigt. Viel mehr schien es, als ob die junge Hexe nun dabei war, sich über den Rotschopf lustig zu machen.

„Ronald, du solltest nicht vergessen, dass Ich die jenige war, die mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Außerdem hatten wir das Thema doch schon vor einer Weile – Wenn ich auf jemanden eifersüchtig wäre, dessen Hirn so groß ist wie eine deiner Sommersprossen und dabei nur 'RonRon' von sich gibt, dann müsste ich bereits einige tausend Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen haben." zischte sie, schob ihren Teller von sich und stand auf. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt...?" Mit diesen Worten und ihrer Tasche im Arm rauschte sie aus der Großen Halle, bemerkte aber nicht, wie ihr diverse schwarze Augenpaare folgten.

_

* * *

Holla ^^" Da hatte sich ja jemand in den Haaren Oo_  
_Wird Hermine wohl ja sagen? Sicherlich, nicht wahr? Aber wie geht es dann weiter? Wie wird Madame Pomfrey wohl reagieren, wenn Hermine bei ihr auf der Matte steht, um sich von ihr das Medizin-Handwerk beibringen zu lassen?_  
_Dazu mehr im nächsten Kapitel ^^_

_Noch eine kleine Erklärung zu dem Steinchen findet ihr bei Wikipedia unter Gesteine  
_


	5. Kapitel 04

**Der Anfang von etwas Großem**

_Sooo xD_  
_Hallo meine Lieben und danke an jene, die die Story neu zu ihren Favs gefügt haben :)__  
_

_Aber genug gelaber~_  
_Viel Spaß beim lesen ^^_

* * *

Der nächste Tag begann für Hermine so stürmisch, wie der Vorletzte geendet hatte. Die Luft war so aufgeladen von der Hitze, dass sich bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden ein starkes Gewitter zusammen gezogen und mit dichtem Regen als Begleiter einen Weg auf die magischen Ländereien von Hogwarts gefunden hatte.  
Hermine war nach dem Streit am Tag zuvor direkt zurück in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet, hatte die Tür verriegelt und sich anschließend in ein Buch gelesen, bis sie vor lauter Ärger so erschöpft war, dass die junge Hexe auf dem Band eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete sich die junge Gryffindor aus ihrer Position auf und warf einen Blick in das Dunkel ihres Zimmerchens. Wie spät es wohl sein mochte? Sie würde ja sicherlich nicht die ganze Nacht hier gesessen haben, nicht wahr?  
Ihr Nacken schmerzte unangenehm und Hermine erhob sich vorsichtig von ihrem Stuhl. Mit ihren besohlten Füßen durchwanderte sie zielsicher den Raum und betrat durch eine Seitentür ihr eigenes kleines Badezimmer. Da sie eine besondere Stellung unter den Schülern genoss, hatte sie das Privileg ein eigenes Bad zu besitzen und musste sich somit morgens nicht mit den anderen Mädchen darum schlagen, wer zu erst die Dusche benutzen durfte. Nicht, dass es da nur eine gab, aber keine der Hexen hatte vor, im vordersten Abschnitt zu duschen, wo ohnehin jeder eintrat.  
Etwas unsicher tastete die junge Frau nach einem Schalter neben der Tür und betätigte die damit magisch verbundenen Fackeln an den Wänden, die den Raum kurz darauf in ein warmes Gelb tauchten. Erst jetzt wurde sich Hermine gewahr, dass ihre Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und sie durch das Buch einen unschönen Abdruck im Gesicht hatte. „Das nächste Mal sollte ich das Bett bevorzugen..." seufzte sie und betrachtete noch einen Moment lang ihr Spiegelbild – für gewöhnlich redete dieses mit den Leuten, die hinein sahen, doch Hermine hatte dem Ihren beigebracht zu so einer Stunde lieber den Mund zu halten.  
Mit wenigen Handgriffen entledigte sich die junge Frau ihrer Kleider und wollte das Selbe gerade mit der Kette tun, nur um sie etwas weiter anzuheben und einen neuerlichen Blick darauf zu werfen. Das Feuer der Fackeln spiegelte sich in dem glänzenden Weißgold und dem Lapis Lazuli, der durch das Gelb einen grünlichen Schimmer bekam.  
Eigentlich wusste Hermine, wie sie sich zu entscheiden hatte und doch zögerte sie, die Worte endgültig auszusprechen. Die Dinge, die als Bedingung zu ihrer Ausbildung angeschlossen waren, beunruhigte die zukünftige Medihexe doch mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Was wäre, wenn sie nicht gut genug dafür war und der Professor erneut in einem solchen Zustand zurück kam? Oder schlimmer? Wenn er ihr unter den Fingern weg stürbe und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, außer zu zusehen?  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte die Hexe nun auch die Kette ab und legte sie dort hin, wo sie nicht einfach verschwinden konnte – direkt vor dem Spiegel, zwischen zwei silbernen Ringen, die sie einst von Ginny und Luna zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Eigentlich war sie nie ein großer Freund von Schmuck gewesen, doch hier musste sich Hermine eingestehen hatte sie bisher recht oft den Drang verspürt, sie zu tragen. Letztlich hatte sie sich jedoch immer dagegen entschieden, nur um sie nicht zu verlieren.

Als das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper lief und das Rauschen an ihre Ohren drang, genoss die junge Gryffindor die Tatsache, dass sie zu dieser Stunde hier niemand stören würde. Noch vor drei Jahren hätte Hermine nicht einfach ins Badezimmer gehen können um zu duschen. Vor allem nicht mitten in der Nacht. Doch das hier war Anders. Es war viel Privater und darüber war die Hexe doch ziemlich froh.  
Sie fühlte, wie ihre Haut an den Stellen, wo das Wasser als erstes direkt drauf trat, rot und empfindlich wurde. Ein Blick auf ihre Brust und ihr Gefühl bestätigte dies, weshalb sie sich nun mit dem Rücken zum Wasserstrahl wandte und dabei ihre Augen auf die Kette richtete, die durch den Duschschutz nur verschwommen erkennbar war. Irrte sie sich, oder war das Metall heller als gewöhnlich?

Verwirrt, aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis, schob Hermine den Schutz beiseite, stellte das Wasser mit einer leichten Handbewegung aus und trat hinaus in das deutlich kühlere Badezimmer. Das Patschen ihrer Füße auf dem Boden war deutlich zu hören und doch nahm die junge Frau das gar nicht erst wahr – das Weißgold des Medaillons schien zu glühen und der Stein darin hatte einen azurblauen Ton angenommen, während ein leises Brummen davon ausging.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es hätte lieber lassen sollen, doch intuitiv griff sie mit ihren feinen Fingern danach, nur um erschrocken aufzukeuchen und sie zurück zu ziehen. Das Metall war nicht heiß oder auch nur annähernd warm. Im Gegenteil – viel mehr fühlte es sich wie Eis auf der Haut an, das nicht daran dachte auch nur ansatzweise zu schmelzen.  
Erneut, dieses Mal vorsichtiger, streckte Hermine ihre Finger nach dem Medaillon aus und schluckte schwer, als sie die Kälte auf ihrer erhitzten Haut neuerlich spüren konnte. Doch dieses Mal war etwas Anders. Da sich die Finger um das Metall geschlossen hatten, konnte die junge Hexe fühlen, wie das Brummen ein tiefes Pochen begleitete, das von irgendwo tief drinnen aus dem Medaillon kommen musste. Anders konnte sie sich das nicht erklären.  
Sie wollte es gerade an ihr Ohr führen, als sie ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen schloss und erneut zusammen fuhr. Entsetzt riss sie sie wieder auf und starrte einen Augenblick auf das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, nur um dann wieder die Augen zu schließen und sich dem hinzugeben, dass dort auf sie zu kommen mochte.

Hermine stand in einem dunklen Raum, der nur durch karges Licht vom Fenster aus erleuchtet wurde. Das Ticken einer Uhr war so deutlich, als ob sie wirklich dort stünde und doch hatte sie anfangs überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo das 'hier' überhaupt sein mochte.  
Aufmerksam ließ sie ihre Augen durch das Zimmer gleiten und bemerkte die Regale voller Bücher, die von ihrem Gewicht zu zerbrechen drohten, dann der Kamin, der direkt daneben stand und dessen Holzscheite bereits vor einer Weile aufgehört haben mussten zu glühen. Dann war da dieses Sofa, vor dem ein tiefer Tisch stand, daneben zwei bequemaussehende Sessel und da wusste sie es. Hermine stand mitten im Wohnzimmer des doch so verhassten Tränkemeisters. Doch wo war er?  
Ein schweres, ersticktes Husten war hinter ihr zu hören. Vorsichtig drehte sich die junge Hexe herum und erkannte in der Dunkelheit das, was sie am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ein Bündel aus zerrissenen Stoffen und hier und da ein Körpergliedmaß, das sich bewegte, verriet Hermine, dass das hier wohl Snape sein musste. Sie wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu treten, stieß jedoch unsanft gegen etwas, dass ihr Auge in diesem Zustand nicht sehen konnte.  
Praktisch aus Reflex riss die Gryffindor die Augen wieder auf und fand sich in ihrem Badezimmer wieder. Als sie auf Snape zu gehen wollte, war sie direkt gegen das Waschbecken gelaufen und konnte nun ein unterdrücktes Lachen des Spiegels vernehmen, dem sie einen kurzen, aber bösen Blick zu warf.  
War das alles eben Wirklich passiert? War Snape wirklich verletzt? Brauchte er ihre Hilfe?  
Neuerlich schloss sie ihre Augen und wieder stand sie im Wohnzimmer des Professoren. Und noch immer lag dieser am Boden, rang mit der Luft und gab immer wieder ein leises, ersticktes Husten von sich. Offenbar schluckte er Blut in Öffnungen, die nicht für irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten bestimmt waren.

„Granger..." konnte Hermine plötzlich vernehmen und weitete die Augen. Offenbar verlangte er nach ihr. War das etwa der Grund, weshalb das Medaillon so reagierte? Tatsächlich hatte sie sich schon gewundert, wie sie erfahren würde, wenn der Tränkemeister nach ihrer Hilfe verlangte. Eine normale Münze auf der Ort und Zeit stand wäre wohl ziemlich unbrauchbar gewesen. Zumindestens jetzt, wo der Professor so verletzt zu sein schien.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wann sie dazu gekommen war, sich wieder anzuziehen und wann sie Treppen hinunter gelaufen war. Tatsache war aber, dass sie sich scheinbar einen Wimpernschlag später vor der Bürotür ihres Professoren wieder fand. Doch, wie konnte es auch anders sein, sie war verschlossen.  
Zischend stieß die Hexe den Atem zwischen ihren Zähnen aus und funkelte böse das dunkle Holz an, als ob es Schuld daran war, dass sie ihrer Pflicht nicht nachkommen konnte. „Alohomora!" knurrte sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen und deutete dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch, worauf sich die Tür öffnen ließ und sie eintrat.  
Fast augenblicklich erhellten Fackeln an den Wänden das Büro ihres Professors und tauchten den Raum in einen dunklen Grünton, der durch die vielen, ekelhaften Reagenzgläser und deren Inhalte hervor gerufen wurde. Ihre braunen Augen nahmen schnell wahr, dass auf dem Boden eine unangenehme Blutspur zu sehen war, die unter eine etwas entfernte, versteckte Tür führte. Sie wusste, dass dort hinter die Gemächer Snapes lagen.  
Mit eiligen Schritten trat sie auf die schwere Holztür zu und warf ihr nasses Haar zurück, um erneut einen Versuch mit dem Alohomora-Fluch zu starten. Doch dieses Mal machte es nicht Klick und aus irgend einem Grund wusste die Schülerin, dass auch ein anderer Zauber nichts bewirken würde.  
Nachdenklich starrte Hermine mit ihren Braunen Augen auf die Klinke und versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was der Professor wohl für Passwörter gebrauchen würde. Aber sie fand einfach keine brauchbare Lösung. Außer... Schnell steckte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Morgenmantel, den sie sich nach ihrem Nachthemd schnell übergeworfen hatte, nur um anschließend den Anhänger hervor zu ziehen und es gegen die Tür zu pressen. Sekundenlang geschah nichts und beinahe hätte die junge Frau aufgegeben, als plötzlich das Schloss klickte und die Tür beiseite schwang, nur um einen Blick auf einen zusammen gekauerten Snape dar zu legen.  
„Professor!" keuchte die zukünftige Medihexe und hockte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Mittlerweile hatte er es bis zum Sofa geschafft und lehnte dagegen, schien allerdings in keinem Maße gesünder zu sein.

„Professor Snape, hören Sie mich?" Hermines Stimme brach im ersten Moment, kam jedoch umso kräftiger wieder, als sie den erschlafften Mann zu rütteln begann. Doch das war wohl ein Fehler gewesen, denn dadurch kippte sein Kopf in den Nacken und ein erschrockener Schrei entwich der Kehle der Jüngeren, als das Licht aus dem Büro durch die Tür auf ihn fiel.  
Snapes Gesicht war von Wunden übersäht und das Blut rann nur so an seinem Hals hinunter, um vom schwarzen Stoff gefangen zu werden und ihn zu durchtränken. Bei genauerer Betrachtung war selbst seine Robe mehr als nur noch dürftig an seinem Körper befestigt und tatsächlich war es der jungen Hexe ein Rätsel, wie es der Tränkemeister so bis ins Schloss geschafft hatte.  
„Schlafen Sie ja nicht ein, Professor" knurrte Hermine und drückte dabei unsanft in eine Wunde, schrie jedoch sofort erschrocken auf, als sich die Hand des Mannes blitzschnell um ihr Handgelenk legte und sie dort weg riss. „Holen Sie Madame Pomfrey, Miss Granger..." zischte er heiser und sah dabei mit bösem Blick an ihr vorbei. Jedenfalls machte das den Eindruck.  
„I-ist gut..." murmelte Hermine und drehte dabei ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff, stand auf und lief, so schnell es ihre Beine erlaubten, in Richtung Krankenstation davon.

~~~xxx~~~

„Zum Glück haben Sie ihn gefunden, Miss Granger" seufzte die Krankenschwester und zog dabei Gummihandschuhe aus, die von Blut getränkt waren. Der erschöpfte Blick von Madame Pomfrey sagte der Schülerin, dass dem Professor wohl vorerst geholfen sein musste, denn sonst würde die Frau sicherlich keine Ruhepause einlegen.  
„Nun..." wollte Hermine ansetzen und wurde jedoch durch das aprubte Knarzen der Stationsflügel unterbrochen. Dumbledore betrat gerade mit der Professorin McGonagall die Station und schien mindestens genauso erschöpft zu sein wie die Krankenschwester selbst. Allerdings ließ er sich davon nichts weiter anmerken, als er die Blicke der Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme vom Patienten selbst, auf sich spüren konnte.  
„Wie geht es ihm?" wollte der Schulleiter besorgt wissen und nickte dabei zu einem vorgezogenen Vorhang, als er nahe genug war, um zu flüstern. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Wenn Miss Granger ihn nicht gefunden hätte, dann vermute ich, wäre er wohl verblutet..." seufzte Madame Pomfrey und reinigte gerade mit einigen Zaubern die Geräte, die sie für das verarzten der Wunden benötigt hatte. Dass ihre wachsamen Augen dabei allerdings auf die junge Gryffindor gerichtet waren, war nur zu verständlich. Sicherlich wunderte sie sich darüber, dass gerade eine Schülerin den Weg zum Tränkemeister gefunden hatte und dass gerade dieser einen schlechten Ruf genoss, ließ durchaus auf merkwürdige Schlüsse kommen.  
„Miss Granger" begann der Schulleiter erneut und drehte sich dabei zu dieser, um ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. „Ist so etwas wie die persönliche Krankenwache für Severus." Bei diesem Begriff spürte Hermine, wie sie erneut rot zu werden drohte, ignorierte es jedoch beflissen, nur um sich leise zu räuspern und somit Madame Pomfreys anfängliche Verwunderungsrede zu unterbrechen.  
„Professor Snape wird doch wieder werden, oder?" wollte sie kleinlaut wissen und sah dabei direkt in das Gesicht der Krankenschwester, die daraufhin eine Augenbraue hob. „Natürlich wird er das. Sie dürften ihn doch mittlerweile lang genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass man solche Leute nur mit einem Pflock ins Herz töten kann. Professor Snape ist hart im nehmen..." erklärte sie und setzte dabei ein Lächeln auf, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas war.  
„Madame Pomfrey?" fragte sie deshalb vorsichtig und nun seufzte die Ältere hörbar, ließ die Schultern hängen und sah einen Augenblick auf ihren Zauberstab hinab. „Er kann nichts mehr sehen, habe ich Recht?" Es war nur eine Vermutung, doch so, wie er sie angesehen hatte, konnte das nur der Fall sein.  
„Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht und knapp über seinen Augen müssen dafür verantwortlich sein." begann die Krankenschwester und sah wieder auf, ihre blauen Augen von Traurigkeit gekennzeichnet. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten wird, aber es kann durchaus sein, dass es für Immer so bleibt."  
Hermine fühlte ein unsanftes Drücken an ihrer Schulter, auf der mittlerweile die Hand des Schulleiters geruht hatte. Offenbar nahm es diesen doch deutlich mit. Und was würde der Tränkemeister dazu nur sagen? Schließlich würde er doch nie wieder Tränke brauen können.  
„Gibt es denn gar keine Lösungen, Madame Pomfrey?" wollte die Schülerin nun wissen und klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, ihren alten, meckernden Tränkeprofessor zurück zu bekommen. „Nun... Es gibt einen Trank, der jedoch meine Fähigkeiten bei weitem übersteigt. Hinzu kommt, dass nur wenige ihn wirklich beherrschen. Und einer von ihnen ist im Augenblick blind." seufzte die Krankenschwester und kratzte sich dabei unangenehm berührt im Genick.  
„Also gibt es noch Hoffnung?" kam es dieses Mal von Professor McGonagall, die mittlerweile ein Stofftaschentuch zwischen den Fingern geknetet und zerrupft hatte. Offenbar war Hermine nicht die Einzige, die die Hoffnung auf Genesung nicht aufgeben wollte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher," begann nun die Braunhaarige und straffte dabei ihre Schultern, sah energisch zur Krankenschwester. „Dass Professor Snape mich trotz seines Handicaps unterrichten wird." Überrascht hob Madame Pomfrey eine Augenbraue. Hatte Professor Dumbledore sie etwa noch nicht unterrichtet? Was für eine Vorraussetzung für eine perfekte Ausbildung...

~~~xxx~~~

Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Hermine musste schon eine ganze Weile an seinem Bett sitzen, denn Dumbledore war mit Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall in ein Nebenzimmer, dem Büro von der Krankenschwester, verschwunden und der Schulleiter schien sie über alles notwendige zu unterrichten.  
Ihre braunen Augen waren auf das blasse, verbundene Gesicht des Mannes gerichtet, der es so oft im Unterricht und auch sonst irgendwo vorgezogen hatte, sie zu ignorieren und heute Nacht, als er spürte, dass es notwendig war, hatte er sie gerufen. Dass er nun aber nicht mehr sehen konnte, musste für den leidenschaftlichen Tränkebrauer so etwas wie ein Zusammenbruch der ganzen kleinen Welt bedeuten. Schließlich konnte er ja wohl kaum noch erkennen, was der Trank vor ihm tat, genauso wenig würde er das Gebräu kosten, noch würde der Geruch ausreichen.  
Ein Rascheln verriet der jungen Frau, dass einer der drei Erwachsenen dazu getreten sein mochte und erst die warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter verriet ihr, dass es der Schulleiter sein musste. Lange geschah nichts weiter, außer dass die Beiden auf den Patienten nieder sahen und ein Gefühl von Trauer und Mitleid empfanden, ehe Dumbledore seine Stimme hob.  
„Madame Pomfrey ist damit einverstanden, Sie zu unterrichten, Miss Granger. Mit Professor Snape müssen wir reden, sobald sich sein gsundheitlicher Zustand verbessert hat. Hoffen wir, dass er sich nicht zu sehr in dieser Sache verliert." seufzte der Alte und drückte noch einmal kurz die Schulter seiner Schülerin, ehe er den abgetrennten Bereich verließ.

„Sie sollten schlafen gehen." Aufgrund dieser weichen, warmen Stimme war Hermine unangenehm zusammen gezuckt und drehte ihren Kopf zur Besitzerin. Professor McGonagall lächelte sie Großmütterlich an und dabei wusste die Gryffindor, dass sie wohl Recht hatte. Hier zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen würde dem Professoren genauso wenig helfen, dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Schon gut. Ich bin nicht müde und ich glaube, wenn er aufwacht wird er nicht allzu begeistert sein, als erstes Madame Pomfrey zu hören" erklärte die Schülerin und versuchte sich an einem trockenen Lächeln, das sie oft schon beim Tränkemeister beobachtet hatte, doch so wirklich gelingen wollte es ihr noch nicht. Dennoch nickte ihre Hauslehrerin und verschwand ebenfalls.  
„Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, Miss Granger!" hörte die junge Frau die müde Stimme der Krankenschwester und kurz darauf ein Klicken, wie vom Schließen einer Tür und da wusste sie, dass sie nun alleine mit dem ach so verhassten Professor war...  
„Das wird schon wieder. Sie werden sehen..."

* * *

_Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er bemerkt, dass er nichts mehr sieht? Was wird noch so feines passieren? Mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel ^^_

_Soooo x"D Also hier ist das Kapitel~ ^^"_  
_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich über Reviews riesig freuen : D_


	6. Kapitel 05

**Zärtlichkeiten zum Frühstück**

_Na dann kommen wir mal zum nächsten Kapitel ^^_  
_Was mich mal interessieren würde, wäre ja, was ihr so von der Story erwartet ^^ Also es ist ja schon einiges geschehen (naja, gut xD In 5 Kapiteln ist das eigentlich n 'Halbwegs') und ich hatte mir überlegt, vielleicht habt ihr ja irgendwelche interessanten Vorstellungen, was so während der Blindheitsphase von Snape passiert ;) Oder wie würden wohl Harry und Ron reagieren, wenn sie von der Sache mit Hermine und Snape wüssten? ^^_

_So, genug geschwafelt XD_  
_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel ^^_

* * *

Die Sonne schien bereits warm in das Zimmer und schob sich leise durch eine Lücke im Vorhang, um sanft über die Wange der jungen Hexe zu streicheln.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wann sie eingeschlafen war und auch nicht, wieso sie mitten mit dem Kopf auf dem Krankenbett des Professoren gelegen hatte, doch das war auch gar nicht so wichtig.  
Als Hermine aus ihrem viel zu schönen Traum erwachte, zuckte sie leicht erschrocken zusammen, behielt aber ihre braunen Augen jedoch geschlossen. Nicht, dass sie sie nicht gewöhnlich sofort aufgerissen hätte, doch irgend etwas tief in ihr sagte ihr, sie solle abwarten.  
Sie spürte, wie tastende Fingerspitzen über ihre Kopfhaut glitten, die seidenen Locken zwischen die Spitzen nahmen und erfühlten. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass der Professor so schnell erwachen würde. Und schon gar nicht, dass er so sanft sein würde, kurz nachdem er bemerkt haben musste, nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Die Finger glitten tiefer, striffen ihr Ohr und verursachten dabei eine zarte Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper zog. Noch nie hatte Hermine so eine Vorsicht gespürt, wenn jemand sie berührt hatte. Nicht einmal Ron hatte es für nötig gehalten, sanft und liebevoll zu sein. Doch das hier war einfach Atemberaubend.  
Mit einer zärtlichen Hartnäckigkeit führten die Suchenden ihren Weg fort und schienen fast liebkosend über ihre Schläfe hin zur Augenbraue zu gleiten, nur um dann vorsichtig über eines der Augenlider zu streichen. Offenbar schien Snape nicht zu wissen, wer neben ihm am Bett saß – oder seines Erachtens schlief – denn sonst hätte er wohl eher unsanft losgezischt. Jedenfalls vermutete Hermine das, während sie versuchte den weiteren Weg der Finger vorraus zu ahnen.  
Sie selbst spürte nicht, wie kribbelig ihr Körper durch diese Berührungen wurde. Nur, als der Tränkemeister vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wangen und ihre Nase glitt, bemerkte die junge Gryffindor ihre Nervosität durch das gedämpfte, zittrige Einatmen. Und auch, als sie ihn auf ihren Lippen fühlte, wie er sie entlang strich und jeden noch so kleinen Milimeter dabei in sich aufsog. Ihr schien, als wolle Snape mit seinen Fingern ein Bild nachziehen, um es in seinem Kopf wieder zu erstellen und in etwa zu erahnen, wer ihm dort Gesellschaft leistete.  
Gerade hatte Hermine das Verlangen sich über die Lippen zu lecken und an der eben berührten zu knabbern, als sie sich eines Besseren besann. Schließlich hatte sie keine große Lust sich vom Professor anzischen zu lassen, nur weil sie seine Berührungen genossen hatte... Konnte man das so nennen? Genossen? Ein neuerliches Schaudern durchlief den jungen Körper der Gryffindor und sie nutzte das leise Stöhnen, um ein Erwachen vorzutäuschen.  
Sofort zuckte die Hand des Tränkemeisters zurück und legte sich unscheinbar zurück auf den Bauch, auf dem sie eigentlich die ganze Nacht ebenfalls gelegen hatte. Hermine nutzte den Moment und gähnte herzhaft, drückte ihren Rücken durch und rieb sich die Augen. „Professor, sind Sie wach...?" murmelte sie schläfrig und war selbst erstaunt, wie gut sie das konnte. Ob es daran lag, dass sie bei Ron die halbe Nacht nie schlafen konnte und im endeffekt vorgab, es getan zu haben? Hauptsache es hatte sich endlich ausgezahlt.  
Ein Brummen vom Älteren sagte ihr, dass er wohl noch nicht bereit war, etwas zu sagen. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn ja bereits zuvor erlebt, während er seinen Kaffee getrunken und geschwiegen hatte. Sie ging davon aus, dass er zu der Sorte Mensch gehörte, die ohne Kaffee nicht einmal einen Schritt aus ihrer Wohnung machen würden. Doch ins einem derzeitigen Zustand war es wohl ziemlich unmöglich dieses heiße, braune Getränk zu sich zu nehmen.  
„Haben Sie Schmerzen? Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?" wollte die junge Hexe und angehende Medihexe wissen, während sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und sich stattdessen auf dem Bettrand niederließ, wo noch wenige Minuten zuvor ihr Kopf gelegen hatte. Dass der Patient darauf mit einem leichten Verziehen der Mundwinkel reagierte, interessierte sie kaum, denn schließlich wollte sie ja irgendwann einmal eine hervorragende Krankenschwester werden.  
„Nein" knurrte Snape heiser und tatsächlich war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, dass er damit die Frage meinte, die sie zuletzt gestellt hatte. Seine eher stockende Atmung verriet ihr nämlich sehr genau, dass er Schmerzen hatte und sie ahnte, dass das auch eine Weile noch so sein würde.

Die haselnussbraunen Augen musterten zu erst den Schwarzhaarigen, ehe sie sich auf mehrere Flaschen auf dem Nachttisch richteten. Vermutlich hatte die Krankenschwester gewusst, dass Snape sich sträuben würde, sich von ihr behandeln zu lassen und hatte gut beschriftete Phiolen bereit gestellt, dazu ein kleiner Zettel, was er wann zu nehmen hatte.  
„Sie werden jetzt ein paar Tränke zu sich nehmen, Sir. Andernfalls wird es wohl passieren, dass Sie vorerst nicht mehr gut schlafen können, befürchte ich." seufzte Hermine und griff zu einer kleineren Phiole, die der Professor zu Erst zu nehmen hatte. Mit unruhigen Fingern entkorkte sie das kleine Fläschchen und bemerkte, dass ihr Lehrer wenige Anstalten machte, danach zu greifen. Da er jedoch genau wusste, dass er sie ständig verfehlen würde, hielt er inne und wartete, dass seine Schülerin das Nötige tat.  
Die junge Hexe legte achtsam das Fläschchen in die zittrige und geschwächte Hand ihres Tränkemeisters, der sie noch zuvor damit berührt hatte und sah, dass er seine Finger vorsichtig darum schloss. Erst jetzt bemerkte die Gryffindor, dass die Flüssigkeit darin einen tiefen Rotton hatte und entfernter an Blut oder Wein erinnerte.

Das mochte wohl an der Wirkung selbst liegen, überlegte Hermine und runzelte dabei die Stirn, ihren Blick auf die Lippen geheftet, die den Inhalt der Phiole in die dunkle, feuchte Höhle des Mundes ließen und anschließend von einer dunkelrosanen Zunge befeuchtet wurden.  
Snape schien zu wissen, dass sie ihn anstarrte, denn als er ihr das kleine Fläschchen entgegen hielt, verzog er leicht seine Mundwinkel und brummte ein „Nehmen Sie schon und starren Sie nicht in der Gegend umher". Erschrocken nahm sie schnell das Gefäß an, packte es zu den Anderen, die noch voll waren und entkorkte auch diese, bis schlussendlich alle leer waren.

Eine halbe Stunde verging so also in Schweigen und einen Moment lang war sich Hermine sicher, dass Snape eingeschlafen sein musste, als er dann doch ein unwirrsches Knurren von sich gab und anschließend versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Professor Snape, ich glaube, Sie sollten noch liegen bleiben." murmelte die junge Frau und legte ihm dabei sachte eine Hand gegen die Brust. Das, was danach geschah, brannte sich in das Gedächnis der Gryffindor so hart ein, dass sie sich sicher war, es ein Leben lang in Erinnerung zu behalten.  
Kaum hatte sie ihre Hand auf die warme, nackte Haut ihres Professoren gelegt, war es, als ob sie in ihn hinein gesaugt werden würde. Selbst mit weit geöffneten Augen konnte sie nicht mehr als den Anderen erkennen und fühlte dabei den Schlag seines Herzens, so kräftig und lebendig, dass es sie schier aus der Bahn geworfen hatte...

„Professor Snape, Sie sind ja schon wach~"  
Es war die Stimme der Krankenschwester, die Hermine aus ihrem Zustand völligen Vergessens heraus gerissen hatte. Noch immer saß sie auf dem Bettrand und hatte die Hand auf der nackten Haut ihres Lehrmeisters, dem es aber nicht anders als sie ergangen sein musste, denn er lag wieder auf dem Rücken und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu rühren. Was war das eben nur gewesen? War das etwa eine Art von Zauber gewesen, verursacht durch den Willen selbst? Oder vielleicht war es ja ein Zauber, den die Todesser auf ihn gelegt hatten? Die junge Hexe wusste es nicht zu sagen, doch ahnte sie, dass sie sich in ihm verloren hätte, wären seine Augen nicht verbunden gewesen.  
Sich leise räuspernd erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Platz und nahm dabei ihre Hand von Snapes Haut, nur um sie zu einer leichten Faust zu ballen und sich an die Krankenschwester zu wenden. „Er hat seine Tränke problemlos genommen, Madame Pomfrey" erklärte sie ihr und deutete auf die leere Ansammlung von Fläschchen und Flaschen.  
„Also hatte Professor Dumbledore wohl doch Recht. Es erstaunt mich, dass Sie so leichtes Spiel mit diesem Mann haben, Miss Granger" gluckste die Medihexe, schwang dabei ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Flaschen sich selbst reinigen, nur um sie in ihr Nebenzimmer fliegen zu lassen und in die Schränke zu sortieren – Hermine immer dicht hinter ihr.  
„Tatsächlich habe ich keine Ahnung, warum das so ist..." gestand sie kleinlaut und lehnte sich sachte gegen einen Pult, der mitten im Raum stand und auf dem dutzende Akten verteilt lagen. Offenbar hatte auch die Medihexe ihre Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbracht, denn ein frisch gebrühter Kaffee stand auf einem kleinen, wackeligen Tisch, der gut zu dem Stuhl des sprechenden Hutes gepasst hätte. Vielleicht gehörte er ja sogar dazu.  
Ein leises Lachen war plötzlich von Madame Pomfrey zu hören, als diese sich zur Schülerin umdrehte und angrinste. „Vielleicht hat er ja einen besonderen Narren an Ihnen gefressen, Miss Granger. Sie sind Intelligent, Sprachgewandt und haben mit Potter zusammen einen gewissen Hang für den Regelbruch – alles Eigenschaften, die ein Slytherin zu schätzen weiß." lächelte die Medihexe und ging zum zuvor erwähnten Tisch, nur um ihre Kaffeetasse an sich zu reißen und einen tiefen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.  
Sie wusste gerade nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen, oder beleidigt sein sollte – Hermine war noch zu sehr verwirrt, um eindeutiges darüber sagen zu können. Schließlich würde jeder ihrer Freunde sagen, dass es eine Beleidigung wäre, wenn man mit einem Slytherin verglichen worden wäre und auch, dass die Sache mit Snape zu tun hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron besaß sie die Weitsicht, um zu wissen, dass der Professor ebenso ein Mensch war und auch durchaus seine Gründe hatte. Vor allem in Bezug auf Harry war sich die junge Gryffindor da ziemlich sicher.  
„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger" begann die Krankenschwester dann von neuem und sah über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg zu ihrer Auszubildenden. „Wann haben Sie denn vor, mit dem Studium zu beginnen? Ich persönlich würde Ihnen ja vorschlagen, noch so früh wie möglich damit zu beginnen – ich selbst bin nicht mehr die Jüngste und vor allem in Zeiten wie diese sollte man die Zeit wohl so gut wie möglich nutzen, nicht wahr?"  
Hermine gab ein stummes Nicken von sich und spürte, wie ihre Hände zu kribbeln begannen. Das taten sie oft, wenn die junge Frau ihr neues Wissen praktisch vor Augen hatte und es doch noch nicht berühren durfte. Vermutlich hätte sie noch am Liebsten mitten in der Nacht begonnen, doch natürlich wusste sie ja, dass das nicht möglich war.  
„Gut. Dann gebe ich Ihnen am Besten sofort einige Bücher. Sie werden sich am Besten noch heute darin einlesen und einige Notizen anfertigen, so dass ich sehen kann, dass Sie auch alles verstehen und vielleicht sogar Eigenstudien in Angriff nehmen können, falls ich oder der Professor nicht zu gegen sein können." erklärte Madame Pomfrey und nahm einen letzten großen Schluck aus der Tasse, stellte sie beseite und wandte sich einem ordentlichen Regal zu.  
Die Bücher, die darin enthalten waren, deuteten schon allein von ihren Titeln auf rein Medizinische Lektüre und würden ihr einiges an Freude bereiten. Sie würde nicht wie ihre Freunde mit offenem Mund und leeren Augen davor sitzen und darauf achten müssen, dass ihr Speichel nicht die Buchseiten verdreckte. Eine Sache, die sie bei Ron schon mehrmals beobachten durfte.

~~~xxx~~~

Mit einem Knarren schwang die fette Dame in ihrem Rosakleid beiseite und ließ den Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume frei, als Hermine, beladen mit Büchern und in ihrem Morgenmantel zur Mittagsstunde den Gang entlang lief. Sie spürte die Blicke der Mitschüler auf sich, die munter in Sesseln saßen und noch eben mit einander geplaudert hatten. Sie schien nicht erwartet worden zu sein. Schon gar nicht in einem solchen Aufzug.  
„Hermine, wo warst du?" konnte sie ihren besten Freund hören, als dieser an sie heran getreten war. Als die junge Hexe mit ihrem braunen Auge durch ein Guckloch sah, erkannte sie die Blitzförmige Narve und die dunklen Brauen, die dadrunter lagen und zusammen gezogen waren. Offenbar hatte er sich um sie gesorgt, seit dem sie am Vortag einfach verschwunden war.  
„Ich habe mir von Madame Pomfrey ein wenig Lektüre besorgt. Du weißt schon – für meine Ausbildung als Medihexe." seufzte die Gryffindor und drehte sich zurück in die alte Richtung, visierte einen Tisch an und ließ darauf scheppernd die Bücher fallen. Es kam ihr vor, als ob ihre Arme bereits auf dem Boden schleifen würden.  
„Jetzt schon? Aber das ist doch noch so lange hin." stutzte Harry und war ihr gefolgt, während seine grünen Augen misstrauisch über die Bücher glitten. „Ich mein, wir haben noch über einen Monat, bis wir Hogwarts verlassen und dann sind da noch die Ferien. Meinst du nicht, dass du das alles ein wenig... Übereilst?"  
Ohne, dass sie es sonderlich beeinflussen konnte, hoben sich die Augenbrauen der jungen Frau und sie sah ihren Freund einen ganzen Augenblick lang an, nur um dann ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich zu geben. „Harry, das Thema hatten wir schon tausende Mal, das weißt du, nicht wahr?" zischte die junge Gryffindor und war sich nicht bewusst, wie sehr diese Angewohnheit dem derzeitigen Patienten im Krankenflügel ähnelte. „Außerdem..."  
Vorsichtig warf die junge Hexe einen Blick um sich und stellte fest, dass sie unbekümmert reden konnte. Dennoch lehnte sie sich ein Stück nach vorn und überbrückte die offensichtliche Distanz zwischen Mund und Ohr in wenigen Augenblicken. „Ich werde Hogwarts nicht verlassen, Harry."  
Sie sah, wie schockiert er sie ansah und musste sich dieses Mal ein Lachen verkneifen. Er war wohl doch schockierter, als sie es geahnt hätte. „Du bleibst sitzen?" stammelte er und nun musste Hermine tatsächlich los lachen. „Um gottes Willen, Harry! Ich bleibe doch nicht sitzen. Du müsstest mich gut genug kennen, um das Gegenteil zu wissen." lachte die junge Frau und schüttelte etwas den Kopf, während sie versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen.  
„Nein. Ich werde meine Ausbildung zur Medihexe an Hogwarts machen. Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey haben sich bereit erklärt, mich auszubilden." Und wieder ein Schock für den 17 Jährigen Potter, der dazu bestimmt war, die Menschheit zu retten. Innerlich vermutete Hermine, dass er einem Herzinfarkt ziemlich nahe stand, ein Grund mehr, darüber nun die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Du bleibst freiwillig hier? Und dann auch noch bei Snape?" schnappte Harry und sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er wusste ja noch nicht die beste Nachricht – jedenfalls wenn man es aus einer komplett verquerten Sichtweise nahm. Doch das würde Hermine ihm wohl ersparen – einen zweiten Patienten auf der Krankenstation würde ihre Ausbildende wohl doch leicht übel nehmen.

„Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Harry. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob eine Welt untergeht... Und du weißt genau, dass wir heutzutage gute Medihexen und -zauberer brauchen. Da wäre es nur falsch, meine Zeit nicht sinnvoll zu nutzen und bereits mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen. Und das hier ist halt die beste Chance." Um das Gespräch endlich zu beenden, hob die junge Hexe erneut ihren Bücherstapel vom Tisch.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie die Treppe zum Mädchensaal hinauf, wohlwissend, dass ihr bester Freund ihr leicht besorgt nachsah und es wohl auch bald Ron erfahren würde.


	7. Kapitel 06

**Flucht in ein anderes Leben**

_Hoffe das vorherige Kapitel hat gefallen? _

_Wie auch immer... Viel Spaß beim Lesen X3_

* * *

„Hermine, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?"  
Nun versuchte der Rotschopf mit dem Namen Ron schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde das zu verdauen, was er zuvor von Harry erfahren hatte. Sie saßen alle Drei im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem kleinen Sofa am Kamin und tatsächlich konnte sich die junge Frau nicht entsinnen, wann sie zuletzt hier ohne große Hintergedanken gesessen hatten.  
Noch vor einem Jahr hatte sie hier mit dem Weasleyjungen aufeinander gehockt und hatte sich seinen ständigen Annäherungsversuchen ergeben, um letztlich über jede kleine Störung erfreut zu sein. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Ron mehr auf körperlicher Basis – war das neuerdings normal, dass Jungs in dem Alter nur auf den körperlichen Kontakt aus waren? Wenn ja, waren die zu Hauf nicht sonderlich reif. Kein Wunder, wenn sich Mädchen wie Parvati bereits nach einem Fünfundzwanzigjährigen umsahen.  
„Doch, das ist mein Ernst, Ron. Und hör auf, mich so anzustarren, oder dir fallen noch die Augen raus." knurrte Hermine genervt und sah dabei über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg in das puderrote Gesicht ihres Exfreundes.  
„Aber... Wieso Snape?" stammelte Ron und zog dabei angestrengt seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Wusste er, dass er gerade aussah wie ein Quaffel? So rot und aufgeplustert hatte er erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem.  
„Entschuldige mal, aber Professor Snape ist der einzige Zaubertränkelehrer hier an Hogwarts. Außerdem" zischte die junge Hexe und schlug dabei ihr Buch geräuschvoll zu. „Ist er ein intelligenter, und vor allem talentierter Mann! Und selbst du kannst das nicht abstreiten."  
„Sag bloss, du fährst auf ihn ab!" stieß der Rotschopf angewidert aus und verzog dabei die Mundwinkel in den Keller, schien es aber selbst nicht zu bemerken. Harry, der neben ihm saß, zog ebenfalls so ein Gesicht und schien dabei zu hoffen, dass das Gespräch mit Ron dazu beitragen würde, sie von ihrer Idee abzubringen.  
„Also hör mal! Das ist mindestens so ein bescheuerter Satz, seit dem Harry vermutet hat, ich würde sitzen bleiben." knurrte Hermine genervt und warf ihm dabei einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Normaler Weise hätte Ron wohl auch darauf reagiert, wenn er sich nicht gerade so in seinen Hass auf den Tränkemeister steigern würde.  
„Das wäre immerhin besser gewesen, als uns zu sagen, dass du ganze Jahre noch bei dieser alten Fledermaus sein möchtest! Weiß Dumbledore überhaupt davon? Nicht, dass das alte Ekel dir nachher nur an die Wäsche will!"  
Nun war es an der jungen Hexe ihre Hautfarbe in ein tiefes Rot zu verfärben und den Anderen drohend anzufunkeln. „Dumbledore hat es mir selbst erst angeboten. Außerdem ist Professor Snape gar nicht so schlimm – du kannst ihn ja nur nicht leiden, weil er viel mehr Intelligenz als du, Walnuss, besitzt." fauchte sie und packte dabei ihren Wälzer geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.

Hermine wollte nicht warten, bis er erneut mit seinem Gemecker anfangen würde – dazu hatte sie im Augenblick einfach keine Nerven. Sollte er schließlich denken, was er wollte. Sie würde ihre Ausbildung hier vollziehen, ob ihre Freunde es für gut heißen würden, oder nicht. Also erhob sich die junge Frau von ihrem Platz, griff nach dem Umhang, der über der Lehne lag, an der sie bis eben noch leicht gelehnt war und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum.

~~~xxx~~~

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie sich vielleicht einen Moment lang um den Professor kümmern?" seufzte Madame Pomfrey und es war nur abzusehen, dass sie bereits kurz davor war, ihre Nerven mit Snape zu verlieren.

Nun waren schon ein paar Tage seit dem Streit vergangen und bisher war Hermine ihren Freunden aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn sie ihnen über den Weg laufen würde, würden sie ja doch nur wieder mit dem selben, leidigen Thema beginnen und genau darauf hatte sie nun einfach keine Lust mehr. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Entscheidung gefällt und würde diese auch nicht bereuen.  
„Natürlich... Was soll ich denn genau tun?" stutzte die junge Gryffindor und stellte dabei ein paar beschrifteteTränke zurück in den Schrank – die Krankenschwester hatte sie zwar nicht darum gebeten, aber die Schülerin wusste selbst, wie wichtig es war, genau darüber bescheid zu wissen, was sich im Inventar befindet und was vielleicht nachgebraut werden muss.  
„Nicht bestimmtes. Nur seine Verbände abnehmen und über die Stellen, wo sich Narben gebildet haben, eine von den Salben schmieren. Sie wissen schon – die, die Haut geschmeidiger macht und hilft, dass nur noch ein silbern-schimmernder Streifen zurück bleibt." erklärte die Ältere und ließ sich erschöpft hinter ihrem Pult fallen. Offenbar hatte sie bereits mehrere Minuten erfolglos mit dem Professor darum gekämpft, diese Aufgaben an ihm durch zuführen. Irgendwie tat sie der jungen Hexe leid...  
Noch eine letzte kleine Phiole wurde sachte in den Schrank gestellt, ehe sich Hermine umwandte und aus dem kleinen Büro ging. Der Vorhang, der sonst zugezogen war und den Tränkemeister vor neugierigen Blicken schützen würde, war nun beiseite gezogen und gab einen amüsanten Blick frei.  
Snape hatte sich aufrecht ins Bett gesetzt und tastete nach den Verbänden an seinem Oberkörper, um sie scheinbar zu lösen. Das Problem war wohl doch, dass er nicht sah, wo sie genau endeten und das war ein Grund, weshalb er seine Mundwinkel genervt nach unten gezogen hatte und leise vor sich her knurrte.  
„Lassen Sie das, Professor" summte Hermine amüsiert und trat an sein Bett. Dabei realisierte sie, dass er sie wohl nicht kommen gehört hatte – sein Zusammenzucken verriet ihn. Ein mürrisches Knurren folgte und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte der Tränkemeister sie vermutlich versucht, mit den Blicken zu erdolchen.  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht erneut zu erschrecken, ließ sich die junge Gryffindor auf dem Rand des Bettes nieder und zog einen seiner Arme zu sich. „Madame Pomfrey scheint ziemlich erschöpft zu sein" summte die Hexe wie nebenbei und trennte dabei den Verband mit einem Zauber auseinander. „Sie sollten ihr das Leben nicht so schwer machen, Professor Snape. Madame Pomfrey will Ihnen doch nur helfen."  
„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Miss Granger. Außerdem weiß Madame Pomfrey genau, dass Sie mich einfach in Ruhe lassen soll – da ist sie selbst Schuld, wenn sie weiter versucht, was unmöglich ist..." zischte die gewohnt kalte Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Seine Hand ballte sich kurz zu einer Faust, um ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit auszutesten. Als seine Auszubildende und Schülerin jedoch ihre Hand, beschmiert mit der Salbe, über die Stellen streichen ließ, wo noch vor wenigen Tagen unzählige Wunden waren, zog Snape zischend die Luft ein.  
„Was schmieren Sie mir da rauf?" fauchte er und wollte seinen Arm weg ziehen, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine einen solch festen und hartnäckigen Griff hatte. Doch was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange. Das würde sie schon sehen.  
„Sie wollen doch keine Narben zurück behalten, oder? Das könnte Ihre Arbeiten beeinträchtigen... Beim Zaubertränke brauchen, meine ich." erklärte Hermine ruhig und wickelte gleich einen neuen, sauberen Verband um den Arm und die Hand. Schließlich sollte die Salbe ja nicht gleich an den Sachen hängen bleiben.  
„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Miss Granger, ich bin blind. Haben Sie schon einmal einen blinden Mann allein Tränke brauen gesehen!" Dass er verbittert sein würde, hatte die junge Gryffindor ja geahnt, aber dass er diese Verbitterung so offen ihr gegenüber zeigte, überraschte sie.

„Nein, das nicht..." begann sie beschwichtigend und machte sich derweilen daran, einen weiteren Verband zu lösen und dort die selbe Prozedur durchzuführen. „Aber wer sagt denn, dass Sie das fürs Erste allein machen müssen? Schließlich bin ich bei Ihnen in der Ausbildung und praktische Erfahrungen können nur von Vorteil sein, meinen Sie nicht? Außerdem sagt ja kein Mensch, dass Sie auf Ewig blind sein werden."  
Da war es wieder – sie hatte dieses abfällige Schnauben schon viel zu oft vom Anderen hören müssen. Und das war auch ein Grund, weshalb sie etwas fester auf die Narben drückte und dabei die Salbe verteilte. „Sagen Sie mir bloss nicht, Sie wollen den [style type="italic"]Erga Caecitas[/style] brauen?"  
„Ob Sie es glauben wollen, oder nicht, aber ja, das hatte ich vor."  
„Sie sind doch verrückt. Außerdem wer sagt, dass ich Ihr Gepansche überhaupt trinken werde? Eher würde ich in einem Kerker versauern!"  
„Das tun Sie bereits... Ich werde den Trank außerdem nicht alleine, sondern mit Ihrer blinden Führung brauen."

Hermine sah nun böse auf und machte sich daran, den Verband um den Kopf zu lösen. Erst jetzt hielt der Tränkemeister wirklich still – nicht einmal sein Mund bewegte sich, um zu protestieren. Vielleicht hatte sie ja über ihn gesiegt? Oder er wartete auf den richtigen Moment, um es ihr heim zu zahlen?

„Ich habe nicht vor, erneut in Ihrer Schuld zu stehen, Miss Granger..." brummte Snape plötzlich und spürte dabei, wie kühle Luft sein Gesicht umspielte. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen und Hermine war sich im Augenblick nicht so sicher, ob er es tat, weil er sich schämte, oder weil er nicht noch mehr Gewissheit über seine Erblindung erhalten wollte. Innerlich wusste sie, dass es das Erste sicher nicht sein konnte.  
„Warum erneut?" stutzte die junge Hexe und rieb nun auch die Stellen in seinem Gesicht mit der kühlen Salbe ein. Dafür hatte sie sich extra vor ihn gestellt und dabei seinen Kopf zu sich herum gedreht. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Lider seiner Augen leicht hoben und erkannte das leere Schwarz unter ihnen, die einfach nichts mehr zu erfassen vermochten. „Ohne Sie würde ich kaum noch hier sitzen, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Dieser Kommentar von ihm kam so unerwartet, dass die junge Frau einen Moment lang inne halten musste. „Ach kommen Sie..." räusperte sich Hermine und fuhr damit fort, seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. Dass sie größer und markanter war, als jene, die sie bisher so nah gesehen hatte, störte sie nicht. Tatsächlich stand sie dem Professor besser, als jedem Anderen sonst. Nicht, dass er besonders gut aussah, doch selbst jemand wie sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er etwas an sich hatte, dem sie sich nur zu gern unterworfen hätte.  
„Wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht so Weise gewesen wäre, mir das Medaillon nicht schon am selben Tag zu geben, dann hätte ich Ihnen doch genauso wenig helfen können." seufzte die Gryffindor und band das Gesicht, im Gegensatz zum Rest, nicht mehr zu. Dass sie ihm dabei kurz, aber durchaus kräftig auf den Oberschenkel klopfte, signalisierte dem Professor, dass das Thema wohl für sie abgeschlossen war. Nun, tatsächlich vermutete sie, dass er es wohl zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder anschneiden würde. Wann das wohl wahr?  
„Miss Granger?" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen und sah direkt in die trüben Augen des Tränkemeisters. Seine Stimme klang eben noch so sanft und vorsichtig. Hatte er je schon einmal so geklungen? Im Unterricht? In einem privaten Gespräch? Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht sonderlich daran erinnern.  
Ein Brummen von ihr schien ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm zuhörte, während sie nun begann, die alten Verbände in den Müll zu schmeissen. „Würden Sie mich in meine Wohnung bringen?"  
„Sie wissen doch, dass Sie noch im Bett bleiben müssen, Professor..."  
„Ob ich hier meine Zeit verschwende, oder in meiner Wohnung. Was spielt das für eine Rolle?" knurrte der Tränkemeister etwas verstimmt und verzog ein wenig seine Mundwinkel. Dabei bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen kurz eine tiefe Falte. Dachte er etwa darüber nach, wie er sie überzeugen konnte?  
„Okay, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag" kam es so plötzlich von Hermine, dass der Mund des Professoren herunter klappte, ohne dass er einen Ton hören ließ, nur um ihn dann wieder zu schließen. „Wenn Sie mir erlauben, für die erste Zeit bei Ihnen auszuharren und mich um ihre Narben zu kümmern, dann werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann."  
Für einen Moment hatte die Hexe das Gefühl, die Augen ihres Professoren würden sich etwas weiten, doch sofort verengten sie sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen. Doch es kam keine böswillige Erwiderung auf ihren Vorschlag – viel mehr schien er Vor- und Nachteile abzuwiegen und seufzte letztlich ergebend. „Nun gut. Aber Sie sorgen dafür, dass alles an Ort und Stelle bleibt...!"

* * *

_Ohoooh – Hermine bei Snape? Wozu wird das nur führen?_  
_Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel ^^ (und ich hoffe, ich brauche nicht wieder so lange ==)_

**_Bedeutung des Tranknamens_**

_Erga Caecitas ist eigentlich ziemlich simpel – es ist Latein und bedeutes so viel wie „Gegen Blindheit"- allerdings kann ich selbst nicht genau sagen, ob das Erga die richtige Formulierung dafür wäre :/ (Ich hatte Latein vor einigen Jahren, aber das ist halt schon lange her ^^")_


	8. Kapitel 07

**Träume sind Schäume oder doch die Spiegel der Wünsche**

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa fallen, auf dem sie erfahren hatte, wozu sie nun... Verpflichtet worden war. Hermine hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte Snapes Bitte erfüllt und ihn in seine Gemächer gebracht. Nicht, dass es sonderlich schwer war, musste sie sich eingestehen. Madame Pomfrey schien sogar ziemlich wild darauf zu sein, den schlecht gelaunten Mann los zu werden. Ob da ein Haken bei war?  
Das Blut, dass der Tränkemeister verloren hatte, wurde inzwischen von den Hauselfen erfolgreich entfernt und doch schien alles wie immer. Vermutlich musste der Mann ihnen befohlen haben, hier nicht sauber zu machen und die Sache mit dem Blut war lediglich Dumbledore zu verdanken. Hermine hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie wirklich alles fein säuberlich hätte reinigen sollen.  
„Warum wollen Sie überhaupt hier wohnen?" brummte Snape und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder. Er hatte sich eigenständig von der Haustür bis hier her getastet und deutlich länger gebraucht, als wenn seine Schülerin ihm dabei behilflich gewesen wäre. Aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte, also hatte sie es ihm nicht angeboten. „Streit mit ihren Liebsten?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge" knurrte die junge Frau und setzte dabei sinnloser Weise einen bitterbösen Blick auf – er konnte es ja ohnehin nicht sehen. Aber vielleicht ja spüren?  
„Vergessen Sie lieber nicht, dass Sie bei [style type="italic"]Mir[/style] wohnen wollen... Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, und mir den eigentlichen Grund nennen würden?" Seine Stimme klang so endgültig. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sie vermutlich noch stechend angesehen. So musste er jedoch nur mit seiner Stimme aus kommen.  
Nun war es Hermine, die ergebend seufzte und auf ihre Hände nieder sah, die sinnlos in ihrem Schoß ruhten. „Sie kennen doch Ron und Harry. Die Zwei machen aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten und wollten nicht, dass ich bei Ihnen in die Ausbildung gehe." Erstaunlicher Weise klang die junge Frau doch betrübter, als sie tatsächlich war. Oder war sie doch mehr, als sie zugeben wollte?  
„Weasley und Potter haben beide einen IQ, der dem einer Kartoffel gleicht. Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa, dass die Zwei Verständnis für Sie aufbringen, Miss Granger?" wollte der Tränkemeister wissen und die Gryffindor konnte seinen blinden Blick auf sich spüren. Unrecht hatte er nicht. Im Gegenteil sogar.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie das tun würden. Schließlich sind wir seit Jahren die besten Freunde." brummte Hermine und sah zu ihrem Professor hinüber, der damit begonnen hatte, seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern zu drehen. „Wenn Sie einen Rat hören wollen..." begann er plötzlich und hielt nur kurz inne, um dann mit einem Wutschen des Stabes ein paar Teetassen und einen frisch aufgebrühten Tee herbei zu zaubern. Hermine schenkte ihnen beiden ein und reichte eine der Tassen zum Professor. „Denken Sie einmal im Leben an sich. Es ist ihre Zukunft und nicht die der beiden Hohlköpfe."  
„Vermutlich haben Sie Recht..." Sie seufzte.  
„Das habe ich." Er nippte dabei an seinem Tee und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Sehen Sie?"  
Tatsächlich musste Hermine sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen. Vermutlich hatte ihr Professor es nicht einmal darauf angelegt witzig zu sein, aber dieser kleine Dialog war in eine Richtung verlaufen, die durchaus unerwartet endete.

So vergingen Minuten in Schweigen. Beide saßen nebeneinander. Nur ein halber Meter trennte sie voneinander und doch war genau dieser halbe Meter der Schutz, den Hermine zu genießen schien. „Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich dann Ihr Sofa in Beschlag nehme?" wollte die junge Hexe wissen und leckte sich einen Tropfen Tee von den Lippen, ehe sie mit ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen aufsah und ihren Professor musterte.  
Snape hatte seine Hände um das warme Porzellan der Tasse gelegt und schien fast den Geruch des Tees zu inhalieren. Seine Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen und hin und wieder konnte sie sehen, wie sich seine Lippen sachte öffneten. Ansonsten hätte sie wohl vermutet, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
„Sicher. Dieses Mal ist Professor Dumbledore nicht hier, der darauf bestehen könnte, dass Sie in meinem Bett nächtigen." brummte er ruhig und auch wenn es wohl für andere Leute gehässig geklungen haben musste, so wusste Hermine sehr genau, dass es fast schon eine liebevolle Aussage gewesen war. Oder nicht?  
„Sagen Sie mal, Professor..." Es sollte klingen, als ob sie es wie nebenbei fragen würde, doch tatsächlich schien die Gryffindor sich schon eine Weile darüber den Kopf zerbrochen zu haben. Und das wusste offenbar auch der Tränkemeister, denn er fuhr ihr ins Wort, ohne auf ein Ende ihrer Frage zu warten. „Sie sollten sich schon einmal mit meinem Büro vertraut machen, Miss Granger. Schließlich wollen Sie nicht mit dem Suchen anfangen, wenn wir bereits mitten bei der Arbeit sind."  
Warum wollte er darüber nur nicht reden? Es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben. Oder vertraute er ihr schlichtweg nicht, so dass er es für sich selbst behielt? Vermutlich war es das.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen leerte seine Schülerin das Gefäß und brachte es in die nahe Küche, um sich dann wortlos in das Büro ihres Professors zu begeben. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr folgen würde, oder sie sich selbst überlassen worden war. Aber irgend etwas in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie nicht lange allein sein würde.

~~~xxx~~~

[style type="italic"]Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Hand über ihren Körper glitt, ihre empfindlichsten Stellen kitzelte und hin und wieder verharrte. Den Fingerspitzen, die eben noch über ihre Brüste glitten, folgten heiße Lippen. Ihr war, als ob mit jedem Kuss, der auf ihre glühende Haut gesetzt wurde, etwas mehr in ihr entfacht wurde – wie eine kleine Flamme, die von Minute zu Minute wuchs.  
Gerade fühlte Hermine ein angenehmes Gewicht auf ihrem Körper, der nackt in den Laken lag, als ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen in die onyxfarbenen des Professors sahen und sie sich in ihnen verloren hätte, wäre da nicht dieser Moment gewesen, der alles veränderte. Ein erschrockenes Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln und die Gewissheit, dass sie träumte.[/style]

Entsetzt fuhr das Gryffindormädchen aus dem Schlaf und gab dabei einen erstickten Laut von sich. Was hatte sie da eben nur geträumt? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte doch nicht solcherlei Dinge von ihrem Professoren träumen. Und schon gar nicht von Snape!  
Trotz der Dunkelheit im Zimmer wusste Hermine, dass ihr Gesicht glühen musste. Ob sie Snape je noch einmal in die Augen sehen konnte?

Leise seufzend erhob sich die junge Frau von ihrem provisorischen Bett – dem ausgeklappten Sofa. Sie trug ein hellrotes Top und dazu eine graue Jogginghose. Auf beidem waren die Konturen einer Schleiereule abgebildet, die ihre Flügel im Wind auszustrecken schien.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab erhellte sie etwas ihre Umgebung und Hermine hob ein wenig ihre Augenbraue, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihres Professors offen stand. Hatte er etwa vergessen sie zu schließen? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dem eher nicht so war.  
Vorsichtig tastete sich die Gryffindor bis zum Schlafzimmer vor und leuchtete hinein. Wenn sie erwartet hatte, dass der Tränkemeister im Bett gelegen hätte, dann musste sie enttäuscht werden, denn genau dort war er ganz offenkundig nicht. Wo würde er zu einer zu späten Stunde nur hingehen? Zu Mal er ja nichts sah, würde sie wohl ewig brauchen, sollte er ins Schloss hinein gegangen sein.  
Plötzlich ein Klappern von der Tür her, die in das stets spärlich beleuchtete Büro führte. Gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen.  
„Professor, sind Sie im Büro?" Hermines Stimme durchbrach die wiedergekehrte Stille wie ein schneidendes Messer, so dass selbst sie ein wenig zusammen zuckte. Vermutlich hatte sie von sich selbst erwartet, ganz heiser vom Schlaf zu klingen.  
„Wo sonst?" kam es aus dem Büro und die junge Frau verdrehte etwas die Augen. Natürlich hätte er um diese Zeit im Bett liegen müssen und nicht blind in der Gegend herum handieren sollen. Schnell griff die junge Frau zu ihrem Morgenmantel, der über eine der Sessellehnen hing und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die offene Bürotür zu.  
Snape stand, lediglich mit einer schwarzen Schlafhose bekleidet, an seinem Arbeitstisch und hatte sich ein paar Dinge zu Recht gelegt, die er für einen Trank brauchen würde. Zumindestens glaubte er das. „Professor Snape, Sie sollten nicht hier alleine herum machen. Das tut ihren Händen nicht gut" seufzte Hermine und war sich nur zu Bewusst, dass es doch anders aufgenommen hätte werden können, als ihr selbst lieb war. Doch der Tränkemeister schien von keiner anderen Art auszugehen, als er genervt brummte und das inzwischen blutige Messer beiseite legte... Blutig von seinen Fingern, in die er sich ungeschickt geschnitten hatte, da er bekanntlich nichts sah.  
„Kommen Sie her..." Die Gryffindor ergriff nun ihrer Seits seine Hände und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Wunden. Fast sofort schoss eine zähe, warme Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze und kroch regelrecht über die fahle Haut ihres Professoren, von dem keinerlei Reaktion kam. War er etwa genervt? Sonst meckerte er doch zumindestens, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.  
Erst, als die Prozedur überstanden war, konnte Hermine hören, wie er erleichtert ausatmete und kurz darauf seine Finger Problemlos bewegte. „Madame Pomfrey hat Ihnen offenbar schon etwas beigebracht, wie ich sehe." knurrte Snape und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zwar konnte er nicht sehen, wie nahe seine Schülerin war, doch sein Gespür für die unmittelbare Nähe Hermines war noch so gut wie zuvor.  
„Nun, eigentlich hatte sie den Spruch nur mal Nebenbei fallen gelassen und ich hatte ihn nachgeschlagen, aber wenn Sie es so wollen, könnte man das durchaus so durchgehen lassen, ja." schmunzelte die junge Hexe und wandte sich nun den Zutaten zu, die auf dem Tisch standen. Unmittelbar, als sie ihre Augen darüber schweifen ließ, musste sie loslachen – eine Reaktion, die ihrem Tränkemeister ganz offenbar nicht sehr gefiel.  
„Seit wann, Sir, gehört Zucker in einen Trank? Oder wollen Sie sich einen Tee brauen?" kicherte Hermine und musste sich auf die Unterlippe beissen, um diese Tatsache herunter zu schlucken. „Was wollten Sie denn genau brauen, Sir?" Beschwichtigend sah sie zu Snape und betonte das letzte Wort besonders Sanft. Schließlich konnte er ihren Blick ja nicht sehen, nicht wahr?  
„Nur ein paar Heiltränke..." knurrte der Mann verstimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der verbundenen Brust. Es musste ihn ziemlich deprimieren, seinem liebsten Hobby nicht mehr nachgehen zu können. Vor allem wenn er nicht schlafen zu können schien. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

~~~xxx~~~

Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin und während Hermine immer wieder ein paar neue Zutaten holte, schnitt der Tränkemeister einige Kräuter, die ebenfalls in die Tränke kommen würden. Das war eine Sache, die er selbst noch im Schlaf beherrscht hatte – Kräuter zerschneiten.  
„Konnten Sie nicht schlafen? Vorhin meine ich..." summte die junge Gryffindor und mahl nun eine Greifenklaue zu feinstem Pulver, während sie sich an den Tisch lehnte und zum Professor hinüber sah. Dieser schob den einen Haufen an Kräutern etwas weiter nach oben und nahm sich die nächsten vor.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen reichen mir bereits wenige Stunden Schlaf. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das anginge, Miss Granger~" brummte der Ältere und schien mit seinen Fingern über die Pflanzen zu streichen. Ob er füllen konnte, wie viel noch da war oder wie breit er schnitt? Neugierig beobachtete die junge Frau den Mann, ohne sich bewusst zu werden, dass ihre Blicke nicht nur auf seinen eleganten Fingern lagen.  
Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen glitten sachte von den Händen über die Arme und hin zur Brust, suchten sich dann ihren Weg in sein Gesicht und schienen jede noch so kleine Reaktion darin aufzusaugen. Hatte er je gewusst, was er für eine Wirkung auf andere Menschen machen konnte? Nicht jene, die abweisend und unnahbar war, sondern die, die buntes Schmetterlingstreiben im Bauch hervor rufen konnte.  
Ihrer Gedanken sich bewusst werdend, wurde Hermine rot und wandte sich von dem Anblick ab. Die Hitze musste ihr Gehirn zerkocht haben – und das, obwohl sie mittlerweile nur noch ihren Pyjama trug. Der Morgenmantel war guten Gewissens auf dem nächsten Stuhl gelandet und dekorierte nun den Raum. Schnell griff sie nach etwas Anderem, dass sie bearbeiten musste, um den Trank vollständig zu machen, an dem sie und Snape arbeiteten.

„Professor Snape, könnten Sie mir mal helfen? Im Buch steht zwar, die Bohne solle zerschnitten werden, aber sie rutscht immer wieder weg." seufzte die junge Frau nach einiger Zeit ergebend und sah auf die schwarze Bohne, die etwa so groß war, wie ein Teelicht und die sie scheinbar auszulachen schien.  
Mit einem tiefen Brummen löste sich der Tränkemeister von seiner eigenen Arbeit und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Wieder ließ er seine Finger an der Platte entlang gleiten, jede Maserung fühlend, die darauf geschnitten war. „Halten Sie still..."

Der Professor war auf einmal so nah, dass die junge Frau fühlen konnte, wie seine nackten Oberarme in der Hitze zu glühen schienen. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, hatte seine Arme um sie und auf ihre Hände gelegt. Wieder konnte Hermine fühlen, wie die eleganten Finger des Mannes über den Untergrund strichen und alles in sich aufsogen, nur um dem Besitzer ein genaueres Bild von dem zu geben, was sich seinen Augen verbarg. Ob er es immer so tat, konnte die Hexe nicht sagen. Dazu hatte sie ihn bisher zu wenig beobachtet und auch von der Zeit, als er noch sehen konnte, hatte sie keine Ahnung.

„Erst drücken Sie mit der flachen Klingenseite auf die Bohne" begann Snape zu erklären und führte dabei ihre Hände so geschickt, als wären es seine eigenen. Mit der Seite des Messers tat er, was er beschrieben hatte. „So zerbricht der Mantel der Bohne und Sie können sie etwas nach unten drücken. Jetzt brauchen Sie nur noch ihre Finger darauf zu legen und zu führen. Schneiden Sie die Bohne aber möglichst dünn, sonst löst sie sich nicht auf."  
Hermine konnte seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr fühlen – so nah, dass er nur zu flüstern schien. Schnell zwang sie sich, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und bemerkte dabei gleichzeitig, wie der Professor abermals ihre Finger führte und ihr zeigte, wie sie es am Besten anstellen sollte. Wieso war es nur so unverschämt heiß hier im Raum?  
„Ist gut. Danke." fiepste die Gryffindor kleinlaut und war im Augenblick mehr als froh, dass ihr Professor nichts sah. Außerdem würde sie dann erst Recht nicht hier in ihren Schlafsachen stehen. Aber genau das schien der Mann nun bemerkt zu haben, denn eine Augenbraue hob sich. Würde er sie nun angiften? Was dachte er?  
Die erwartete Reaktion jedoch blieb aus.

~~~xxx~~~

„Hermine, du siehst ja schrecklich aus" bemerkte Ginny Weasley und steckte sich ihr Toast in den Mund, während ihre Augen weiter auf ihre Freundin gerichtet waren. Diese hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit in den Kerkern verflogen war und hatte letztlich viel weniger geschlafen, als ihr lieb gewesen war.  
„Schon gut. Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen..." seufzte die junge Frau und sah auf das Marmeladentoast hinunter, dass sie so frech an zulächeln schien. „Hast du etwa einen Freund?" Überrascht hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Ginny genauer an. Was sollte diese Frage? Nicht, dass sie nicht mit ihr über solche Dinge reden würde – so wusste sie auch, dass das Mädchen bereits eine Nacht mit Harry verbracht hatte und noch ganz andere Dinge, die ihre eigenen Erfahrungen bei weitem überstiegen. Sicherlich hatte sie auch mit Ron Sex gehabt, aber dabei war es eigentlich auch immer geblieben. Nur ein kleines „Rein-Raus-Spiel", wie sie es oft in ihren Gedanken bezeichnet hatte.  
„So ein Blödsinn. Ginny, du weißt genau, dass ich dir davon erzählt hätte." brummte das braunhaarige Mädchen und verdrehte etwas die Augen. „Hat dich Ron etwa dazu angestiftet, mich das zu fragen?" Ein ergebenes Lächeln von der Rothaarigen bestätigte es ihr nur.  
„Ich hab' ihm ja auch gesagt, dass das Blödsinn ist. Aber du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er an einer Stumpfsinnigen Theorie gefallen gefunden hat, dann lässt er auch nicht mehr los..." seufzte die Jüngere und nahm nun das Toast von Hermine an sich, die zuvor den Teller von sich geschoben hatte. Ihr war einfach nicht nach Essen zu mute.  
Was war nur los mit ihr...?

* * *

_So, wieder ein Kapitel :) Würd mich auf Reviews freuen u_


	9. Kapitel 08

**Zerbrochenes Glas**

Es war zu dunkel im Zimmer, um irgend etwas erkennen zu können. Doch das war eigentlich auch nicht nötig. Hermine konnte ganz genau fühlen, was hier vor sich ging. Und das war etwas, das hier ganz und gar nicht gefallen wollte.  
Ihr Gesicht heiß und gerötet, war leicht verzogen und wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie wohl gerade los gebrüllt. Doch in ihrem Hals war ein dicker Kloß und sie wusste weder vor, noch zurück. In ihrer Situation ohnehin eher unmöglich. Denn sie lag mitten auf dem Bett des Tränkemeisters und spürte sein Gewicht mehr als deutlich auf sich, während ihr Kopf unangenehm schmerzte. Wie war sie nur in eine solche Situation geraten?

~~~xxx wenige Stunden zuvor xxx~~~

Es waren bereits einige Tage seit dem Gespräch mit Ginny vergangen und Hermine hatte letztlich ihre Sachen komplett gepackt und war mit ihnen durch die Gänge zur Wohnung des Professoren gegangen. Zum Glück befanden sich die meisten Schüler auf dem Schulgelände und genossen die Sonne, die ihre wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen zur Erde schickte, weshalb die junge Hexe ziemlich freie Bahn hatte.  
Als sie in die Gemächer Snapes trat, war dieser bereits wieder in seinem Büro und die Gryffindor schien von Dumbledore erwartet worden zu sein, denn er strahlte ihr vom Sofa her entgegen. „Miss Granger" trällerte er und erhob sich, um ihr bei den Koffern zu helfen und in einer Ecke zu verstauen. Nicht, dass der erblindete Tränkemeister vielleicht darüber fiel, wenn er ihnen doch Gesellschaft leisten wollte.  
„Professor Dumbledore... Danke schön." seufzte Hermine erschöpft und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder, neben dem ein Stapel Bücher aufgereiht stand und nur darauf wartete, von ihr weiter gelesen zu werden.  
„Keine Ursache..." Der Alte setzte sich ihr gegenüber wieder auf das Sofa. „Severus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie zu ihm in die Gemächer ziehen wollen. Meinen Sie nicht, dass das etwas verfrüht ist?" wollte er wissen und zauberte ihr und sich selbst einen Tee herbei. Seinen Eigenen nahm er sofort zwischen die langen, alten Finger und nippte daran.  
„Verfrüht?" Die Hexe stutzte und hob dabei eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste nicht, was der Schulleiter jetzt damit meinen wollte, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das weniger der eigentlichen Tatsache entsprach.  
„Nun..." Dumbledore setzte seine Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich ab und lehnte sich zurück, um die junge Frau über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg direkt anzusehen. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Sie würden erst nach dem offiziellen Abschluß hier herunter ziehen. Dass Sie so früh den Weg hier her gefunden haben, hat mich wirklich sehr überrascht."  
Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde das Mädchen rot und starrte den Alten mit großen Augen an. „Naja... Also ich hatte mir überlegt, dass Professor Snape sicherlich anfänglich einige Hilfe benötigen wird, was das Einleben und das Zurechtfinden angeht. Außerdem ist es vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht, früher mit dem Studium der Zaubertränke und Heilmedica zu beginnen." stammelte sie und strich sich nervös eine braune, lockige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht direkt in die wahrheitlesenden Augen des Professors zu sehen. Doch zu spät.  
„Sie haben Stress mit Harry und Ronald, vermute ich?" summte der Schulleiter und legte dabei beflissen seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, wie er es immer tat, wenn er überlegen wirken wollte. Und es gewöhnlich auch war.  
„Woher...?" Überrascht hob Hermine ihren Blick und wagte es nun, ihren alten... Freund(?) genau anzusehen. Doch dieser erwiderte nicht viel darauf und beugte sich wieder zu seinem Tee, der ausgesprochen gut nach Bratapfel und Zimt roch. Ihren Eigenen hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht angerührt.  
„Haben Sie vor, ewig auf dem Sofa zu nächtigen, Miss Granger?" wollte Dumbledore interessiert wissen und die junge Gryffindor wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendein Ziel verfolgte. Aber direkt danach fragen wollte sie ihn auch nicht.  
Um sich etwas Zeit bei der Antwort zu lassen, hob Hermine ihren Tee nun in ihre Hände und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ihr Tee einen angenehmen Geruch von wilder Minze besaß und ihr sicherlich eine angenehmere Nacht als in der letzten Zeit verschaffen würde. So waren derartige Träume mit ihrem Tränkeprofessor immer häufiger und intensiver geworden und führten oft sogar dazu, dass sie erst nach dem... Nun... Akt erwachte.  
„Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, nicht wahr? Schließlich benötigt Professor Snape sein Zimmer für sich und ich hatte ihn ja darum gebeten, hier zu wohnen." seufzte sie und führte sich den Tee an die Lippen, nippte daran und genoss es, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit ihre Speiseröhre hinab lief. Ein wohliges Gefühl ging fast sofort von ihrem Inneren aus.  
„Nun, das ist wahr." Dumbledore runzelte etwas die Stirn und betrachtete seine Schülerin einen winzigen Augenblick, ehe er sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab hervor zog. „Dann müssen wir dem wohl Abhilfe verschaffen."  
Der Unterkiefer der jungen Frau fiel auf ihre Brust und sie sah zu, wie der alte Mann seinen Zauberstab schwang und er die Spitze anschließend auf einen Punkt zwischen zwei Regalen presste. Es schien, als ob das Gestein zu schmelzen begann, gleichzeitig aber seine Moleküle dazu anregte, eine ganz andere Form oder gar ein ganz anderes Material anzunehmen und beseite zu schwingen. Dahinter kam ein dunkles Loch zum Vorschein, sich immer weiter ausbreitend und letztlich einen Rechteckigen Raum entstehen zu lassen.  
Hermine beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen, wie die überschüssigen Substanzen herum wirbelten und neue Formen bildeten. Am hinteren Ende ein großes, weichaussehendes Himmelbett, dessen Baldachin ein tiefes Blutrot annahm – hier und da, vor allem an den Enden, erschienen goldene Fäden, die ein großes, verschnörkeltes Muster ergaben – während das Holz des Bettes ein Walnussbraun annahm.  
Es folgten kleine Nachtschränke an beiden Seiten des Bettes, an den Wänden je eine Lampe, die man durchaus gut als Leselampe nötigen konnte, während sich gleichzeitig ein großer Kleiderschrank an der linken, langen Seite bildete. Daneben fraß sich ein schöner Kamin in die Wand und wie zwei Pilze erschienen weiche, rote Ohrensessel davor. Doch das war natürlich nicht alles.  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite konnte die junge Gryffindor beobachten, wie ein großes Bücherregal erschien, dazu ein schöner Arbeitstisch und ein Stuhl. Auch hier fraß sich etwas oberhalb des Tisches in die Wand und Hermine erkannte schnell, dass es sich hierbei um ein Fenster handeln musste, das magisch verändert worden war, nur um mehr Licht für sie einzulassen und sie für später gut zu wappnen. Auch an anderen Stellen erschienen Fenster, jedoch soweit mit Vorhängen zugedeckt, dass sie auf den ersten Blick nicht auffielen.  
Was die junge Hexe nicht sehen konnte, war, dass direkt im Zimmer neben der Eingangstür noch eine Tür eingelassen worden war und dahinter magisch angesetzt, ein Badezimmer lag. So musste sie nicht extra durch Snapes Schlafzimmer watscheln, nur weil sie mal eben Zähneputzen musste. (So, wie sie es die letzten Tage über getan hatte.)  
Noch immer mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine auf das neue Zimmer, dass der Schulleiter extra für sie selbst angefertigt hatte. Dieser verrückte alte Mann. „Danke..." krächste sie und zwang sich, ihren Blick von der Tür abzuwenden, die noch vor wenigen Minuten nicht dort gewesen war.  
„Bedanken Sie sich bei Professor Snape. Er bat mich darum, Ihnen ein Zimmer hier einzurichten." summte Dumbledore amüsiert und schob dabei seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel. Seine blauen Augen waren interessiert auf Hermine gerichtet. „Aber ich vermute, es ging ihm leicht auf die Nerven, nur sein Schlafzimmer als Rückzugsort zu haben."  
Nun musste die junge Hexe leicht grinsen. Ja, das passte schon eher zu dem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister, den sie seit sieben Jahren kannte. Oder zu Kennen geglaubt hatte. „Trotzdem... Vielen Dank."  
„Nun, Miss Granger... Dann werde ich Sie mal alleine lassen. Sie haben sicherlich noch einiges auszupacken und ich vermute, ich würde nur dabei stören." grinste der alte Mann und legte ihr sanft seine warme Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu drücken und dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten aus der Wohnung verschwand. Ein wirklich komischer Kauz. Er kam immer dann, wenn man ihn am meisten brauchte und gab einem Rat... Ob er Gedanken lesen konnte? Damit musste sie sich eindeutig später beschäftigen, schließlich galt es noch, ein neues Zimmer zu erkunden und ihre Sachen in die Schränke zu räumen...

~~~xxx~~~

Ein lautes Krachen riss Hermine aus dem Schlaf.

Kurz nachdem sie ihre Sachen fein säuberlich verstaut hatte, hatte sie sich auf das Himmelbett fallen lassen und war fast sofort in einen wundervollen, fast snapelosen Traum gefallen. Ob es am Bett lag, dass diese Art von Traum deutlich harmloser war, als zu der Zeit auf dem Sofa? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Geruch hier nirgends fest hing und sie wirr im Kopf machte.  
Wieder ein Krachen und die junge Hexe setzte sich vorsichtig auf, sich aus dem Gewirr von Tagesdecke und Zudecke schiebend, während auch ihr Zauberstab den Weg in ihre Hand fand. Was war das nur? War etwas geschehen und sie hatte es verschlafen?  
Vorsichtig schlich sie zu ihrer Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Leise und achtsam ließ sie ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen zu erst durch das Wohnzimmer huschen, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts erkennen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in Snapes Büro machte.  
Kaum betreten, wich sie einer daher fliegenden Phiole aus, die klirrend an der Wand zerschellte. „Was zur Hölle...?" war das, was die junge Gryffindor noch sagen konnte, ehe ihr Blick auf den Tränkeprofessor fiel, der auf allen Vieren am Boden saß und dabei Anstalten machte, wieder aufzustehen. War er etwa hingefallen?  
„Professor Snape, was ist hier los?" stieß Hermine zischend aus. Ob es ihn überhaupt erreichte, wusste sie nicht, denn zu spät bemerkte sie den stechenden Geruch von Whiskey in der Luft, der sie dazu veranlasste, ihr Gesicht angewidert zu verziehen. Er hatte sich doch wohl nicht etwa betrunken?  
„Na toll... Das macht die Sache auch so viel leichter, nicht wahr?" Genervt stieß die Gryffindor die Luft aus der Nase aus und bahnte ihren Weg durch unzählige Scherben von Phiolen und anderen Reagenzgläsern. Hoffentlich ging nichts davon verloren, denn sonst wären die Utensilien unweigerlich verloren.  
Mittlerweile hatte es der Professor geschafft, wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen und sich auf seinem Pult abzustützen. Sein Gesicht war vom Alkohol ungewöhnlich gerötet und war ein deutlicher Kontrast zum eigentlichen Snape. „Ver... Schwind'n Sieh~" knurrte der Betrunkene und wollte Hermine von sich schieben, ließ es aber bleiben, als er erneut zu wanken begann.  
„Was machen Sie nur?" seufzte sie und sah sich erneut kurz um, ehe sie die fast leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey erkannte, die dämlich davon kullerte. Die junge Frau ahnte, dass lediglich der Boden der Flasche noch von der Flüssigkeit bedeckt sein würde, sollte sie sie hinstellen. „Haben Sie das alles allein getrunken?"  
„Dasgeh~...t Sie nischts an..." lallte der Tränkemeister grimmig und hob dabei drohend seinen Finger. So, wie er es immer tat, wenn er seine Schüler an einem – nun – guten Tag vorwarnen wollte.  
„Na von wegen. Geben Sie hier ihr Bestes von sich, verdonnern Sie mich nur wieder, das zu säubern..." knurrte Hermine mindestens genauso gut wie der Blinde und ließ die ganzen Splitter in die Höhe fliegen, nur um sie in verschiedenen, leeren Kesseln wieder fallen zu lassen.  
„Geben Sie mir... Meinen Sauberschtap, dann mach'sch das alleine~" Snape nickte kurz zu einem der Bücherregale, in dem einige Gläser mit ekelhaften Inhalten standen.  
„Nichts da. Sie gehören ins Bett!"  
„Sie sin' nisch maine Muther~"  
„Aber immer noch für Sie verantwortlich. Außerdem können Sie doch schon gar nicht mehr alleine stehen!" Bestimmt griff Hermine nach seinem Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. Wenn sie erwartet hatte, dass er sich wehren würde, wurde sie enttäuscht, denn auch er schien vielleicht einen Funken Einsehen zu besitzen, indem er sich einfach fügte.  
„Was sollte das überhaupt? Ist es nicht schon schwer genug, blind zu sein? Wollen Sie dann auch noch ihre Leber riskieren?" brummte die junge Frau und war überrascht, wie schwer sich der Professor machte. Oder sie einfach ungewöhnlich stark als Stütze missbrauchte – waren Betrunkene generell so schwer? Irgendwie vermutete sie, ja.  
Da Snape nichts darauf erwiderte, brummte hermine erneut leise. Sie wusste nicht, ob es einer Gleichgültigkeit gleich kam, dass er schwieg, oder ob er sich darum bemühte, immerhin etwas Würde zu behalten... Oder zumidnestens den Mageninhalt in sich.  
„Sie sollten sich wirklich weniger Gedanken um solche Dinge machen, Professor. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich Ihnen helfen möchte..." Sie buchsierte ihn inzwischen durch das Wohnzimmer und gab sich größte Mühe dabei, nicht über irgend eine Kante zu stürzen oder unter dem Tränkemeister zusammen zu brechen. Noch ein Stück, dann war sie da.  
„Machen Sie sich nicht... Die Mühe..." brummte Snape so leise, dass Hermine es fast nicht unter ihrem schweren Atmen gehört hätte. Offenbar hatte die Sache den Mann doch härter getroffen, als er selbst zugeben wollte. Doch schon allein die jetzige Situation bewies ihr einfach, dass es ihm dreckig ging. So viel hing für den Mann an seiner Sehkraft. Sein Beruf. Seine ganzen Jahre als Spion. Seiner Leidenschaft den Tränken und Büchern gegenüber.  
„Fangen Sie nicht damit an, Sir." keuchte die Gryffindor und stieß die Tür zu Snapes ganz privaten Räumen auf. Sofort mischte sich der frische Geruch von Kräutern mit dem beißenden Gestank des Whiskeys, den der Tränkemeister verströmte, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte seine Schülerin mit sich zu kämpfen, um nicht angewidert auf den Boden zu spucken. Doch ihr Mageninhalt hatte mindestens genauso im Körper zu bleiben, wie der ihres Professors.  
„In Selbstmitleid zu zergehen hilft Ihnen schließlich nicht, ihre Sehkraft zurück zu erlangen. Und auch nicht Ihr eigener Tod. Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass Sie nicht allein sein." Für einen Moment hingen die Worte fast wie Rauchschwaden in der Luft, während nur das schwere Atmen der jungen Frau zu hören war, ehe ein besänftigtes Brummen von ihrem Professor aus ging...  
Mit jedem Schritt, den Hermine zum Bett des Professors machte, fühlte sie, wie er schwerer und schwerer wurde. War er etwa dabei, mitten beim Laufen einzuschlafen? Oh Gott – bitte nicht...

Als Hermine wieder erwachte, fand sie sich also in der Situation wieder, dass ihr betrunkener Tränkemeister auf ihr lag und schlief, während er ihr mit seinem Gewicht den Atem raubte. Hinzu kam natürlich der Gestank des Alkohols, der so nah noch penetranter schien, als es der jungen Frau lieb war.  
„Kommen Sie schon..." krächste sie und zappelte hilflos mit den Beinen, in der Hoffnung, dass er dadurch vielleicht von ihr rollen würde. „Professor Snape, wachen Sie auf... Oder wollen Sie mich ersticken?"  
Ein unwirrsches Brummen kam nun von dem Betrunkenen und er schien seine Muskeln auf ihr anzuspannen, nur um einen Arm an sich zu ziehen und so seine Position etwas bequemer zu gestalten. Allerdings weniger bequem für seine Schülerin, die nun genervt ausatmete. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Hoffentlich kam nicht gerade jetzt jemand herein – damit meinte sie vor allem den Schulleiter, der ja bekanntlich ein wunderbares Timing besaß, in Situationen zu geraten, die mehr als peinlich waren.  
„Mir... Ist übel..." Snape schien langsam aus seinem Schlaf zu erwachen, und das nur, weil seine Schülerin weiter mit den Beinen zappelte und dabei ein unangenehmes Zucken verursachte, auf dem der Mann nicht schlafen konnte.  
„Dann gehen Sie zu erst von mir runter!" krächste Hermine hilflos und kniff dabei leicht die Augen zusammen.  
„Was machen Sie...?" begann der Professor und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, indem er seine Ellbogen neben der jungen Frau auf das Bett stützte. Seine Augen waren immer noch leicht gläsern und besaßen ohnehin nicht jenen intensiven Blick, den er besessen hatte, als er noch nicht blind war.  
Dass der Mann nun allerdings so nah an ihrem Gesicht war, war nicht gut, fand Hermine. Sie starrte ihn nämlich einige Augenblicke zu lang an, was dazu führte, dass eins seiner Mundwinkel sich leicht hob und er fast spöttisch zu sein schien, wenn er sich nicht im selben Moment schon auf die Seite gerollt hätte und angewidert ausatmete.  
„Bringen Sie mir irgendwas... Einen Eimer... Mit Wasser... Oder irgend etwas..."

Das Geräusch von hervorgewürgtem erfüllte den Raum und der Geruch war mittlerweile säuerlich geworden, der noch bis vor kurzem eher einer Kneipe glich. Kurz nachdem Hermine ihm den Eimer gebracht hatte, hatte Snape bereits sein innerstes dort hinein geschüttet und klammerte sich fast verzweifelt an den Rand des Plastik.  
Auch wenn seine Schülerin wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm sein musste, war sie neben ihm auf das große Bett gekrabbelt und hielt seine Haare zurück. Schließlich sollte er sie nicht auch noch beschmutzen. Dabei stellte sie doch sehr erstaunt fest, dass sie gar nicht fettig waren, wie alle dachten. Es war ein Gefühl von feiner Seide, die zwischen den Fingern entlang glitt. Weich und zart.  
„Besser rein als raus." summte die junge Hexe amüsiert und lehnte sich dabei mit dem Bauch leicht an die Seite des Mannes. Die ganze Zeit aufrecht zu knien war doch anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte. Dass auch sie damit zu kämpfen hatte, sich dem Mann nicht mit dem Auswerfen anzuschließen, konnte er nicht bemerken. Zum Glück.  
Endlich entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Snape kurz tief durch atmen konnte. Hermine fühlte, dass er unangenehm kühl war und auch vor Erschöpfung und Restalkohol zu zittern begann. Mit geschickten Fingern zog sie schnell ihren Zauberstab aus den Tiefen ihrer hinteren Hosentasche und richtete ihn auf die Tür des Schlafzimmers.

„Accio" Es war nur ein Murmeln und doch reagierte der Zauberstab sofort. Ihre Decke kam aus dem neu erschaffenen Zimmer geflogen und wurde dem Älteren um die Schultern gelegt. So konnte sie ihn vorerst sicher nicht allein lassen...

* * *

_Gemeinsam ein Bett teilen? Wo kann das nur hinführen? *hoho*_


	10. Kapitel 09

**Ferienplanungen oder auch: Das zahme Kätzchen**

Die Nacht war letztlich sehr schnell vergangen, sobald der Professor seinen Magen beruhigt und sich hingelegt hatte. Auf sein leises Gebrumme, Hermine solle doch bitte in ihr eigenes Zimmer gehen, hatte sie ihn nur mit Ignoranz bestraft und es sich mit einem Buch in den Händen auf der anderen Bettseite bequem gemacht.

Es graute bereits der nächste Morgen und feine Sonnenstrahlen versuchten sich durch die Vorhänge an den Fenstern des Schlafzimmers zu schieben. Vergebens. Das war nun auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem der jungen Frau die Augen schwer wurden und sie trotz des Versuches, wach zu bleiben, in einen angenehmen Schlaf fiel. Das Buch fiel neben ihr auf die weiche Matratze und wurde durch ein tiefer-rutschen der Schülerin letztlich auf den Boden befördert, während sich Hermine in die warmen Weiten des Bettes schmiegte – oder doch nicht?.

Als sie zwischendrin erwachte, bemerkte es die Gryffindor nicht. Alles schien so unwirklich und vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie sich mitten im Schlaf eng an den Tränkemeister gekuschelt hatte und weniger in die sogenannten Weiten des Bettes, war für sie wie ein weiterer, verwirrender Teil ihrer merkwürdigen Träumerein, die sie zu haben pflegte. Also wurden die haselnussbraunen Augen wieder verschlossen, ohne daran zu denken, dass das hier real sein könnte.

Ein sanftes Kitzeln weckte Hermine sachte aus ihren verworrenen Träumen. Sie spürte den warmen, festen Körper an sich, die Muskeln, die sich unter der blassen Haut bewegten und konnte fühlen, wie sich der Brustkorb regelmässig hob und senkte. Hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Traum würde sich wie zuvor weiter führen, täuschte sich die Schülerin sofort, als sie die doch sehr realistische Hand an ihrem Rücken fühlte, dessen Fingerspitzen mit einer bestimmten Zärtlichkeit darüber strichen.  
Mit einem Schlag war die junge Gryffindor hell wach und starrte auf die halbnackte Brust des Tränkemeisters, während ihr bewusst wurde, wie sie hier an ihm lag. Ihr Kopf war auf seinem Oberarm gebettet, während ein Arm sich um seinen Oberkörper schlang und ein Bein halb über den Oberschenkel des Mannes hinweg hing. Er selbst schien entweder zu schlafen oder es als merkwürdig witzig zu empfinden, denn sein Arm hielt sie regelrecht an sich. Ob er glaubte, sie würde noch schlafen?  
Wiederholt liebkosten seine Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse und bahnten sich hin und wieder einen Weg unter den Verschluß ihres BH's, doch nicht so weit, um ihn vielleicht versehentlich zu überspannen und dadurch zu öffnen. Manche Verschlüße waren durchaus heimtückisch was das betraf.  
Vorsichtig hob Hermine ihren Blick zum Gesicht ihres Professors. Es war so entspannt und ruhig. Ob er schlief? Wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, wenn sich seine Lippen auf die ihren legten? Ob er sie sanft küssen würde? Oder eher stürmisch?  
Der Gedanke, dass er noch wenige Stunden zuvor seinen Mageninhalt zurück an die Oberfläche befördert hatte, verpasste der jungen Frau einen kurzen Dämpfer, wurde das Gefühl von Unbehagen jedoch sofort durch die Streicheleinheiten an ihrem Rücken fortgespült. Dieser Mann musste einfach magische Hände haben, anders konnte sie es sich einfach nicht erklären.  
Die Schülerin schloss neuerlich ihre Augen und genoss noch einen Augenblick lang die zarten Berührungen, ehe sie vorgab, aufzuwachen. Fast sofort spürte Hermine, wie die Hand in ihren Bewegungen inne hielt und schlaff auf die Matratze zurück sank.  
„Sind Sie endlich aufgewacht?" knurrte Snape leise und schien eine seiner übelsten Launen hervor gezogen zu haben. Warum wusste sie nur, dass das nicht seine wirkliche Stimmung zu sein schien?  
„Hmhm~" Ein zustimmendes, scheinbar müdes Brummen kam nun von ihrer Seite aus und nur zögernd setzte sich die junge Frau neben dem Blinden auf. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" fragte Hermine lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre und bekam auch sofort dafür die gewünschte Reaktion, während sie selbst sich leise knackend streckte.  
Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters zogen sich leicht in den Keller und seine Augen hatten sich geöffnet, um sie blind aber böse anzufunkeln. Vermutlich hätte er angefangen sie anzuzischen, wenn da nicht die Kopfschmerzen gewesen wären, die sich deutlich bemerkbar machten. Also gab er nur ein genervtes Brummen von sich und entschied sich wohl, lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Offenbar nicht..." Hermine hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und musterte den Dunkelhaarigen. Wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer gewesen wäre, und das machte die Tatsache, dass sie hier an ihn gekuschelt geschlafen hatte im übrigen auch nicht besser, hätte sie ihm vermutlich einen sanften Klaps auf den Bauch gegeben und ihn dazu animiert, sich zu erheben. Doch so beließ sie es bei einer nur beiläufigen Geste – einem kurzen Streicheln über den Unterarm, welche dem Professoren eine sichtbare Gänsehaut verschaffte. Fühlte er eigentlich jetzt anders? Intensiver? Schließlich mussten irgendwelche Sinne ja den Sehsinn ersetzen und das waren gewöhnlich die Hör- und Tastsinne.  
„Sagen Sie, Professor Snape..." begann die Gryffindor und schob sich elegant von dem großen Bett, nur um sich an dessen Seite zu hocken und ihr Buch auf zuheben. „Hatten Sie für die Sommerferien eigentlich etwas spezielles geplant? Also ich meine, bevor Sie erblindeten?"  
Die Frage schien den Tränkemeister doch ein wenig zu irritieren und aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen entschied er sich für eine recht knappe, aber präzise Antwort. „Natürlich. Aber nichts, was Sie anginge."  
„Ach kommen Sie. Jetzt, wo Sie nichts mehr sehen können, muss ich doch wissen, was Sie planen."  
„Nein..." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Professor Snape... Sagen Sie schon!" Sie trat sachte mit dem Fuß auf.  
„..."

„..." Hermine starrte ihn unablässig an.

„..." Wieder verzog der Ältere die Mundwinkel und runzelte etwas genervt die Stirn. Was wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging? Vermutlich versuchte er gerade abzuwiegen, was schlimmer für ihn wäre. Es ihr zu sagen, oder noch länger ihren stechenden Blick auf sich zu fühlen. „Ich wollte nach London, Kräuter besorgen, nach Hause..." knurrte Snape ergebend, jedoch möglichst leise, um nicht weitere Kopfschmerzen hervor zurufen.  
„Wunderbar" stieß die junge Hexe aus und klatschte eine Hand auf ihr Buch, nur um es für sich selbst als beschlossen abzustempeln. Doch der Tränkemeister schien weniger begeistert von dieser Geste zu sein, denn wieder verzog er etwas die Mundwinkel und wollte wohl gerade noch nach dem Grund für ihre Begeisterung erfragen, als sie selbst schon weiter sprach.

„Da ich ohnehin noch einmal nach der Abschlußprüfung nach London zu meiner Familie wollte, können wir das gerne in einem Rutsch erledigen. Sie begleiten mich mit nach Hause, dafür begleite ich Sie an Ihre geheimen Orte, um ihre Erledigungen zu tätigen."  
Nun schien Snape doch etwas überrumpelt worden zu sein. Seine blinden Augen weiteten sich etwas, verengten sich kurz darauf jedoch soweit, dass nur noch das Funkeln zwischen den Lidern zu erkennen war, mit dem er seine Schülerin nun bedachte. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich MEINE Ferien mit Ihnen verbringen will!" zischte er und zuckte gleichsam zusammen. Er war offensichtlich zu laut geworden.  
„Ach kommen Sie, Professor..." Hermine trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, wohlwissend, dass er eigentlich nicht Nein sagen konnte. Schließlich würde er so seine Planungen erledigen können und das ohne Beeinträchtigungen. Mehr oder weniger. „Außerdem können wir somit mehr Zeit nutzen, um weiterhin an meinem Medica-Studium zu arbeiten."

Ob es das Argument war, das ihn zur Erleuchtung führte, oder ob er selbst gerade den gewissen Vorteil bemerkte, den er durch die Anwesenheit seiner Schülerin haben würde, war ihr nicht ganz klar, dennoch nickte er kurz und stieß dabei genervt die Luft aus der Nase.  
Somit war es also beschlossen. Ferien bei dem Tränkemeister persönlich. Ob es förderlich war, oder nicht, wusste Hermine in diesem Moment nicht, aber es war sicher alles Andere als unangenehm, etwas Abstand zu ihren einst besten Freunden zu gewinnen, wenn sie sich ohnehin im Augenblick wie die letzten Idioten aufführten.

~~~xxx~~~

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die nächsten Tage dahin flogen. Während Hermine oft nur noch mit weiterem Lernen zu brachte, hatte sich der Tränkemeister in sein Büro zurück gezogen und wies sie nur hin und wieder dazu an, ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Über die Ferienplanung verlor keiner der Beiden vorerst ein Wort mehr. Warum auch? Schließlich würde Snape seinen Willen bekommen und die junge Hexe würde sicherlich einige Zeit später Ruhe geben.  
So kamen also endlich auch die Tage der Prüfungen und gingen mindestens genauso schnell. Die junge Gryffindor war vor allem in den wenigen Stunden zwischen den einzelnen Prüfungen so unausstehlich, dass selbst Snape sie zu meiden schien. Doch davon bemerkte sie herzlich wenig.. Zu sehr hing ihr Kopf in den Büchern und war vollgepumpt mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, durch die kompletten Prüfungen zu rauschen und dann ohne Zaubererabschluß da zu stehen.  
Ihre Angst vor dem Versagen war sogar schon so schlimm geworden, dass sie oft vor dem Schlafen gehen noch zu weinen begonnen und ihr ganzes Wissen ein letztes Mal aufgerufen hatte. Auch in den Träumen schien nichts mehr wie sonst, denn überall sausten Prüfer durch ihren Kopf und stempelten ihr ein dickes „F" für Fail auf die Stirn...  
Doch nun, da die letzte Prüfung überstanden war und die Nachricht, dass nur wenige Prüflinge die Tests wiederholen mussten (Hermine war natürlich nicht dabei), hatte sich wieder alles beruhigt. Die Schülerin war deutlich entspannter geworden und redete gerade ohne Unterlass auf den Professoren ein, der seinerseits versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, indem er konzentriert an einer schwarzen Bohne herum schnitt.  
„Das wird wundervoll, glauben Sie mir. Meine Eltern werden Sie sicher mögen. Und wenn nicht, dann auch egal. Wir bleiben ja nur ein paar Tage und in denen können Sie sich ja getrost aus dem Weg gehen, nicht wahr?" plapperte die junge Hexe und holte am Ende tief Luft – ohne wirklich mit dem Reden inne zu halten und gleichsam zu atmen war doch eine erstaunlich schwierige Aufgabe. Wer hatte nur den Menschen mit der Fähigkeit zum Atmen erfunden? Ohne das wäre es doch sicherlich viel einfacher, stundenlange Vorträge zu halten, ohne immer wieder nach Luft zu schnappen, oder?

Dennoch war es diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass nun der Tränkemeister zu Wort kam und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr hinüber 'sah' – zumindestens dahin, von wo ihre Stimme kam. „Wie bitte? Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass wir länger bei Ihren Eltern bleiben, Miss Granger!" zischte Snape und verengte gefährlich die Augen. Eine Tatsache, die der doch etwas überfröhlichen Hermine entging.  
„Nicht? Na dann wissen Sie's jetzt. Also..." Sie wollte gerade neuerlich Luft holen, um weiter zu sprechen, als der Ältere seine Hand hob und sie zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Was gedenken Sie noch alles mit mir zu tun, während wir... Unterwegs sind?" knurrte der Dunkelhaarige und schien einen Moment versucht, Vermutungen anzustellen, unterließ es jedoch sofort, um ihr ja keine Flöhe ins Ohr zu setzen. Mittlerweile konnte er die junge Hexe doch schon besser einschätzen und das war etwas, dass sie in sich aufsaugen und verarbeiten würde.  
„Naja..." begann Hermine langsam und wurde kurz rot, beachtete diesen Farbumschwung jedoch nicht, nur um fort zufahren. „Wir, also Sie und ich, könnten ja auch den Weasleys einen Besuch abstatten. Schließlich war ich bis jetzt jedes Jahr wenigstens für ein paar Tage im Fuchsbau und es würde Mrs. Weasley sicherlich fürchterlich unglücklich machen, sollte sich das nur aufgrund einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen mir und ihrem Sohn ändern."

Wäre die Situation für die junge Gryffindor nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie sich jetzt wohl ein leichtes Grinsen verkniffen. Snape schien wirklich alles Andere als Begeistert von der Offenbarung ihrer Pläne zu sein. Und schon gar nicht in Bezug auf eine Familie, die er weniger leiden konnte, als Weihnachten. Letzteres hatte zumindestens noch einen Vorteil – Er hatte seine Ruhe und würde nur die alljährlichen Plätzchen von Dumbledore und Molly erwarten, die oft in Form von kleinen Reagenzgläsern oder Büchern gebacken waren. Und er durfte nicht den Schal vergessen, der seit einem halben Jahr auch Handgelenkewärmer beinhaltete...  
„Muss das sein...?" knurrte Snape und verzog dabei sachte sein Gesicht, als er spürte, dass ihm der weiche Kern der Bohne ins Gesicht gespritzt war – diese Zutat würde er nun vergessen können.  
„Sicher." Hermine klang wie immer sachlich und warf ihm dabei von ihrem Platz aus – sie saß auf einem Pult und wippte mit den Beinen – ein weiches Tuch zum Abwischen entgegen.  
Letztlich verriet ihr das Sinken seiner Schultern, dass er genervt nachgab und während er sich das Gesicht von der Flüssigkeit reinigte, machte sich über ihrem Eigenen ein zufriedenes Grinsen breit. Die junge Hexe wusste noch nicht, ob das hier ihre bis lang besten Ferien werden würden, oder gar die Schlimmsten.

_

* * *

Wie werden wohl die Planungen aussehen? Und was wird bis zum offiziellen Beginn noch alles geschehen? Lest selbst im nächsten Kapitel ^^_

_Tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz geworden ist Q_Q Aber es liegt ja bekanntlich in der Kürze die Würze ._  
_LG X3_


	11. Kapitel 10

**Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn**

_Hallu, ihr Lieben :) Danke erstmal für die ganzen schönen Reviews u Ich freu mich wirklich immer riesig darüber *_*_

_Wegen dem Vorschlag mit dem Betaleser - das Problem ist, dass ich bisher niemanden gefunden hatte, der wirklich daran interessiert war, meine Story auf Fehler zu kontrollieren xD Also falls jemand interesse hat...? ^^;_

_

* * *

Klick, Klack, Klick..._

Mit eiligen Schritten huschte die junge Hexe über die noch leeren Gänge des Schlosses. Die Tasche, die sie bei sich trug, gab ein stätiges Klickern von sich, während die Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden wider hallten. Eigentlich hatte Hermine vor gehabt, ihre Sachen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu holen, die sie noch immer dort liegen hatte, war jedoch direkt auf Peeves getroffen, der sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen schien, armen Schülern Fischköpfe hinter her zu schmeissen.  
„Peeves, hör endlich auf!" zischte die Braunhaarige und beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas, in der Hoffnung dem Geist dadurch zu entkommen. Doch je schneller sie wurde, umso schneller wurde das Wesen, bis es sie eingeholt hatte und einen kompletten Eimer mit fauligen Fischinnerein und -Köpfen auf ihrem Haupt entleerte. Man kann sich sicherlich vorstellen, wie sich das Gesicht der jungen Frau augenblicklich zusammen zog und ihre Augen böse zum Gespenst funkelten. Doch noch ehe sie in anschreien und bedrohen konnte, schallte eine ganz andere Stimme durch den Korridor.  
„Ey, du bescheuerter Geist!" zischte Ron und kam mit schnellem Schritt zu seiner alten Freundin geeilt, den Zauberstab erhoben. „Hast du sie noch alle! Verzieh dich, sonst wird der blutige Baron schneller hinter dir sein, als du Quaffel sagen kannst!"  
Hermine war wirklich erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so bald noch einmal auf ihren Schulkameraden zu treffen und war eigentlich nur so früh auf dem Gang gewesen, um diesen Umstand auch beizubehalten. Das war nun auch ein Grund, weshalb sie den Rotschopf von der Seite her groß ansah und nur wage bemerkte, wie der Poltergeist den Eimer auf den Boden schmetterte und durch die nächstbeste Wand verschwand.  
„Alles in Ord-..." wollte der Weasleyjunge besorgt fragen, als sein Blick gerade verärgert zur Gryffindor schwang und er offenbar bemerkte, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Durch die fauligen Überreste wurde ein Gestank auf dem Gang verbreitet, der selbst dem gestandenen Rotschopf das Gesicht erblassen ließ. „Komm..."

~~~xxx~~~

Es war, als ob ihr Streit nie gewesen wäre. Ron hatte sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen und wartete dort noch immer, als sie aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zurück kehrte und sich auf einem der Sofa nieder ließ. Inzwischen hatte sie eine erfrischende Dusche hinter sich gebracht und ihr Haar war noch immer feucht, während ihre Sachen bereits durch einen Zauber komplett gereinigt wurden.  
„Was hast du dort getrieben?" wollte Ron interessiert wissen und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einem Sessel nieder, wirkte jedoch eher wie ein nasser Sack, der mal eben irgendwo in eine Ecke geschmissen hatte. Ob er gerade versuchte, gelassen zu wirken? Wenn dies der Fall war, gelang es ihm überhaupt nicht.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich in den Schlafsaal kommen, um meine Sachen zu holen... Peeves hatte allerdings andere Pläne" seufzte die junge Frau und ließ sich etwas weiter in die weichen Kissen sinken, die auf dem Sofa verteilt worden waren und nur dazu einluden, es sich bequem zu machen.  
„Also willst du wirklich... Naja..." Der Rotschopf schien verunsichert zu sein. Hatte er etwa tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, ob es seiner Exfreundin gut tun würde mit Snape mehr Zeit als Nötig zu verbringen, ohne dabei seine eigene Meinung mit einzubeziehen? „Willst du wirklich... In die Lehre bei ihm gehen?"  
„Natürlich." Die haselnussbraunen Augen der jungen Frau funkelten ihren Freund entschlossen an. „Du müsstest mich doch schon lang genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich meine Entscheidung nur schwer zurück nehme?" Ein Nicken Rons reichte, um ihren aufkommenden Ärger verfliegen zu lassen. Offenbar hatte er sich wirklich damit auseinander gesetzt.  
„Und du bist dir wirklich hundert Prozentig sicher, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist?"  
„Ja"

„Ich meine, Snape ist..."

„Ron! Ja, ich bin mir sicher!" Hermine musste ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln unterdrücken. So dämlich der Weasley vor ihr auch sein konnte, so unbeholfen war er im Augenblick. Allerdings würde es noch etwas brauchen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, wie wichtig ihr die Sache war und wie sehr sie gebraucht wurde.  
„Snape ist wirklich in Ordnung, sobald man ihn erst einmal unter Kontrolle hat..." begann sie also und schmunzelte leicht in sich hinein. Die Tatsache, dass sie ohne dessen Erlaubnis ihren Urlaub geplant hatte und dann noch damit durchgekommen war, bewies es ihr. Allerdings wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass auch der Tränkemeister etwas im Schilde führte.  
„Außerdem... Er vertraut niemandem. Die Tatsache, dass er mich als Einziges so nah an sich heran lässt, ist schon erstaunlich und ich möchte dieses Vertrauen, dass sich dort aufbaut, enttäuschen. Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass er blind ist. Das macht die Sache nicht einfacher."  
Ganz offensichtlich hatte Ron in seinem Ärger nicht bemerkt, dass Snape sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, denn nun starrte er die Braunhaarige mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Der Unglauben stand ihm förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
„Warum hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt?" Die Stimme, die unerwartet dazu kam, ließ Hermine erschrocken zusammen zucken. Harry war die Steintreppe herunter geschlichen und hatte ihrem Gespräch zugehört. Nun aber kam er näher und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Sofas nieder.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch darüber lustig macht..." erklärte die junge Frau und sah in die grünen Augen des jungen Helden, der bereits mehrmals dem nahen Tode entronnen war. „Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr gesagt hättet, jemand wie Snape hätte es nicht anders verdient. Aber wenn ihr ihn nur sehen könntet. Sein ganzes Leben, wofür er gekämpft hatte, hängt an einem hauchdünnen, seidenen Faden, der jeden Moment droht zu zerreißen."  
Harry und Ron sahen kurz einander an und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Freundschaft wusste die junge Hexe nicht, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Ob sie ihr im Stillen zustimmten? Oder ob es etwas Anderes war?  
„Nun gut" begann ihr Exfreund plötzlich und streckte knackend seine Knochen. „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, Mine, dann werden wir dich unterstützen." Ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry folgte. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass wir Snape dafür in unseren Kreis holen. Er war die letzten Jahre schon viel zu gemein und darauf können wir in unserer Freizeit ruhig verzichten"  
Nie hatte die junge Frau geahnt, wie glücklich sie sein konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um ihre Freunde und Snape gehen mochte. „Danke..." murmelte sie schwach und schniefte leise, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und sie das Medaillon, das auf ihrer Brust lag, umfasste.  
„Woher hast du das eigentlich?" wollte Harry nach einer Weile wissen und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Kette. Das nun auch die Zeit gekommen war, um ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen, wusste Hermine, und doch sträubte sich etwas in ihr. Etwas, das nicht von dem kleinen Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Snape erzählen wollte, da es etwas besonderes zu sein schien...

Die folgende halbe Stunde, in der bereits aus den Schlafsälen einige Geräusche drangen, brachte die junge Hexe damit zu, Harry und Ron davon zu unterrichten, was sich noch alles so zugetragen hatte und sie starrte direkt in die ungläubigen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Und er kann dich nicht sehen, wenn du das benutzt?" wollte der Rotschopf misstrauisch wissen und sah dabei auf das Medaillon, so als ob es an allem Schuld war.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Allerdings wüsste ich auch nicht einmal, wie man es aktivieren sollte, wenn er mal nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr ist." Sie fuhr sich beklommen durch ihre braune Mähne und sah unsicher zu ihren Freunden.  
„Aber kann man Dumbledore nicht fragen, ob so etwas möglich ist? Nicht, dass das nachher der Grund ist, wenn du ihn im Schlaf beobachtest..." Nun war es Hermine, die den Weasleyjungen mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ob es idiotisch klang oder nicht, aber ihr Ex hatte sie gerade auf eine entscheidende Idee gebracht.  
„Entschuldigt mich!" Schnell sprang sie auf die Beine, griff nach ihrer Tasche und rannte zum Loch des Portraits, stieß letzteres beiseite und lief anschließend den Gang entlang. Das war die Idee!

~~~xxx~~~

Ein Klopfen riss die junge Hexe aus ihren Gedanken. Sie stand im Büro des Schulleiters an einem Fenster und hatte Gedankenversunken auf das weite Gelände der Schule gesehen, während Dumbledore tief über seinen Tisch gebeugt war. Fawkes, der Phönix, hatte es sich neben ihr auf dem Fensterbrett bequem gemacht und schmiegte seinen großen Kopf unter seinen Flügel, während ihre Hand unablässig sein Gefieder streichelte.  
Ein „Herrein" des Direktors veranlasste Hermine nun, sich vom Fenster abzuwenden und zu einem der Ohrensessel zurück zukehren, noch ehe Snape den Raum betrat. Vor gut einer Stunde hatten die Zwei ihm Bescheid gegeben und offenbar kannte der Tränkemeister den Weg zum Bürp so gut wie seine Westentasche, denn er schien keineswegs außer Atem zu sein, was auf ein eiliges herumrennen schließen ließ.  
„Was gibt es?" wollte er unwirrsch wissen. Ob er darüber verärgert war, dass seine Schülerin am Morgen nicht bei ihm gewesen war? Irgendwie machte es den Eindruck. Oder er bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit nur schwer und vermutete jemand Anderen, weshalb er sich so verhielt. Hermine wusste es nicht.  
„Schön, dass du sofort kommen konntest, Severus." trällerte Dumbledore und legte einige Werkzeuge und seinen Zauberstab beiseite, nur um sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück zu lehnen und seine Finger zu verschränken. Snapes Schweigen ließ darauf schließen, dass er schnell zur Sache kommen wollte, also begann der Alte, indem er leise seufzte. Sicherlich gefiel ihm diese Art vom Tränkemeister mindestens genauso wenig, wie es bei Hermine gerade der Fall war.  
„Miss Granger kam vorhin zu mir und erzählte mir von einer Idee, die sie hatte." begann er also und sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige nur kurz eine Augenbraue hob, aber den Schulleiter weiter reden ließ. „Sie erzählte mir von einem Gespräch mit ihren Freunden und der Überlegung, dir nicht auch ein Medaillon zu kommen zu lassen."  
„Offenbar vergisst Miss Granger, dass ich nicht sonderlich gewillt bin, ihr hinter her zu rennen, und ihr aus der Patsche zu helfen..." knurrte Snape sofort und funkelte böse mit seinen blinden Augen in den Raum, ganz offenbar wissend, dass sie sich hier drin befand. Nur nicht wo.  
„Darum geht es gar nicht, Professor" knurrte die junge Hexe und sah, wie der Kopf des Mannes zur Seite ruckte und in ihre Richtung gedreht wurde. „Sondern viel mehr darum, dass man das Medaillon so verzaubern kann, dass Sie, wenn Sie sich konzentrieren, ihre Umgebung dadurch sehen können. Oder viel mehr, die Umgebung, die mich beherbergt."  
Wieder hob der Tränkemeister eine Augenbraue, legte dieses Mal jedoch etwas den Kopf schief und schien über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Allerdings wollte ihm wohl die Tatsache nicht so gefallen, seine Schülerin rund um die Uhr zu betrachten. „Allerdings" begann diese nun wieder und beugte sich im Sessel vor, was ein kurzes Knautschen des Stoffes verursachte, während sie nach dem vorbereiteten Schmuckstück griff.  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es anfangs leicht sein wird, ständig so herum zu laufen. Sie werden praktisch rund um die Uhr bei mir sein müssen, wenn Sie sich ungehindert bewegen wollen." Hermine klang ruhig und trocken, und nur das Geräusch der Kette machte den Tränkemeister sichtlich darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ihm das Medaillon entgegen hielt. Anders als in ihrem Eigenen, besaß das Schmuckstück einen grünen Serpentinit in sich und das Metall war von einem hellen Silber. Passend für einen Slytherin, fand die Gryffindor.  
„Und ich muss jetzt..." begann der Tränkemeister und schloss dabei seine Augen.  
„Einfach die Augen schließen und die Verbindung der beiden Steine erspüren. Je öfter Sie das machen, umso mehr Übung bekommen Sie darin und können länger sehen." erklärte Dumbledore amüsiert und beobachtete jede Reaktion seines Professoren, dessen Haltung angespannt und Nervös wirkte. Selten hatte man diesen besonderen Einblick auf ihn.  
„Natürlich wird das nur eine Übergangslösung sein, aber immerhin können Sie dann etwas eigener Arbeiten, ohne, dass ich Ihnen vollständig zur Hand gehen muss." Die junge Hexe lächelte und fühlte, wie das weißgoldene Metall an ihrer Brust leicht zu vibrieren begann, während der Lapislazuli ein inneres Glühen bekam.  
„Und so etwas kommt Ihnen einfach mal in den Sinn, während Sie sich mit Ihren Freunden unterhalten, Miss Granger?" brummte Snape mürrisch und legte sich dabei die Kette um den Hals, nur um diese anschließend unter seiner Robe zu verstecken.  
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass Hermine nun bekam. Es war, als ob sie ein zweites Herz schlagen fühlen konnte. Snapes Herz. Ganz nah an ihrem. Und das Gefühl, dass er sie direkt ansah, obwohl seine Augen verschlossen waren – offenbar hatte er den Dreh mit dem Verbinden doch schneller raus bekommen, als es die Hexe ihm zugetraut hatte.  
„Wie sagt man so schön? Ein blindes Huhn findet auch einmal ein Korn..."


	12. Kapitel 11

**Der Abschied**

Endlich war es soweit. Das Abschlussfest für dieses Jahr hatte gerade seinen Anfang genommen und sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer wankten munter auf der Tanzfläche entlang. Jeder trug seinen ganz eigenen Festumhang oder ihr spezielles Ballkleid. Mit Ausnahme natürlich von einer gewissen Person, die wohl weniger mit Namen genannt werden muss, um zu wissen, wer es war.  
Hermine trug ein fliederlilanes Samtkleid, welches einen tiefen Schnitt ins Dekolté und den Rücken hinab besaß. Auf der Rückseite war es mit einen Schnüren zusammen gebunden worden und die Träger waren im Genick zusammen gebunden, während der untere Teil des Kleides sich etwas ausbreitete, nur um in einem Winkel von etwa 30 Grad zu enden.  
Während die junge Hexe die Große Halle betrat, strich sie sich eine gelockte Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter eines ihrer Ohren, nur um dabei direkt gegen einen schweren Körper zu stoßen. Natürlich war es klar, wer nur so nach Kräutern duften konnte, und vor allem jemand, der schon seit Tagen nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen war.  
Seit dem Snape das Medaillon bekommen hatte, nutzte er jeden erdenklichen Moment, um die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Schmuckstücken zu verlängern und dabei selbst mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Erst am heutigen Tage war er früher in die große Halle gegangen, um der Braunhaarigen etwas Zeit für sich zu gönnen. Ob er wusste, dass Frauen so etwas brauchten? Wenn nicht, dann hatte er ein gutes Gefühl für die Belange Anderer.  
„Oh..." stieß Hermine erschrocken aus, als der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihr umdrehte und dabei eine Augenbraue hob. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, so sah er sie direkt an und vermutlich schielte sie, denn ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Der Mann trug seinen schwarzen Gehrock und dessen Kragen war bis zum Hals hoch zu geknöpft, was ihm einen noch strengeren Eindruck vermitteln sollte. Hermine wusste, dass er in der Freizeit weniger Wert auf diese kleinen Details legte, als es vielleicht in der Öffentlichkeit der Fall war.  
„Sie sehen gut aus, Miss Granger" hauchte Snape leise und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, ehe er ihr seine Hand entgegen hielt, die in einen schneeweißen Handschuh gekleidet war, nur um sie anschließend zu einem Tanz auffordern. Und auch wenn Hermine ganz genau wusste, dass der Mann eigentlich nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie auch, dass er durch die Verbindung der Steine ganz genau fühlen konnte, wie nah sie ihm sein musste. Aber woher wusste er dann, wie sie aussah? Ob er es wohl nur aus Höflichkeit tat? Höflichkeit hin oder her, Tatsache war, dass es der Schülerin die Röte in die Wangen trieb, ehe sie nach der behandschuhten Hand griff und ihm auf die Tanzfläche folgte.  
Das Lied, das einsetzte, begann sanft und die Lichter wurden etwas herunter gedreht, sodass eine schon fast ungeahnte Spannung zwischen den Paaren entstehen konnte. Allerdings traf dies wohl nicht nur für die richtigen Pärchen zu.  
Hermine fühlte, wie stark die Hände des Tränkemeisters waren und wie ruhig, ja fast zielsicher er sie durch den Raum führte. Doch das war ihr eigentlich egal, denn ihre Augen waren direkt auf das Gesicht des Mannes gerichtet. Es war so sanft und liebevoll, oder lag das nur am Licht? Oder hatte sie etwa begonnen, ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht zu sehen, wie es ihre Freunde vielleicht taten? Sie wusste es nicht.  
Gerade drehte er sie wieder an sich, als das Licht aus ging und Hermine, überrascht durch die plötzlich eintretende Blindheit, neuerlich unvermittelt gegen ihn stieß. Doch dieses Mal war ihre eigene Empfindung anders. Sie war weniger unangenehm überrascht, als viel mehr erhitzt.  
War es etwa das Herz, das sie in seiner Brust schlagen fühlen konnte? So schnell und schon fast aufgeregt? Hermine vermutete, dass es wohl an der argen Bewegung lag. Dennoch war es merkwürdig, als der Tränkemeister seine Arme um sie legte und sie noch enger an sich zog, ebenso merkwürdig, wie nah sein Gesicht dem Ihren war.  
„Sie sollten versuchen, den Rhythmus mit dem Herzen zu fühlen, Miss Granger." flüsterte Snape leise und nutzte wohl die eingetretene Dunkelheit, um sie erneut nach außen zu drehen und zurück zu holen, ehe das Licht wieder einsetzte und einen Lichtkegel auf verschiedene Paare warf. Unter anderem auf die Zwei, die so unterschiedlich und doch so sehr ähnelten.

~~~xxx~~~

„Sie können wirkli jut tanzen, Sir." gähnte Hermine müde und rieb sich dabei die Augen. Der Abend war wirklich noch lang geworden und auch wenn Ron und Harry sie mindestens genauso oft aufgefordert hatten, wie der Tränkemeister, so war Letzterer beim Tanzen einfach unschlagbar gewesen. Nun aber hatte der Alkohol seine Arbeit begonnen und ließ die junge Frau etwas neben dem Professor her wanken, ehe er sie kurzer Hand an der Schulter zu sich zog und so den Weg fortsetzte. Die Gryffindor war natürlich mehr als nur glücklich, dass sie nun einen Halt gefunden hatte und auch, dass es Snape war, weshalb sie ihr Gesicht weiter gegen seinen Arm schmiegte und diesen umklammerte.  
„Und Sie sollten wirklich weniger trinken, Miss Granger." War er etwa etwas schlecht gelaunt?  
„Das war ick nicht. Ron wollte immer auf Brüderschaft trinken. Natürlich weiß i, dass er nua knutschen wollte." Lallte sie etwa?  
„... Schön für Sie."  
„Nah~... Nüsch würklich, wissen Sie. Er kann ja ga nicht gut küssen. Im Gegenteil. Ist alles... Irgendwie feucht. Außerdem... Er duftet dabei nicht so bezaubernd wie Sie..." Natürlich klang das alles lächerlich und später würde sich die junge Frau sicherlich dafür schämen, aber vielleicht war es wirklich etwas viel gewesen?  
Gerade wollte Snape etwas darauf erwidern, als nur noch ein 'Huch' von seiner Schülerin kam und ein Ruck sie aus seinen Armen riss. Hermine hockte nun auf allen Vieren und fing merkwürdig an zu kichern. Es war einfach nur zu lächerlich und vor allem, wie sie wohl gerade am Boden hocken musste.  
„Wehe, Sie trinken noch einmal so viel, Miss Granger." knurrte der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich und war neben sie getreten. Ein Glück war niemand auf den Gängen zu sehen, denn ansonsten würde diese ganze Sache wohl noch peinlicher werden, als sie ohnehin schon war.  
Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Leichtigkeit hob der Professor das Mädchen auf seine Arme und setzte seinen Weg fort, während er hin und wieder etwas seine Nase rümpfte, da ein unangenehmer Geruch von Alkohol in seine empfindlichen Nasengänge kroch.  
„Woll'n Se mich hei... Hei... Na woll'n Se mich nich zu ihrer Frau machen? Das gäbe sicher eine interessante Geschichte. Außerdem sind Se wohl der intelligenteste Mann den isch kenne~" lallte Hermine und schmiegte ihr Gesicht dabei schutzsuchend an die Brust des Professoren.  
„Wenn Sie mich dabei mit ihren zwei Freunden vergleichen, kann ich das durchaus verstehen..." schnaubte der Dunkelhaarige verächtlich und bog dabei in einen der Kerkergänge, der zu seinem Büro führen würde. „Aber halten Sie endlich den Rand. Sie wissen ja schon gar nicht mal mehr, wo wir sind."  
„Doch, doch. Wo ich bin, weiß ich schon." Die junge Frau setzte ein benommenes Lächeln auf und sah dabei zu ihrem Tränkemeister hinauf, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sicherlich sah er wieder durch die Verbindung des Medaillons, in welche Richtung es gehen sollte, ansonsten wären die Zwei wohl längst aufgeschmissen. „Nämlich... In Ihren Armen, Severus~"  
Offenbar war die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn gerade bei seinem Namen genannt hatte, so überraschend gekommen, dass er seine Augen geöffnet hatte und stehen geblieben war. Allerdings ignorierte die Gryffindor genau dies, schloss ihre eigenen Augen und kuschelte sich an die warme Brust ihres Beschützers. Sollten Andere doch denken, was sie wollten. Sie wusste, dass er ein guter Mensch war. Woher sie das wusste? Sie konnte es in seiner Brust fühlen.

Als Snape endlich mit ihr das Büro erreicht hatte, war alles eigentlich recht schnell gegangen. Er war direkt durch die Tür zu seinen Gemächern gegangen und hatte das Mädchen in ihr Zimmer aufs Bett gelegt. Allerdings war sein Versuch, wieder zu verschwinden, vergebens, denn Hermine hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und sah ihn aus schläfrigen Augen an.  
„Lassen Sie mich los und schlafen Sie ihren Rausch aus, Miss Granger..." Irrte sie oder war seine Stimme eine Oktave tiefer geworden? Und schwang ein gewisser rauer Ton dazu?  
„Bleiben Sie hier..." schnurrte die junge Frau und setzte dabei einen besonders bettelnden Blick auf, dem der eines Hundes in nichts nachstand.  
„..." Er schwieg. Ein Zeichen für Hermine, dass er sich ihr ergab und sie ihn auf das Bett ziehen konnte. Natürlich würde er sofort verschwinden, sobald sie eingeschlafen war, doch es war beruhigender, wenn er zumindestens so lang bei ihr war.  
Mit sich selbst zufrieden schmiegte sich die Braunhaarige an den Dunkelhaarigen, seine Wärme genießend. Dass er dabei seine Haltung versteifte, bemerkte sie nicht. Aber dafür sehr wohl, wie das Medaillon an ihrem Hals zu vibrieren begann und darauf hinwies, dass er sie beobachtete.

~~~xxx~~~

Dass Hermine schneller im Land der Träume war, als anfangs beabsichtigt war, bemerkte sie natürlich nicht. Sie wurde erst wieder wach, als ein warmes Gefühl auf ihrer Stirn sie ins hier und jetzt zurück holte.  
„Hmmm..." Sie seufzte leise und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und dadurch war es noch immer angenehm dunkel im Zimmer, allerdings konnte sie auch gar nicht sehen, was mit ihr geschah.  
Offenbar saß Snape noch immer neben ihr, hatte sie an sich gezogen und achtete darauf, dass es ihr nicht zu schlecht ging. Im Gegenteil sogar. Seit dem gestrigen Abend war sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Jedenfalls nicht im offiziellen Sinne, bis sie ihre Ausbildung beginnen würde.  
Die junge Frau konnte fühlen, wie warme Lippen auf ihrer Stirn lagen und sich nur hin und wieder etwas bewegten, um zum Beispiel einen Kuss auf ihre Lider zu hauchen. Was war nur los? War irgendetwas geschehen und sie hatte den entscheidenden Moment verschlafen? Oder dachte der Professor etwa, dass sie noch schlafen würde?  
„Morgen, Schatz" ertönte plötzlich eine ganz andere Stimme hinter ihr und als sich Hermine herum drehte, lag dort Ron, kaum sichtbar, aber es war ganz sicher der Rotschopf. Wie ein Lauffeuer machte sich der Schreck über diesen Moment in ihr breit und riss sie aus ihrer Position...  
Plötzlich war es so viel heller, die Vorhänge waren beiseite gezogen und der sonst so bekannte Duft von Kräutern war verflogen. Nur noch der verbliebene Geruch des Alkohols hing der Braunhaarigen in der Nase und ließ sie ihr Gesicht verziehen, ehe sie neben sich sah. Dort war das Kissen leicht eingedrückt und auch das Laken war etwas verschoben – hatte sie es sich also doch nicht eingebildet? Und zumindestens der Teil ihres Traumes war wahr gewesen, in dem Snape alleine vorgekommen war?  
„Ja klar, und Schweine lernen neuerdings fliegen..." seufzte die junge Hexe und fuhr sich noch kurz durch ihre Locken, ehe sie sich aus dem Bett erhob und zu allererst unter die Dusche ging – der Tag war noch lange nicht vorbei. Die Abreise stand schließlich kurz bevor und sie hatte ihre Koffer noch lange nicht gepackt.

~~~xxx~~~

Es regnete in Strömen und die Schüler schoben sich ungeduldig durch die Türen in den Zug hinein. Manche verabschiedeten sich noch von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, manche hatten es allerdings eilig genug, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dass darunter auch Malfoy war, musste man ja wohl kaum erwähnen.  
Hermine hatte sich mit Ron und Harry an den alten Wildhüter gedrückt und versuchte dabei, nicht von der Masse mitgezogen zu werden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Halbriese genug Platz zwischen ihnen und den Anderen brachte, machte die Sache doch erstaunlich angenehm. Erst, als die junge Hexe das leise Vibrieren an ihrer Brust spürte, wusste sie, dass der Tränkemeister wohl in der Nähe sein musste.  
Neugierig, ob ihre Ahnung wohl richtig war, sah sich das Mädchen um und runzelte etwas die Stirn. Da sie generell etwas Kleiner war als ihre gleichaltrigen Mitschüler, war es nicht unbedingt einfach, sich einen Überblick zu schaffen. Erst, als sie etwas Schwarzes durch die Menge stoßen sah, streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus und zog letztendlich den Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hand zu sich.  
„Sie fahr'n auch weg, Professor?" wollte der Wildhüter neugierig wissen, da er offenbar nicht gewusst hatte, wie es um den Anderen ging. Dieser runzelte nur leicht die Stirn und brummte zustimmend. War er etwa schlecht gelaunt? Wie lange war er wohl schon nicht mehr mit dem Zug nach London gefahren? Offenbar schon eine ganze Weile nicht.  
Gerade wollte der Halbriese noch etwas erwidern, als der Pfiff des Schaffners etwas entfernt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Oh" stieß er aus und schob dabei die Vier in Richtung der Türen, die sich mittlerweile etwas geleert hatten. „Nun aber rein mit euch. Ihr wollt doch sicherlich nicht den Zug verpassen... Pass auf deinen Kopf auf, Harry."  
Harry war rückwärts in den Zug gestiegen und hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass hinter ihm gerade ein Koffer vorbei geschwebt war. Natürlich brachte die Warnung des Riesen im Moment auch nichts mehr, als ein dumpfes Geräusch verkündete, dass der Junge trotzdem dagegen gekracht war.  
Gerade wollte auch Ron mit einem der Koffer hinter dem Potterjungen her, als Hagrid ihn unterbrach und dabei den schweren Kasten an sich zog. „Wartet, ich heb' euch die Sachen rein." sagte er und schob dabei mit seinem Hintern den Tränkemeister aus dem Weg, der darauf genervt sein Gesicht verzog. Hermine konnte ihn schon verstehen – zum Einen war da der Punkt, dass er schon lange nicht mehr mit dem Zug gefahren war. Zum Anderen war da die kleine Sache, dass der Schwarzhaarige den Wildhüter nicht leiden konnte und eher ungern durch die Gegend geschoben wurde.  
„Keine Sorge – sobald wir drin sind, ist alles nur noch halb so schlimm" flüsterte das Mädchen zu ihrem Schutzbefohlenen und tätschelte kurz seinen Arm, nur um dann vorran die Treppe in den Zug zu steigen, die Hagrid zuvor wieder frei gegeben hatte...

Es mochten nur fünf weitere Minuten gewesen sein, ehe der Zug sich endgültig in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, aber das reichte, um sich ein eigenes, kleines Abteil zu suchen und es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. „Endlich" seufzte Harry und fuhr sich durch sein dunkles, wuschiges Haar, ehe er diese in die Hand seiner Freundin legte. Ginny hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und auch Luna hatte ihren Weg hier her gefunden. Lediglich Neville blieb aus, da er schon allein bei dem Anblick des Tränkemeisters bleich geworden war.  
„Wie lang dauert es, bis wir in den Bahnhof einfahren?" wollte der Tränkemeister brummend wissen und hatte dabei eine Zeitung aufgeschlagen, während seine Augen geschlossen blieben. Für Hermine war das schon Normal, aber Ron kam nicht umhin, den Professoren anzustarren.  
„Etwas um die vier oder fünf Stunden. Je nachdem, wie viel Ärger es auf den Schienen gibt" erklärte die junge Hexe und schlug nun ebenfalls eine Zeitung auf – die Selbe, um genau zu sein. Es musste ziemlich merkwürdig für Außenstehende aussehen, wie die Zwei miteinander umgingen oder sich verhielten. Manche Abläufe waren so synchron, dass es schon fast angsteinflössend war. Hatte er so viel Einfluss auf sie? Ganz offensichtlich schon.  
Ron brauchte noch eine Weile, ehe er sich an den ungewohnten Anblick gewöhnt hatte, ehe er seiner eigenen Beschäftigung nachging. Da „Snape-Explodiert" in Anwesenheit der betreffenden Person eher auszuschließen war, hatte er sich sein Zauberschachbrett hervor gezogen und spielte gegen seinen besten Freund.

„Seht mal!" rief Ginny plötzlich und deutete aus der Scheibe. London kam immer näher und das war endlich das Zeichen, dass die Kinder langsam ihre Sachen zusammen packen und sich auf den Gängen versammeln mussten...  
Also war es endlich so weit. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten Sie und ihre Eltern voneinander und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ziemlich nervös wurde, je näher sie der Stadt kamen. Ob ihre Eltern Snape mögen würden? Hoffentlich, denn sie tat es bereits.

* * *

_Werden sie ihn mögen? War das alles viel zu schnell? Und war das nur ein merkwürdiger Traum, den Hermine am frühen Morgen gehabt hatte?_


	13. Kapitel 12

**Wenn man glaubt, einen neuen Schritt zu gehen...**

Während sich langsam der Rauch auf dem Bahnsteig verzog, machten sich die Schüler daran, die Treppen hinunter zu springen und zu ihren Eltern zu eilen. Viele wurden sofort in die Arme geschlossen, manche bekamen nur ein Händeschütteln und einigen wurde nur anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft. Aber natürlich gab es auch jene Muggelstämmige, die zu erst die Absperrung nach 'drüben' passieren mussten, um von ihren Eltern in Empfang genommen zu werden.  
Hermine verabschiedete sich von den Weasleys, die ihre zwei Kinder in Empfang nahmen, während Harry sich ihr und dem Professor anschloss. Dieser nickte den Rotschöpfen nur grimmig zu und kassierte dafür einen verwirrten Blick. Dass Ron seinen Eltern wohl Einiges erklären müssen würde, war ziemlich offensichtlich, denn sofort begann Molly Weasley etwas harsch an seinem Kragen herum zu fingern.  
Der folgende Weg zum Ausgang beanspruchte etwas mehr Zeit, als gewünscht. Auf dem Bahnhof Kingscross fuhren zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige Züge ein und brachten Massen von Menschen mit in den Bahnhof, was dazu führte, dass die Hexen und Zauberer nicht einfach wie die Wilden durch die Absperrung gehen konnten. Wie mochte das denn aussehen?

„Da sind sie!" rief Hermine plötzlich, als sie endlich auf dem Muggelbahnsteig entlang liefen und Ausschau nach den Dursleys hielten. Dass diese immer noch eher wenig mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben wollten, obwohl so viele gerade an ihnen vorbei gingen, war erstaunlich. Petunia ignorierte gekonnt die Tatsache, dass einige Schüler an ihr vorbei gingen und dabei über den Quidditchsport diskutierten, während Vernon sogar direkt angerempelt worden war. Dudley allerdings schien ganz genau zu bemerken, was hier vor sich ging – Und zwar potenzielle Gefahr von allen Seiten. Ein Grund mehr, weshalb er etwas misstrauisch umher sah und seinen Vater als Rückenschutz nutzte.  
„Komm endlich, Junge!" knurrte Vernon genervt zu Harry, der darauf unwirrsch das Gesicht verzog. Zwar war er längst, laut Zauberermaßstäben, Volljährig, doch war es ziemlich schwer aufzubrechen, während noch einige wichtige Sachen bei Tante und Onkel waren.  
Snape hob milde überrascht eine Augenbraue und 'sah' dem Wuschelkopf nach, der mit herunter hängenden Schultern und letztem Blick zurück auf Hermine, hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Doch das bemerkte das junge Mädchen schon gar nicht mehr, denn als sich der Tränkemeister zurück wandte, war diese bereits gerade wegs auf ein älteres Paar zugelaufen, um ihnen in die Arme zu springen.  
Natürlich waren ihre Eltern überglücklich, ihre kleine Tochter wieder bei sich zu wissen, auch wenn es wohl nur wieder eine begrenzte Zeit sein würde. Aber dennoch genossen sie jede Minute, die sie mit ihr hatten. Umso überraschter waren sie gewesen, als Hermine den beiden geschrieben hatte, sie würde noch jemanden mit bringen. Um wen es sich handelte, hatten sie aber bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal geahnt.  
„Mama, Papa" begann die Braunhaarige und hatte dabei die Hand ihrer Mutter gegriffen. Ob sie dadurch verhindern wollte, dass diese aus den Latschen kippte? „Das hier ist Professor Snape. Er ist meine Begleitung und mein späterer Mentor. Professor Snape, das hier sind meine Eltern."  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Wer wäre da nicht so erschrocken gewesen? Schließlich war das hier ihr Professor und dazu noch so ein verhasster von ihren Mitschülern. Snape, der sich mittlerweile dazu gesellt hatte und natürlich seiner Vorstellung beiwohnte, hob etwas seine Augenbraue, während er ganz offensichtlich auf irgendeine Reaktion wartete, die eigentlich weniger lang auf sich hatte warten lassen.

„Sehr erfreut, Professor" begann plötzlich Mr Granger das Gespräch und strahlte den Schwarzhaarigen freundlich an. Auch die Mutter setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und nickte sachte. „Mine hat uns schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. Sie sagte, Sie wären, neben dem Schulleiter, der hellste Kopf an der Schule. Ich hatte mich wirklich schon gefragt, wann wir Sie kennen lernen dürften" plapperte sie und löste sich dabei von ihrem Mann, während sie ihrer Tochter sanft auf die Schulter klopfte, die doch etwas verlegen aufgrund des Kommentares war. Snape dagegen hatte keinerlei Reaktion auf die Beiden gezeigt. Sein Gesicht war wie immer unlesbar und die Sache, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, machte es noch schwieriger, irgendetwas aus ihm zu lesen.  
„Danke sehr. Man kann von Glück reden, dass der Jahrgang ihrer Tochter wenigstens ein helles Licht beherbergt..." brummte Snape und deutete dabei wohl unauffällig auf die Unfähigkeit des Longbottomjungen hin, der es selbst bis zum Ende hin in so gut wie jeder Stunde geschafft hatte, den Kessel in die Luft zu jagen.  
Dass Hermines Eltern darüber natürlich erfreut waren und damit ihre eigene Tochter in Verbindung brachten, war wohl selbstverständlich. Niemand würde es als eine Art Beleidigung auffassen, oder?

Sofort verwickelten die Eltern des Mädchens den Professor in ein Gespräch über ihre Berufe und den Sinn und Zweck dahinter. Die ehemalige Gryffindor trottete mit den Koffern auf einem Wagen hinter her und beobachtete die Kehrseite des Tränkemeisters, während ihr Kater 'Krumbein' im Transportkorb maunzte.

Die Autofahrt verlief eigentlich recht Ereignislos, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass Mrs Granger etwas aufgeregt zu sein schien, weil ihre Tochter einen doch so bedeutenden Mann mit sich mit brachte. Der Einzige, der nicht derart an der Decke schwebte, war Snape wohl selbst, der es sich auf einem der Rücksitze bequem gemacht hatte. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, beobachtete, wie ihr Kater ruhig auf dessen Schoß lag und sich kraueln ließ – im Normalfall rannte das Tierchen unablässig durch den Wagen, weshalb er sonst in seinem Körbchen geblieben war.  
Ob Snape derart betörende Hände hatte, dass selbst das kleine Wesen sich diesem ergab?  
Als sie in die Einfahrt des Hauses fuhren, indem die junge Gryffindor wohnte, wurde diese etwas nervös. Was würde der Tränkemeister wohl von seiner Zwischenlagerung halten? Ob es ihm hier gefiel oder er nur darauf wartete, wieder von hier weg zu kommen?  
„Gut" seufzte Mr Granger und warf kurz einen zweifelnden Blick zu seiner Frau, die offenbar ganz entzückt von ihrem Gast war, ehe er sich an Hermine wandte. „Bringst du die Koffer bitte gleich ins Gästezimmer? Danach kannst du deinem Gast ja gleich das Haus zeigen." Es klang nicht nach einem Befehl und fühlte sich auch nicht so an, dennoch bereitete es der Hexe etwas unbehagen, weil sie gleich mit ihrem Professor allein sein würde. Ihre Eltern würden sich verabschieden und noch Einkäufe erledigen, während ihre Tochter als Wolf das schwarze Schaf durch ihre kleine Welt führte.  
„Wir sehen uns später. Hoffentlich gefällt Ihnen ihr Zimmer, Professor~" trällerte Mrs Granger und wurde bereits wieder ins Auto hinein geschoben, ehe die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu schlug und die Eltern los fuhren. Dabei hinterließen sie eine aufgewühlte junge Frau, die nicht wusste wohin mit ihren Gefühlen.  
„Ihre Eltern... Entsprechen etwa der Vorstellung, die ich von ihnen hatte..." brummte der Tränkemeister und stand plötzlich direkt neben ihr, während sein Blick zu dem Punkt gerichtet war, andem die Grangers gerade um die Ecke gebogen waren.  
„Naja... Meine Mutter ist eigentlich schüchterner. Sie ist normaler Weise nicht der Typ, der viel redet. Und schon gar nicht zu Fremden." seufzte Hermine und runzelte etwas die Stirn, nur um sich leicht erschöpft durch die Haare zu fahren und sich dabei zum Gehen um zuwenden.  
„Tja, so kann man sich irren."

„Also..." Nachdem die junge Hexe ihre Sachen zumindestens bis hinter die Haustür getragen hatte, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und die Koffer behutsam ein paar Treppen hinauf befördert. „Das hier ist also mein zu Hause. Es ist nichts besonderes... Aber immerhin."  
Hermine beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Professor 'blind' umher sah, indem seine Lider geschlossen waren und sich die Augen darunter hin und her bewegten. Hin und wieder blieben sie an Bildern an den Wänden hängen, die Hermine noch in deutlich jüngeren Jahren zeigten. Manche wiederrum waren noch etwas neuer und schienen sogar noch von Weihnachten zu stammen. Das Mädchen war zwar nicht persönlich nach Hause gefahren, hatte sie doch ihren Eltern ein paar Fotos und Geschenke geschickt.  
Das Haus war in einem strahlenden Weiß gestrichen und schien selbst bei dem derbsten Wetter nicht zu verblassen – Hermine selbst wusste, dass es an dem Zauber lag, den sie vor einigen Jahren darauf gelegt hatte, ohne, dass es offensichtlich war.

Der Bau des Gebäudes ließ eher auf das 19te Jahrhundert schließen und selbst die dunklen Holzbalken und -Säulen gaben einen angenehmen Kontrast zum Rest. Davor war ein grüner Garten, dessen Blumen gerade in voller Pracht blühten und die Kirschbäume, dessen Früchte herunter hingen...

Wenn man durch die dunkelbraune Haustür trat, kam man zu erst in einen doch recht hellen Flur. Der Boden bestand aus einem dunklen Holz, das eher der Farbe des Kirschbaumes ähnelte und auf dem ein dunkelbraunweißer Läufer lag. Alles passte aber perfekt zu den dunklen Türen und den weißen Holzverkleidungen der Wände. Auf halber Höhe begannen dann hauchfein verzierte Tapetten, die ebenfalls eine leichte Holzmaserung aufwiesen, aber ganz offenbar nicht aus diesem Material waren.  
Von der Decke hing eine Art Kronleuchter, dessen Grundkörper ebenfalls aus dem dunklen Holz war, und der bei Nacht sicherlich ein angenehm helles Licht spenden würde. Doch nun war es einfach nur eine schöne Zierde, die den Raum verschönerte.  
Die Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte, war von den Koffern belegt, die darauf zu warten schienen, weiter nach oben gebracht zu werden. „Folgen Sie mir" summte die junge Frau und ging vorran, wohl wissend, dass der Blick des Professoren auf ihrer Kehrseite ruhen würde. Und damit hatte sie auch nicht so ganz unrecht.  
Oben angekommen wies auch hier der Flur die selben besonderen Akzente auf, wie im unteren Teil, nur hier standen hin und wieder kleine Schränkchen, in denen Dinge verstaut waren, wie Nähgarn und Nadeln. Eben alles, was ein vernünftiger Haushalt brauchte.

Hermine führte ihren Ausbilder in ein Zimmer, das direkt am Ende des Flurs und gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag. Es war ziemlich freundlich eingerichtet, warme Rottöne und Weiß, um alles ein wenig abzurunden, während die Möbel aus dem ebenso dunklen Holz waren wie der Boden.  
„Das Bad ist den Flur hinunter – Können Sie eigentlich nicht verfehlen." Sie deutete dabei aus der Tür hinaus und da es eigentlich nur noch ein weiteres Zimmer neben dem Ihren auf diesem Stockwerk gab, konnte man sicher sein, dass sie dieses meinte.  
Snape, der ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte, nickte nun sachte und runzelte etwas die Stirn - Was ihm genau durch den Kopf ging, würde Hermine nie erfahren. Erst, als er sich leicht räusperte und der Professor sich auf dem Bett nieder ließ, wusste das Mädchen, dass es wohl vorerst Zeit war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. „Mein Zimmer ist genau gegenüber. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann klopfen Sie ruhig" erklärte sie und lächelte ihm leicht zu, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ, die Tür hinter sich schloss und direkt in ihr eigenes Zimmer hinüber ging. Na das würde ja noch ein Spaß werden.

~~~xxx~~~

Die Nacht war rein gebrochen und Hermine hatte gerade den Abwasch beendet, während ihre Eltern bereits schlafen gegangen waren und der Tränkemeister sich auf sein Zimmer zurück gezogen hatte. Allgemein war er seit ihrer Ankunft ziemlich schweigsam gewesen. Für Andere vielleicht nicht schweigsamer als sonst, aber der jungen Hexe fiel dieser kleine Unterschied so ziemlich sofort auf. Ob es ihm nicht gut ging und sie mal nach ihm sehen sollte? Anderer Seits hätte ja ihr Medaillon schon reagiert. Oder war es kaputt?  
Die Augenbrauen angestrengt zusammen gezogen, warf die Braunhaarige einen Blick die Treppe hinauf und versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Die dadurch eintretende Stille war unangenehm und drückte auf die Nerven. Dennoch. Sie musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Schon allein das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte, machte Hermine wahnsinnig.  
So setzte sie bereits einen Fuß auf die Stufen, als ein lauter Knall sie zusammen zucken ließ und das Medaillon so stark leuchtete, dass selbst ihre Kleidung etwas von dem hellen Licht hindurch ließ. Und das, was sie sah, erschien ihr noch viel grausamer zu sein...  
Snape glitt bewusstlos eine der einst weißen Wände hinunter und eine komplette Wand mit samt Fenster war verschwunden. Stattdessen war dort ein riesiges, rausgesprengtes Loch und einige jener Gestalten, die Hermine so fürchtete, stand dadrin. Todesser und einige weniger Dementoren.  
Entsetzt riss das Mädchen ihre Augen wieder auf, den Schmerz spürend, der ihr gerade verursacht wurde. Sie stand nun wieder direkt im Flur, ihre Eltern wollten sie von der Treppe und mit sich ziehen, doch sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Sie konnte gar nicht. Und sie wollte auch gar nicht.  
„Komm schon, Hermine!" keuchte Mrs Granger und sah ihre Tochter flehend an. Diese schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann nicht." Sie klang so viel mutiger, als sie im Moment war. Dennoch – sie musste einfach stark sein. „Ich hatte jemandem versprochen... Geschworen, auf diesen Mann dort oben aufzupassen... Versteckt euch im Keller und kommt erst raus, wenn euch jemand holt."  
Mit diesen Worten riss das Mädchen ihren Arm von ihrer Mutter los und eilte die Treppen hinauf, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Normaler Weise wäre wohl höllischer Lärm gewesen, vermutete Hermine, doch das Einzige, was sie gerade war nahm, waren die Schritte ihrer Eltern, die sich in Sicherheit brachten, und ihr schweres Atmen...  
Hermine wusste, dass sie dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre, die Muggel im Haus zu beschützen. Aber um ihre Eltern würde sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen – viel zu früh hatte sie diesen alle möglichen Dinge gezeigt... Wo sie sich verstecken mussten, was für Zauber genau wirkten, sobald etwas bestimmtes verschlossen war... Und so weiter. Schließlich war sie nie besonders dumm gewesen, und schon gar nicht nachlässig in der Sicherheit. Dazu lag ihr einfach zu viel an ihrer Familie.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz hart in ihrer Brust schlug und fast zu zerbersten drohte. Mühsam versuchte die junge Gryffindor ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und den Herzschlag zu verringern, doch vergebens. Also setzte sie ihre mentale Kraft auf die Dinge, die jetzt folgen würden – ein Angriff und sehr wahrscheinlich auch das Apparieren an einen anderen Ort.  
Das letzte Mal, als sie das getan hatte, war sie nur wenige Meter gekommen – wie sollte das denn nur mit der Entfernung werden? Sie konnte ja wohl schlecht zwei Meter weiter wieder auftauchen, vor allem wenn sich genau dort der Feind befand.  
Hermien atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, als sie bereits ausholte und im nächsten Moment mit 'Bombada' die Tür aus ihren Angeln riss. Der Knall war für einen Moment so Ohrenbetäubend, dass selbst die Hexe im ersten Augenblick glaubte, taub zu sein. Doch das war egal. Was zählte, war Snape.  
Es brauchte nur wenige Blicke, um den bewusstlosen Mann an der Wand zu entdecken. Ebenso die überraschten Augen, die sich zu ihr wandten und unter den Todessermasken halb verborgen lagen. Die einzigen Wesen, die sie offenbar bemerkt hatten, waren die Dementoren, denn diese hatten sich bereits zu ihr gewandt und streckten ihre fauligen Finger nach ihr aus.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die widerwertige Kälte, die sich unauffällig in sie hinein geschlichen hatte und von innen heraus zu zerfressen schien – das Glück wurde schier aus sie heraus gesaugt.  
„Expecto... Patronum!" zischte die Gryffindor und deutete direkt auf die unheimlichen Wesen. Woran sie dachte? An ihre Familie. An die warmen Berührungen, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie echt oder nur geträumt waren.  
Sofort schoß ein helles Licht aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und ein kleiner, quirrliger Otter formte sich daraus, der kurz darauf seinen Weg zu den Dementoren in Angriff nahm. Hermine selbst nutzte die Chance, um mit wenigen, großen Schritten beim Professoren zu sein und sich zu ihm hinzuknien.  
Doch es gab da etwas, dass sie außer Acht gelassen hatte. Etwas bedeutendes. Etwas wichtiges. Die Dementoren waren nicht allein...  
Sofort schoßen verschiedene Blitze auf sie zu – Rote, Grüne, Blaue, Gelbe... Einige rote und blaue Blitze trafen ihren Oberkörper, von den Anderen blieb sie verschont. Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Arme und Lider schwer wurden. Fühlte, wie die Kraft sie verlassen wollte... Das konnte doch nicht das Ende sein?  
„Protego Maxima!" Es war nur ein Zischen, leise und unauffällig, aber es war da. Snape hatte ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab gepackt und nutzte wohl auf ihre Kraft, um den Zauber zu wirken – der Patronus war bereits durch die Angriffe wieder verschwunden und machte somit einer hellen, weißen Halbkugel platz, die den beiden Schutz schenken sollte. Doch für wie lange? Die Todesser auf der anderen Seite warteten nur dadrauf, dass sie beide ihr Bewusstsein verloren und was würde dann geschehen? War Snape nicht einmal Todesser gewesen? Konnte er nicht mit seinen alten Bekannten reden? Sicherlich ein törichter Gedanke, dennoch war es der Einzige, der der erschöpften Hermine gerade durch den Kopf ging, ehe sie zusammen sackte und alles um sie herum Schwarz wurde...

_

* * *

Was war geschehen? Warum wurden sie angegriffen? Die Ferien hatten doch so vielversprechend angefangen! Und wie würde es beiden ergehen? Seht selbst im nächsten Kapitel._


	14. Kapitel 13

**Wenn die Welt sich nicht mehr dreht...**

Dunkelheit umfing sie und nur der leise pochende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf machte sich von Mal zu Mal mehr bemerkbar. Wo war sie? Und was war geschehen? Hatte sie versagt und so sah der Tod aus? Aber wenn sie es sich genauer überlegte, sagte man doch, dass man nichts mehr fühlen würde, oder? Nicht einmal den Schmerz, der zuletzt zu gefügt worden war. Zumindestens hatte das Sir Nicklas aus dem Schloss einst erzählt...  
Hermine gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als ihr gewahr wurde, wie anstrengend das Denken doch sein konnte. Die noch eben leichten Schmerzen hatten sich vervielfacht und zogen sich merkwürdiger Weise nicht nur durch den Kopf. Auch die Arme und Beine wiesen dieses unangenehme Gefühl auf und dann war da noch etwas. Nichts, das weh tun würde...  
Es roch hier vermodert und das leise Tropfen von Wasser drang an ihr Ohr, ehe sie ein Geräusch neben sich wahr nahm, gefolgt von einer hektischen Bewegung, die sich von ihr entfernte. Was, bei Merlins Barte, war nur geschehen? Und vor allem, wo war Snape? Hatte er ebenfalls solche Kopfschmerzen? Oder war er vielleicht sogar tot?  
Wenn es nur der Schmerz gewesen wäre, der der jungen Frau zusetzte, dann war es das Eine. Aber die aufkommende Panik, die sie nun empfand, war wirklich ungewohnt und ließ sie sich hektisch bewegen, in der Hoffnung dadurch auch etwas zu erreichen. Vergebens.  
Stattdessen spürte die Gryffindor, wie sich kaltes Metall in ihre Handgelenke schnitt und sie fast automatisch noch ein Stück in die Höhe gezogen worden war. Dabei machten sich auch mindestens so stark die Fuß- und Halsfesseln bemerkbar, die ihr wundgeriebenes Fleisch weiter reizten.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine auch den Verband auf ihren Augen, der ihr jede Sicht nahm und dafür Sorgen würde, dass alle unerkannt blieben, solange sie es wollten.

„Ah..." Plötzlich unterbrach ein entzücktes Geräusch die Stille. Egal wo sie sich gerade befand, aber man hatte entweder keine Tür für Notwendig erachtet, oder man hatte sie nicht geschlossen gehabt, als man den Mann – Hermine erkannte eine Männerstimme – zu ihr geschickt hatte. Oder hatte die Person sogar einen höheren Stellenwert?  
„Ich hatte mich gefragt, wann du endlich wach wirst. Nach den ersten drei Tagen hatten wir vermutet, die Flüche hätten dich zu hart getroffen." Es war eine ölige Stimme und je mehr der Mann sagte, umso mehr bekam die junge Hexe ein Bild von ihm. Sie kannte ihn. Sie war ihm nicht nur einmal begegnet.  
Da Hermine beschlossen hatte, dem Mann nicht zu antworten, biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen und verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht, als ihr der Geruch von Aftershave in die Nase stieß. Snape hatte selten derartige Dinge benutzt. Er war stets bei seinen Kräutern geblieben und so war es wirklich ungewohnt, etwas so intensives zu riechen.  
„Es hätte mich ja gewundert, wenn du gleich mit mir reden würdest..." seufzte der Mann, klang allerdings wenig bedauernd, als er kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schultern legte, um sie etwas nach unten zu ziehen und somit zu gewehrleisten, dass sich das Metall noch etwas weiter in ihre Handgelenke schnitt. Sofort entwich der Hexe ein leises Keuchen und da sie selbst nicht wusste, in was für einer Lage sie sich befand, entschloss sie ihn nicht einmal anzuzischen, wie es wohl sonst ihre Art gewesen wäre bei so viel Rücksichtslosigkeit.

Während Hermine mit dem Schmerz kämpfte, bemerkte sie, wie man ihr an dem Verband herum fingerte, ehe dieser mit einem Ruck von ihren Augen gerissen wurde. Fast augenblicklich wurde die junge Frau von gleißendem Licht geblendet und hätte am liebsten sofort ihre Augen mit den Armen bedeckt. Da diese allerdings über ihrem Kopf zusammen gebunden worden waren, blieb ihr nicht viel mehr übrig, als die Augen zusammen zu kneifen und sie an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen.  
Erst langsam erkannte sie eine Art Kerker, alt und herunter gekommen. Dazu einige Todesser, die offenbar dazu gestoßen waren und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den braunen Haarschopf gerichtet hatten. Doch von Snape keine Spur.  
Der Mann, der ihr die Augenbinde abgenommen hatte, war niemand Anderer, als Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Sein silberblondes Haar war zu einem eleganten Zopf zurück gebunden, während seine schwarze Todesserrobe einen direkten Kontrast zu diesem gab.  
Auf seinem Gesicht ein schmieriges Lächeln tragend, trat er wieder einen Schritt heran und verhalf der jungen Hexe somit zu etwas Schatten. Ein Grund, weshalb sie ihm sofort und direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dass sie ihn natürlich nicht mit einem Freudejauchzen begrüßte, war offensichtlich. Viel mehr konnte der Mann froh sein, dass in diesem Moment keine grünen Blitze aus ihren Augen stießen.  
„Eigentlich waren wir nur auf der Suche nach Snape. Dass wir so eine hübsche, junge Frau in seiner Begleitung finden würden... Und dazu noch eine sehr gute Freundin des Potterjungen, hatten wir uns nie im Leben erträumen lassen." erklärte Lucius und strich ihr dabei mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, doch Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht von dem seinen ab. Wie ein Raubtier, dass auf seine Chance wartete, um den Tierpfleger zu zerreissen.

„Wo ist er?" zischte sie plötzlich und gab sich dabei besonders viel mühe, ihre Abscheu dem Blonden gegenüber herüber zu bringen. Dieser hob jedoch nur belustigt eine Augenbraue und warf einen Blick zu seinen Kollegen, ehe er sich wieder an sie wandte.  
„Ganz offenbar nicht hier..." schnurrte er und trat dabei einen winzigen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Ihr selbst kam es jedoch vor, als wenn er ihr den Platz komplett nehmen wollen würde – wo sollte sie schließlich auch hinweichen? Ihre Handgelenke hatten keine Kraft mehr, sich gegen ihr Gewicht zu wehren und waren nur noch eine Halterung für die Ketten, wenn man so wollte.  
„Und wo ist er dann? Wehe ihr habt ihm..." Sie schrie fast, so wütend war sie über den Todesser vor sich, der es wagte, seine Hand zu erheben und erneut an ihr Gesicht zu legen, nur um sie mit einer kurzen, kräftigen Bewegung zu Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Mädchen... Denkst du nicht, dass deine eigene Situation nicht schon schwer genug ist, als dir den Kopf über derartig unwichtige Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen?" Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger elegant ihre Lippen entlang. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihm diesen Abbeissen oder sich übergeben sollte.  
„Das... Er ist nicht unwichtig! Und schon gar kein Ding!" Sie spieh ihn giftig an und warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick entgegen. Offenbar schien ihn diese Offenbarung leicht zu überraschen, denn neuerlich hob sich seine Augenbraue und er musterte die junge Frau. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein blutgetränktes Hemd an ihrem Körper trug und wie kaputt dieser überhaupt aussah. Wann war das alles nur geschehen? Was hatte man mit ihr gemacht?  
„So so..." Lucius musterte sie neuerlich und wenn Hermine nicht schon die gesamte Situation als ziemlich abstrakt gesehen hätte, hätte sie sich sicherlich auch über das merkwürdige Funkeln in seinen Augen Gedanken gemacht. Doch das, was ihre Gedanken im moment beherrschte, war der Drang, so schnell wie möglich heraus zu finden, wo Snape sich befand und ob er noch am Leben war. Die Überlegung, wie sie hier weg kommen sollte, würde anschließend folgen.  
Der Blonde zog seinen Gehstock etwas heran und zog etwas an dessen Knauf, der die Form eines Schlangenkopfes hatte. Sofort löste sich ein schwarzer Zauberstab daraus und wurde auf die Handfesseln gerichtet, die sich darauf mit einem leisen Klirren lösten und Hermine zu Boden stürzen ließen. Wenn sie sich hatte abfangen wollen, dann war es ihr versagt worden. Nicht von den Todessern, sondern viel mehr von ihren eigenen Beinen, die unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht weg brachen und sie zu Boden rissen.  
„Na komm schon, Mädel" brummte Lucius und klang dabei doch ziemlich belustigt. Hätte die Gryffindor die Kraft besessen, dann hätte sie ihm wohl den nahen Holzscheid an den Kopf geschmissen und darüber herzlich gelacht. Ob es klappte?  
So griff sie also mühsam nach dem besagten Stück, das vorher als eine Art Fußstützte gedient hatte und wollte es nach dem Blonden schmeissen, doch tatsächlich flog es nur bis zu seinen Füßen und entlockte den Todessern ein schallendes Lachen.  
„Na, na, kleine Granger..." summte der Mann amüsiert und sah auf das Stück Holz hinunter, ehe er sich zu ihr beugte und sie am Oberarm gewaltsam auf die Beine zog. „Wenn du noch einmal stürzt, zieh ich dich an deinen schönen Locken hinter mir her..." Egal wie... Hübsch dieser Mann aussehen mochte, seine Worte waren hässlich und kalt, wie kalter Fels in einer ebenso steinigen Umgebung.  
Also bemühte sich Hermine, halbwegs auf den Beinen zu bleiben und suchte dabei Halt an dem Arm, der sie gepackt hielt. Wo würde es hin gehen? In ein seperates Zimmer? Oder vielleicht auf ihre eigene Hinrichtung?

Als sie aus ihrem Verließ traten, bemerkte sie den kalten Granit zu ihren Füßen, der stark an den aus der Mysterienabteilung erinnerte. Die weißen Fugen verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch mehr.  
Der Gang, der folgte, war ziemlich kurz und wies nur noch eine weitere Tür auf. Genau auf die steuerte die Masse zu und öffnete sie mit dem Zauberstab des Blonden, nur um Hermine hinein zu stoßen und sie hinter ihr wieder zu zuhauen. Neuerlich umfing Dunkelheit ihren Körper, doch ihre Sinne waren geschärft.  
Vorsichtig tastete sich die Hexe mit ihren nackten Füßen durch die Dunkelheit und stieß hie und da auf einen Stein oder eine Scherbe aus Glas, bis sie das Ende von Ketten fühlen konnte. War das etwa...?  
Die Hände nach vorne streckend, stieß Hermine auf eine nackte, ausgekühlte Brust, die sich nur schwer zu heben schien. Sie wusste, dass das Snape war, denn der schwache Geruch von Kräutern, vermischt mit Blut und Schweiß schlichen sich in ihre Nase und ließen sie kurz das Gesicht verziehen.  
„Professor Snape?" Sie hauchte seinen Namen, nichts ahnend, wie stark er zugerichtet sein mochte. Nichts ahnend, ob er überhaupt bei Bewusstsein war. „S... Severus?" Nur ein Flüstern und doch schien er genau darauf zu reagieren. Denn sein Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust und sein leises Husten sagten ihr, dass er dabei war, wach zu werden.  
„..." Er brachte nur ein Brummen heraus, als er ihre Anwesenheit spürte. Sofort schlang die junge Hexe ihre Arme um den erschlafften Körper, glücklich, dass er noch lebte und sie in dieser Hölle nicht alleine war.  
„Ich hatte schon befürchtet... Man hätte Sie umgebracht..." schniefte Hermine und presste ihr Gesicht an die sich wärmende Haut, während Snape selbst wohl leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht schien. Ob er sich wunderte, wie sich jemand um ihn Sorgen konnte? Aber eigentlich doch nicht, nicht wahr? Schließlich kannte er die Gryffindor schon seit Jahren und die letzten Wochen hatten doch gründlich gezeigt, dass gerade Hermine kein Interesse an seinem Aussehen oder seiner gespielten schlechten Laune hatte. Jedenfalls dachte das Mädchen so.  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht, nicht wahr...?" brummte der Tränkemeister heiser, ehe er versuchte, seine Ketten zu lösen. Doch auch hier scheiterte der Versuch. „Wo sind wir?" Die Frage war berechtigt. Selbst Hermine hatte sie sich ja gestellt und doch hatte sie nur in etwa eine winzige Ahnung.  
„Ich vermute, wir sind entweder in einer alten Villa mit persönlichem Kerker... Oder in der Mysteriumsabteilung." seufzte sie und schmiegte sich weiter an den kühlen Körper, in der Hoffnung, dass er erwärmen würde. Schließlich sollte Snape möglichst nicht krank sein, wenn sie flüchten würden. Dass sie selbst aber mindestens genauso wenig wie der Professor trug, war ihr eher weniger bewusst.  
„Eine alte Villa mit persönlichem Kerker...?" Die Frage klang für einen Moment überrascht, doch tatsächlich schien sich der Schwarzhaarige bereits Gedanken darüber zu machen, wo sie überhaupt waren. Vielleicht war er ja hier bereits schon einmal gewesen, nur in einer anderen Rolle? Als Spion für Dumbledore...  
Plötzlich riss ein erneutes Knarren der Tür die Zwei aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine stellte sich wie eine Schutzmauer vor ihren Professoren. Der Lichtkegel, der eindrang, machte die Person, die eintrat, für einen Moment unerkennlich und doch wusste Hermine, wer das sein musste.  
„Ein interessantes Mädchen hast du dir da ausgesucht, Severus" schnarrte Lucius und setzte ein besonders zuvorkommendes Lächeln auf, das aber nie seine Augen erreichte. Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf die zwei Gefangenen und schienen länger als nötig auf Hermine zu ruhen, was ihr ein unbehagtes Gefühl entlockte.  
„Draco hat mir bereits ausreichend von ihr berichtet. Hochintelligent und vermutlich die Einzige, die deinem Niveau gewachsen ist, mein Lieber?" Der Todesser trat näher und die junge Frau wich dafür einen Schritt weiter zurück, stieß aber an den Schwarzhaarigen, was ihr die Flucht nur erschweren würde.  
„Draco ist auch Todesser?" stieß die Braunhaarige empört aus und kniff dabei die Augen etwas zusammen, nur um sie anschließend wieder aufzureissen, als der Blonde den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht doch. Dieser Nichtsnutz könnte nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Allerdings lasse ich auch nicht zu, dass er einfach seiner Wege gehen kann." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Begebenheit halten sollte. War der Mann etwa so kaltherzig, seinen eigenen Sohn weg zu sperren? Oder war es zu dessen Schutz? Aber wenn ja, warum tat er ihnen dann so etwas an? War es etwa eine Art Machtdemonstration? Oder konnte er den Tränkemeister schlichtweg nicht leiden?  
„Wie dem auch sei..." lächelte der Blonde und leckte sich begierig über die Lippen, während sein Blick auf der jungen Frau ruhte, die seinen Blick nicht im Ansatz deuten konnte, da sein Gesicht im Schatten lag. Erst, als er näher trat und neuerlich nach ihrem Oberarm griff, begriff sie, warum er sie eigentlich von den Ketten befreit haben musste...  
„Nein!" Sie schrie ihn an und tritt nach ihm, während sie sich versuchte am Tränkemeister fest zu halten, der seinerseits versuchte, Hermine bei sich zu halten. Doch vergebens.  
„Hör auf zu Schreien!" zischte Lucius und klang nun nicht mehr im Ansatz freundlich. Seine Stimme war kalt und schnitt sich in die Luft wie frisch gewetzte Messer.  
Nun packte er auch den anderen Arm von der Gryffindor und riss sie endgültig vom Professor los. Sie schrie und wütete, trat den Todessern, die sich in ihrer Reichweite befanden, mit voller Kraft gegen den Körper, während unaufhörlich Tränen der Wut und der Angst über ihre Wangen liefen. War es jetzt das Ende? Sie wusste es nicht... Aber sie würde sich bis zum Ende wie eine Löwin wehren, wenn es sein musste.

Hermine schrie und wütete noch, als sie Treppen nach oben geschleift und in eine Art Eingangshalle gezogen wurde. Hier herrschte ebenfalls dieser schwarze Granit vor, doch hin und wieder waren grüne Elemente zu sehen, die unverkennbar die Farbe der Slytherins symbolisieren sollten.

Doch wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie hier bleiben sollte, hatte sie sich getäuscht. Der Weg wurde fortgesetzt in das Obergeschoss des Hauses und bis zu einer schwarzgestrichenen Tür, vor der Lucius halt machte.

„Ich würde dir raten, jetzt endlich mal die Klappe zu halten..." zischte der Blonde und sah sie abfällig an, bekam dafür jedoch nur einen trotzigen Blick entgegen geworfen. Was wusste er schon? Für ihn mochte es ja normal sein, wenn sich ein Opfer wehrte und vielleicht sogar den Kampfeswillen verlor. Doch bei ihr hatte er sich damit ziemlich stark ins Fleisch geschnitten, denn sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht wahr?  
Verärgert über den Trotz der jungen Frau, zog der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete damit auf das Schloss der Tür, die sich kurz darauf mit einem Klicken öffnete und beiseite schwang. Den Moment schien auch die Person hinter der Tür nutzen zu wollen und rammte sich direkt gegen den Todesser – oder hatte es zumindestens vor.  
Dieser holte noch rechtzeitig mit seinem Arm aus und verpasste dem Angreifer so heftig eins mit dem Unterarm, dass dieser von den Füßen gerissen und auf den Rücken geworfen wurde. Hermine, die mindestens genauso überrascht war, sah zu Draco hinab, der nach Atem rang und seinen Vater böswillig anfunkelte.  
„Da wollte ich dir einen Gast bringen, und so dankst du es mir?" zischte der Ältere und kniff seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Offenbar war ihm unbegreiflich, wie undankbar man sein konnte...  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beförderte er erst seinen Sohn zurück in das Zimmer und stieß dann die junge Frau hinter her, ehe sie das Knallen der Tür hinter sich hörte... Nun war sie mit dem Malfoyjungen alleine.  
Vorsichtig trat Hermine an Draco heran und hockte sich zu ihm, nur um ihm zu helfen, sich richtig aufzusetzen. Sein sonst so gestriegeltes, glattes, blondes Haar hing locker in sein Gesicht und ließ darauf schließen, dass er im Augenblick weniger Wert darauf legte, wie er aussah. Im Gegenteil sogar.  
„Alles in Ordnung...?" wollte die Gryffindor vorsichtig wissen und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Konnte sie eigentlich jemals mit dem Malfoyjungen reden? Sonst war er doch die Überheblichkeit in Person gewesen und weder sie, noch er, würdigten einander mehr Blicke, als notwendig war.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!" knurrte Draco und strich sich über sein längliches Gesicht, das Müde und erschöpft aussah. „Oder als was würdest du eine Gefangenschaft bezeichnen, Granger?"  
Verärgert über seinen Ton verzog diese ihr Gesicht etwas, nur um ihm unsanft auf die Schulter zu schlagen und sich zu erheben. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen wanderten aufmerksam durch das Zimmer und nahmen möglichst alles in sich auf, was wichtig war, ehe sie eine weitere Tür entdeckte, die jedoch offen war und einen Blick ins Badezimmer offenbarte...

Die Dusche, die folgte, tat ihrer geschundenen Haut unheimlich gut. Das heiße Wasser wärmte ihre Glieder und reinigte sie von dem Schmutz, der sich auf sie gelegt hatte, während sie bewusstlos in Ketten hing. Und trotz der peniblen Reinigung fühlte sich die Hexe noch immer dreckig... Ob es wohl daran lag, dass Lucius Malfoy sie angefasst hatte? Oder weil Snape noch immer unten in Ketten war und sein Körper auskühlte? Und er konnte nichts sehen... Die Medaillons wurden ihnen abgenommen, wie auch der Rest ihrer Sachen, und das, was übrig geblieben war, waren die Fetzen an Stoff, die beide noch an ihren Leibern trugen...  
Seufzend trat Hermine aus der Dusche und bemerkte, dass Draco wohl kurz im Badezimmer gewesen sein musste, denn auf einem kleinen Schränkchen lagen, fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt, einige Sachen, die sie wohl anziehen sollte. Sachen, die ihr zu groß sein würden, aber immerhin waren sie trocken und sauber und rochen nicht nach Blut und Schweiß.  
Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, trug sie eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Draco saß an einem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade auf ein Pergament, als er aufsah und einen Blick zu der Gryffindor warf. „Die sind nur geliehen..." brummte er und doch wusste die Hexe, dass er nicht zu erwarten schien, diese Sachen noch einmal in seinem Besitz wieder zu sehen.  
„Aber natürlich..." Sie wollte ein Lächeln aufsetzen, und doch wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Was würde nun aus ihnen werden? „Seit wann bist du hier eingesperrt?"  
„Gleich nach meiner Ankunft vor fast vier Tagen." Nun drehte er sich vollends in ihre Richtung und sah sie ernst an. „Wir müssen von hier fliehen. Meine Mutter wird uns hier raus helfen, noch bevor..."

„Ich kann nicht ohne ihn gehen..." Hermine unterbrach ihn so aprubt, dass er nun eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie verwirrt ansah. „Er hat Professor Snape... Und ich kann und will nicht ohne ihn von hier weg gehen."  
„Du bist wahnsinnig! Wir müssen hier weg!" Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.  
„Nicht ohne ihn!" Sie rekte ihr Kinn nach vorn und wirkte im Moment nur noch mehr wie Professor McGonagall, so, wie sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Slytherin anfunkelte.  
„Aber..."  
„Kein Aber! Mit ihm oder gar nicht." Damit schien das letzte Wort gesagt. Zumindestens für Hermine, denn diese legte sich wortlos auf das breite Bett des Anderen und machte es sich gemütlich. Sie war so müde und das, obwohl sie so lange Bewusstlos gewesen war.  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass wir hier raus spazieren und meinem Vater sagen: 'Hey, Vater, gib mir mal deinen Zauberstab, dass ich Snape befreien kann?" Draco schob schmollend seinen Unterkiefer etwas nach vorn und sah missgelaunt zu ihr hinüber.  
„Nun, nein..." Die Braunhaarige setzte sich nur etwas auf, um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Eigentlich hatte ich daran gedacht, dass deine Mutter uns dabei behilflich sein wird. Aber dazu muss ich mir noch ein wenig mehr Gedanken machen..."  
Die Stille, die eintrat, war angenehm und Hermine diesen Moment, um die Augen zu schließen und ins Land der Träume hinüber zu wanken...

_

* * *

Was wird wohl aus den drei Gefangenen? Wird ihnen die Flucht gelingen? Und war jemand auf dem Weg zu ihnen, weshalb Draco so schnell fort wollte? Geht es Snape gut? Mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel..._


	15. Kapitel 14

**Wenn der Feind zum Freund wird und die Hoffnung wieder einkehrt**

Der folgende Morgen schien so unwirklich zu sein. Die Sonne strahlte wie immer durch das Fenster, schickte ihre Wärme herein und alles schien so, wie es hätte sein müssen. Hermine fühlte das Gewicht eines Körpers neben sich, mochte nicht erwachen und tat es ja doch, als er sich neben ihr regte.  
Die Wahrheit, die sich ihr sofort wieder auf die Seele drängte, war erschütternd. Sie war in einem Haus gefangen, an einem Ort den sie nicht kannte. Ihr Professor war im Kellergewölbe des Gebäudes angekettet und die Hoffnung, hier wieder lebend nach draußen zu kommen, schwindete für einen Moment auf einen geringen Teil. Und selbst die Tatsache, dass Draco bei ihr war, tröstete nicht im geringsten darüber hinweg.  
„Alles okay...?" wollte dieser von der Seite her wissen und hatte sich aufgesetzt, während seine grauen Augen auf die junge Frau gerichtet waren. Er selbst hatte keinerlei Übung damit, Leute zu trösten. Viel mehr, noch weiter darauf herum zu reiten, aber der erste Versuch, den er startete, war gar nicht so verkehrt.

„Nein... Wenn alles okay wäre, wäre ich nicht hier drin und wäre noch bei meinen Eltern zu Hause... Und Professor Snape würde nicht allein im Keller fest gekettet sein!" zischte sie und doch klang es eher nach einem Schniefen, während sie ihre Hände auf ihre Augen presste und die Tränen verdeckte, die sich daraus zu stehlen versuchten. Sie hatte genug geweint. Sie musste stark sein. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für den Mann, für den sich diese Fluchtplanung lohnen sollte.  
„Hmhm..." Draco, der hilfloser nicht sein konnte, beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen und erhob sich stattdessen vom großen Bett, um sich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen, auf dem bereits einige beschriftete Pergamentrollen lagen. Erst jetzt schien die Braunhaarige sie zu bemerken.  
„Was schreibst du...?" begann sie langsam und erhob sich, mit einer Hand wischte sie sich dabei über die Augen und mit der Anderen zog sie ihre Kleidung zu recht.  
„Wenn wir uns selbst befreien, dann könnte mein Vater mindestens so viel ärger bekommen, als wenn er es für uns tut..." begann der Malfoyjunge und kritzelte mit seiner Feder eine kleine Notiz in ein Buch, nur um dieses zusammen zuklappen und beiseite zu legen.  
„Aber..." Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er damit meinte, zu erschöpft war sie noch von den Erlebnissen der letzten Stunden. Erst, als er sie wieder direkt ansah, schien es einen Schalter umzulegen und da wusste sie es... „Das alles hier ist geplant...?"  
„Richtig." Draco nickte leicht und legte dann seinen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Mein Vater würde nie zu lassen, dass mir etwas geschieht. Er mag vielleicht nicht so erscheinen, aber er hat ein gutes Herz."  
„Aber wie hat er es sich vorgestellt? Ich mein, wir können ja hier nicht einfach heraus spazieren..."  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist der Grund, wo du ins Spiel kommst."

„Ich?" Sie hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn neugierig. Die verloren geglaubte Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihr und erstrahlte ihr Innerstes bis in den verborgensten Winkel.  
„Ja. Aber noch ist es zu gefährlich, es dir zu erläutern. Dieser Wurmschwanz wird gleich hier hoch kommen und uns das Essen bringen. Nicht, dass er uns belauscht." seufzte der Blonde und warf einen Blick auf die Tür, nur um dann die Pergamentrollen zu greifen und sie in den Kleiderschrank zu schmeißen. Und keinen Moment zu spät.  
Die Tür klickte und sprang zur Seite. Im Rahmen stand niemand Anderes, als Rons ehemalige Ratte in Menschengestalt. Ein Grund mehr, weshalb Hermine angewidert ihr Gesicht verzog und den kahlköpfigen Mann musterte. Dieser grinste eigenartig, als ob er etwas im Sinn führe, und schien sich besonders viel mühe zu geben, noch mehr wie eine Ratte zu wirken. Jedenfalls machte es den Eindruck.  
„Ich hoffe doch, ihr Zwei habt gut geschlafen?" schnurrte er und funkelte die zwei jungen Erwachsenen böswillig an, ehe er ein Tablett mit Essen auf den Tisch stellte. „Wenn nicht, dann vielleicht das nächste Mal..."  
„Verschwinde, Wurmschwanz!" zischte Draco und trat einen Schritt auf den Kleineren zu, der schnell zurück sprang. „Wage es ja nicht!" zischte er und presste seine kleinen Augen zusammen, schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen noch einmal näher zu kommen.

„Hau ab!" Ein neuerlicher Versuch den Mann aus dem Zimmer zu verjagen, dieses Mal von Hermine, die wahllos nach einem Gegenstand gegriffen hatte und sich nun mit einem Buch in der Hand wieder fand, dazu bereit, es ihm an den Kopf zu schmeißen.  
„Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!" zischte Wurmschwanz und trat endlich auf die Tür zu. „Sobald der dunkle Lord hier ist, wird er euch den Gar aus machen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und knallte das Brett zurück in das Schloss. Seine wütenden Schritte waren noch eine ganze Minute auf dem Flur zu hören.

„Das war knapp..." seufzte Draco und schien so erschöpft, wie nach einem Quidditchturnier. Auch Hermine fühlte die Erleichterung, dass zumindest dieses Hindernis für den Augenblick aus dem Weg geräumt war und sie sich auf eine Ecke des Bettes sinken lassen konnte.

„Warum bringt man uns eigentlich nicht einfach um...?" wollte sie wissen und sah den Blonden dabei gar nicht erst an. Sie wusste, dass auch ihn diese Frage eine Weile beschäftigt haben musste, denn für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille im Zimmer. Wenn man mal von dem kurzen Klirren absah, dass die Gläser auf dem Tablett machten, als der Malfoyjunge sie umdrehte und Wasser in sie einfüllte.  
„Die Todesser planen durch dich direkt an Potter ran zu kommen. Natürlich ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, das wissen selbst die." begann er und stellte die Karaffe zurück auf den Tisch, ehe er ein Glas zu Hermine hielt, die dieses dankend an nahm und in schnellen Zügen leerte. Wann hatte sie eigentlich das letzte Mal getrunken?  
„Aber warum dann das Ganze?" Sie seufzte neuerlich und erhob sich wieder von ihrem Platz, nur um zu Draco zu treten und einen Blick darauf zu werfen, was wohl ihr Essen sein sollte. Es war eine Art Brei, ob Grieß oder Milchreis war schwer zu erkennen, denn es war einfach nur graue Pampe, die mit etwas Zucker und Zimt dekoriert war.  
„Unter Anderem, weil ihnen die Optionen ausgehen. Sie vermuten, dass Potter leichtsinnig werden könnte, nur um seine beste Freundin zu retten. Und ehrlich gesagt, das glaube ich auch." Draco sah sie kurz von der Seite her an, ehe er ihr einen Teller mit Löffel in die Hand drückte und sich selbst einen heran zog, um zu essen.  
„Nun ja..." Die Braunhaarige dachte einen Moment über diesen Gedanken nach und musste dem Zustimmen. Harry hatte oft einfach gehandelt und nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob es irgendeine Falle sein könnte - Er war einfach zu impulsiv gewesen. Und das schon seit dem sie ihn kannte.

So aßen sie nun also – Hermine stand mit dem Teller in der Hand vor dem Tisch und Draco saß davor. Für Minuten war nur das Klirren von Metall auf Porzellan zu hören und tatsächlich war die Gryffindor ziemlich froh, diese Zeit in Schweigen zu verbringen. Viel zu schnell waren ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem Mann im Kerker gekommen und kreisten um ihn. Wie ging es ihm jetzt wohl? Ob er noch lebte? Er musste noch leben! Sonst würde sich das hier alles doch nicht lohnen, nicht wahr?  
Plötzlich... Ein Klicken riss die zwei Verbündeten aus den Gedanken und sie wandten sich der schweren Holztür zu. Doch wer eintrat, war niemand anderes, als Lucius Malfoy selbst. Neben ihm seine Frau Narzissa, die ihre kalten, grauen Augen sofort in die der Hexe bohrte.  
„Das ist sie?" zischte die ältere Frau so, dass man sie vermutlich auch auf dem Gang gehört hatte, oder sogar hören sollte? Denn sobald Lucius die Tür hinter sich schloss, eilte sie auf die zwei jungen Erwachsenen zu und schloss sie fest in ihre Arme. Verblüfft von dieser Tatsache, blieb der jungen Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als es über sich ergehen zu lassen.  
„Gott sei dank geht es euch gut..." seufzte die blonde Frau und lehnte sich zurück, nur um erst ihren Sohn, dann die junge Hexe zu mustern, der sie noch liebevoll über das feine Gesicht fuhr. Waren die Eltern doch nicht so schlecht, wie sie die ganzen Jahre über gedacht hatte? Doch was spielte das jetzt auch für eine Rolle?  
„Wissen Sie, wie es ihm geht?" Hermine hatte schneller gesprochen, als sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber eigentlich war es das, was sie beschäftigte und auch gar nicht loslassen wollte, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Darum ignorierte sie auch den mitleidigen Blick des ehemaligen Slytherin, der sich nun komplett aus den Fängen seiner Mutter befreite.  
Diese sah nun erst zu ihrem Mann und dann zurück zu Hermine, ehe sie sachte mit dem Kopf nickte. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange er durchhalten wird. Ihm geht es von Tag zu Tag schlechter..." erklärte Narzissa und legte die Stirn in Sorgenfalten, während Hermine einen Schritt zurück wich und gar nicht bemerkte, wie entsetzt sie die blonde Frau anstarrte.  
„Warum...?" Es war ein Flüstern, dass zu einem Schreien an schwoll, während sie die beiden Malfoys böse an funkelte. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Ihn so zu quälen?"  
Offenbar hatten sie gewusst, dass man sie das fragen würde, denn nun war es Lucius, der tief seufzte und sich an den Tisch lehnte. „Was denkst du denn?" wollte er wissen und seine Stimme klang dabei merkwürdig distanziert – anders als man es eigentlich von ihm gewohnt war. „Dass ein Verräter zurück zu den Todessern kommt und nicht auch nur im Ansatz dafür bestraft wird? Uns ist durchaus bewusst, dass es ihn sein Leben kosten könnte, aber glaube mir, das weiß auch er!"  
Hermine starrte den Blonden für einen Moment an, unfähig diesen doch so verständlichen Punkt zu verstehen oder gar zu akzeptieren. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie weiter fragen? Wie sollte sie den Mann aus den Kerkern befreien?  
Erschöpft, als ob sie mehrere Tage und Nächte gewandert wäre, ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken, dem sie am nächsten stand. Ihre Hände, die zu zittern begonnen hatten, presste sie auf ihr Gesicht und sie seufzte schwer. „Und was sollen wir tun...?" wollte sie wissen, ohne wirklich auf eine klare Antwort zu hoffen.  
„Ganz einfach..." Nun war es Narzissa, die wieder zu sprechen begonnen hatte und es somit schaffte, den Blick der Hexe auf sich zu ziehen. Diese schien jedoch so irritiert, dass sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Todesserin wieder fand.  
Plötzlich, als ob es nichts wäre, zog die blonde Hexe eine weißgoldene Kette hervor und Hermine wusste, was das war... Aber offenbar auch die Malfoys.

„Woher haben Sie das?" wollte die Braunhaarige wissen und griff danach. Allein die Berührung mit dem kühlen Metall war merkwürdig gewesen. Hatte sie den Herzschlag des Anderen so sehr vermisst, dass ein bloßes berühren der Kette ein Schaudern des Glückes durch ihren Körper jagte? Andererseits war da noch die Gewissheit, dass sein Herzschlag langsamer war, als sie es gewohnt war.

„Wir mussten sie dir abnehmen, als wir dich geholt hatten. Ansonsten würde der dunkle Lord sofort wissen, dass es eine derartige Verbindung zwischen euch gibt." erklärte Lucius ruhig und die Hexe wusste, dass er sie dabei beobachtete, wie liebevoll sie die Kette wieder anlegte und an sich drückte.  
„Warum besitzt er seine Kette wieder...?" Hermine sah nicht von dem kleinen Stein ihres Medaillons auf, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dadurch zu der anderen Hälfte zu gelangen und dem Mann zu helfen, der ihr merkwürdig wichtig geworden war.

„Dumbledore muss nicht grundlos einer solchen Verbindung zugestimmt haben. Tatsächlich ist sie eigentlich viel zu gefährlich, um zufällig in die Hände von irgendwelchen Todessern zu landen." erklärte der Todesser und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, welches so leer und doch voller Leben war. War die Zeit als Todesser für ihn so erschöpflich gewesen, dass jetzt der dünnste Strohhalm als Halt der Hoffnung dienen würde?

„Wir vermuten, dass man nicht nur 'sehen' kann, was mit dem Anderen geschieht..." Nun war es Narzissa, die ihre Stimme hob und sich dabei auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer nieder ließ. „Sondern auch, dass man direkt in das Geschehen eingreifen kann, sobald die andere Person ihr Einverständnis gibt. Da Severus allerdings nicht mehr in der Verfassung ist, um zu agieren, liegt die vollkommene Entscheidungskraft bei dir, ihn direkt aus den Kerkern hier her zu holen."  
„Wie meinen?" Hermine war nicht dumm - eigentlich hatte sie das zumindest geglaubt. Aber in diesem Augenblick war das Gesagte so sinnlos für sie, wie mit einem Esel über die ökonomischen Veränderungen der Welt zu diskutieren. Nicht, dass man das nicht schon versucht hatte.

„Man kann die Verbindung der Ketten so manipulieren, dass man eine Art... 'Verschwinde-Kabinett' in Taschenformat besitzt. Dumbledore wusste um den Ernst der Situation und auch die Möglichkeit einer Entführung. Dass du allerdings auch in ein solches Gefecht gerätst, war alles Andere als geplant, da bin ich mir sicher." erklärte die blonde Frau weiter und lächelte knapp, nur um mit einem Seufzen den Blick zu senken. „Tatsächlich hatten selbst wir uns all das hier anders vorgestellt. Unseren eigenen Sohn hier Gefangen zu halten..."

„Also meinen Sie, ich solle... Professor Snape über die Ketten hier her 'holen'? Und wann?" Die Braunhaarige konnte nicht anders, als starren. Sie kam sich so dumm vor – wieso war sie nicht selbst schon auf so einen Gedanken gekommen? Nicht umsonst hatten sie einige Vertretungsstunden beim Schulleiter gehabt, in der sie Zaubermanipulation durch genommen hatten. Aber wo war sie da mit ihren Gedanken gewesen? Vermutlich weit weg in einer fernen Galaxis, wenn sie es genauer betrachtete.

„Möglichst bald. Aber wir werden euch ein Zeichen geben..." erklärte Lucius nun selbst weiter und strafte seine Schultern, um sich für das nächste zu stärken. „Wir werden in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft ein Feuer im Haus legen. Die Todesser werden keine große Chance haben, darüber nachzudenken, denn ihr eigenes Leben würde ja in Gefahr geraten, sollten sie zu lange hier verweilen. Du wirst die Chance nutzen und Severus aus dem Kerker holen. Ihr Drei werdet dann aus diesem Haus flüchten und möglichst in eine unbekannte Gegend apparieren – euch wird schon was einfallen, wohin. Dumbledore wird euch dort finden, denn sobald die Ketten wieder verbunden sind, bekommt er eine Art Signal und macht sich auf den Weg. Allerdings kann es auch gut sein, dass er sofort auftauchen wird, sobald du und Severus wieder beieinander seit..."  
Wieder konnte sie nicht mehr, als zu starren. Seit Jahren kannte sie den alten Schulleiter und doch war sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass seine Voraussicht derart weit gehen konnte. Eine Voraussicht, die ihr wohl bald das Leben retten wird...

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?" wollte Hermine langsam wissen und runzelte etwas misstrauisch die Stirn, kam jedoch nicht umhin, ziemlich froh über diesen Umstand zu sein. Noch nie hatte sie sich dermaßen dumm gefühlt wie jetzt. Sicherlich gab es noch oft genug Momente, in denen sie sich einem Brot gleich kam, doch das hier war wohl der schwerwiegendste Moment.  
„Noch bevor der dunkle Lord zurück kehren konnte, ich glaube, das muss vor fünf Jahren gewesen sein, als das mit dem Basilisken in der Schule war, klärte uns Dumbledore über einen solchen Tag wie diesen hier auf. Er sagte... 'Irgendwann in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft wird der Moment eintreten, in dem ihr euch zwischen den beiden Seiten entscheiden müsst. Eine nie gekannte Magie wird auf euch treffen und ihr werdet eine Entscheidung fällen, die nicht nur eure Zukunft maßgebend beeinflussen wird...'. Natürlich wussten wir bis dahin nicht, was er damit meinte. Weder die Sache mit der Magie, noch die mit der Entscheidung. Wir waren einfach schlichtweg Todesser, deren nur ihr eigenes Wohl am Herzen lag. Aber je mehr wir in Kontakt mit dem Orden des Phönix und Potter und seinen Freunden gerieten, umso mehr..." begann Lucius, hielt jedoch inne, um einen Blick zu seiner Frau zu werfen, die sachte nickte. „...Wir hofften, dass dieser kleine Potterbengel wirklich die Zukunft verändern könnte und die Zeit der Todesser dem Ende entgegen sehen würde."

Nie hätte die Braunhaarige geglaubt, so etwas von einem eingefleischten Todesser zu hören. Aber da war es. Dieser kleine Anstoß, der sie zurück in ihre alten Bahnen schob und die 'deprimierte Hermine' in die weiten Dunkelheiten ihres Geistes verbannte. „Natürlich wird er das! Da besteht gar kein Zweifel." Sie baute sich etwas auf und spürte nicht nur ihren eigenen Herzschlag schneller gehen. Ob er wusste, dass dem hier bald ein Ende gesetzt werden würde und er bald frei war?

~~~xxx~~~

Die Nacht war wieder herein gebrochen. Schon zum wiederholten Male hatte Hermine eine Verbindung zum Tränkemeister aufgebaut und betrachtete ihn sorgsam. Natürlich konnte sie im Keller nicht viel erkennen, doch genug, um zu erahnen, wo welche Wunden waren und in welcher Verfassung ihr Professor war.  
Sorgsam ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten und spürte eigentlich... Nichts. Jedenfalls war es das, was sie erwartete. Doch als sie seine Haut tatsächlich berührte, hin zu den Haaren glitt und auch diese fühlen konnte, jagte es einen merkwürdigen Schauer der Befriedigung durch ihren Körper. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass es wirklich wahr sein konnte... Ihn zu berühren und doch gar nicht bei ihm zu sein...

„Hermine..." Ein Ruck riss sie aus der Verbindung und derjenige, der dort stand, war kein Anderer, als Draco selbst. Offenbar hatte er sie bereits seit einer Ewigkeit beobachtet, denn sein Blick sprach Bände... Bände der Faszination und des Neides. Ob er sich auch jemanden wünschte, mit dem er eine solche Verbindung eingehen konnte? Und ob er wusste, dass all das eigentlich viel mehr gegen ihren Willen in Bewegung gesetzt worden war? Vermutlich, denn auch der ehemalige Slytherin wusste ja von der Abneigung der Schüler gegen seinen Hauslehrer.  
„Was?" Etwas unwirsch sah die ehemalige Gryffindor ihn an und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust. Sie stand mitten im Raum und doch war es ihr egal gewesen, wie merkwürdig sie wohl dabei ausgesehen haben musste. Allein die Tatsache, dass man diesen wundervollen Moment einfach unterbrochen hatte, ließ sie mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Es geht los...!"

Die Worte, die sie bereits seit Stunden erhofft hatte. Die Worte, auf die ihr Herz gebaut hatte. Die Worte, die sie dem Mann im Keller ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, um ihm Hoffnung zu geben, waren eingetroffen.

Mit nur wenigen Schritten war die junge Frau beim Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus, wohl wissend, dass dort eigentlich nichts sein würde. Doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig. Denn die Dunkelheit, die noch bis eben geherrscht hatte, war verschwunden und stattdessen wurde alles von Orangeroten Flammen erhellt, die sich selbst immer weiter erhitzten und bald weißglühend am Fenster entlang züngelten.

Die Flucht musste gelingen!


End file.
